Black Star:Falling Stars
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Black Star has been defeated well almost three members Juri C Viper and Azula have escaped they have escaped into Azula's home world. Kim Shego and their old friend Jacob with the help of Katara they go to the Four Nations to apprehend all three of them until the three of them are dragged into the hundred years war now they must help end the war and catch those the went there for
1. Prologue

**Well people I'm doing my first crossover fic between Avatar the last air Bender and Kim Possible . It will host my two favorite parings Kigo and Zutara. This is also another instalment in Raischenzo's crossover series. A short summery will follow and it will give you a slight idea as to what happened leading up to this but to help u better understand go and read his stories in this order Avkigo, Jpkigo, Avkigo Retribution, and Black Star Rising. Well if you have followed my work before in the past then you know i make music play list to go with the story. It will be up at the end of this prologue. Keeping in the spirits of Raischenzo's work there will also be track list with each chapter. I hope y'all enjoy the prologue please R&R thanks.**

**Summary: Ultimeca had been defeated stopping her from compressing all of time and space. Shego had managed to tap into unknown power she had never known she had. That had caused her to temporary loose her powers. Kim who had been granted powers because Shego had used hers to save her life. She had only been granted these powers because of a genetic enhancing shot she had unwillingly received a year earlier. When Black Star the group responsible for unleashing the all powerful witch was defeated three members had managed to escape. Juri, C. Viper, and Azula had managed to escape to Azula's home dimension. They escape to the Four Nations, a world where people bend the elements. Now Kim and Shego must chase after them with the aid of a man named Jacob Matthews. At one time he was their friend until he was given an empty promise to return the one he loves back from the dead. Now he is hated by Kim and accepted by Shego whom he has more of a connection to. Together the three of them must travel to a war torn land. Not wanting to get into the war they are unfortunately dragged into it. Friendships, relationships, and alinceaes will be formed others destroyed . Along the way Kim and shego's love will become thicker and more locked as they along side Jacob will bring down what's left of Black Star and help to save the Four Nations from being destroyed by the Fire Nation.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe or the Avatar the last air Bender universe I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Black Star : Falling Stars**

**__Prologue**

_**(Go City, Ten Minuets after Ultimeca's Defeat)**_

They had seen Azula, Juri, and C. Viper escape into the portal that took them to Azula's home world. Before that Morrigan had escaped with Blackfire. The world had been saved by Team Go's untapped powers of the comet. Now they stood there looking as the portal shimmered before them.

Kim looked at the portal, her crimson hair followed around her head. Glancing over she looked at Shego, her skin now pale since her powers seemed to have left her. Kim also had lost her powers, powers she had been granted when she had died at the claws of XeYori. Shego had tried to save her life, and it had worked, with the added side effects of the white plasma.

The plasma wouldn't even had been if it wasn't for the genetic enhancing serum the Doctor Cortez had her injected with on Isla Sorna. It had enhanced her strength, speed, regeneration, and intelligence. That was the island, the island full of dinosaurs where things had been uncovered.

It was an eye opening trip for Shego. She had gone there looking to save Kim from the mad man. She had uncovered more then she had ever thought. She had developed a new found friendship with a young woman named Tiara Lockheart. Though for her, discovering her true feelings for Kim were found out by a man. If that man hadn't come into Shego's life, she'd have never figured out her feelings for Kim.

The man went by the name of Jacob Matthews. He was a former Navy SEAL, on that island for one reason and one reason alone. He was out for blood. He had lost his true love, Lex Murphy, killed by the same man who had captured Kim. He became Shego's best friend, being close with one another. They had become practically family, since he had lost his.

Then Jacob had been approached by Blackfire, and Black Star an organization that Doctor Cortez had been a part of. He was offered a chance to reclaim his lost love Lex. He had to do one thing he hated and still hates himself for. He had to turn on Kim and Shego. Along the way he had to do some dastardly things to them both. Finding out they never had Lex nor was Black Star going to deliver on their promise he did what he could to help Kim and Shego again.

Black Star launched its final attack, with the help of evil women from different dimensions. Their ultimate plan was to release a powerful witch named Ultimeca. It was then shown that this witch would not side with Blackfire. She had used the woman as nothing more than a pawn in her plans. In the end Team Go had discovered their true potential. But it was Blackfire who had ultimately defeated the witch. She defeated her by banishing her to Hell with the help of Ai.

Before the all powerful witch had been released heros from other dimensions had been summoned to aid Team Possible and Team Go. S.H.I.E.L.D, JLA, Avengers and other heroes had done what they could to stop Black Star. Now everyone was about to be done with the mess Black Star had created.

"Going to another world to hunt down and capture the last three members of Black Star. This should be fun" Shego said with a smirk as she looked to Kim.

"There's something you three should know" Katara said turning to face Kim, Shego, and Jacob.

"And that is what?" Kim asked looking at her.

"My world has been at war for a hundred years. Azula is the princess of the Fire Nation, the ones who started the war" she said looking around at them. Her blue eyes scanning them over as they traded glances.

"Look Katara, as much as we would love to try to stop the war we can't. We are going to apprehend Azula, Juri, and C. Viper" Kim said looking to the Water Tribe girl.

"Still, a war torn land hunting down three woman who kicked our asses. It would be a wise idea to gear up" Jacob said making both Shego and Kim look back to him. His arms were crossed and his head was down. His hair, black as Shego's and very shaggy hung in front of his eyes. The former soldier had his M-4 slung over his back. His brown eyes lifted up to them, both of them looking at them.

"Right, he has a good idea" Shego said with a nod.

"What and you fucking trust him? All this shit that happened was partly his fault" Kim said making Shego look at her.

"Princess he has proven he's on our side again" Shego said looking at Kim.

"Oh like how?" Kim challenged folding her arms across her chest as she looked at Shego.

"Kim, when Azula shot me with lightening it was him and his friends who brought me back" Shego said placing her hands on Kim's shoulders.

Kim looked at her, her olive eyes locked with Shego's green eyes. Slowly she looked over to Jacob, his eyes weren't even on them. Instead they were looking at a picture, one of him and Lex together. He placed the picture back into the pocket of his frayed jeans. He brushed his hair back before looking back over to them.

"Fine, I still don't fucking like it" Kim grumbled before the three walked away from the portal.

XX

Jacob couldn't hold it against her, Kim was right he was just a traitor. He pulled the picture out again and looked at it. He had broken one rule that was unforgivable, he had turned on his family. He stuffed the picture away just as a green and black 1970s _Dodge Charger_ pulled up and came to a stop in front of him. The door opened and out stepped Frank Castle a.k.a The Punisher. The vigilante had once been Jacob's drill sergeant.

"Hey Kid" Frank said, using Jacob's old call sign. "I got what you wanted."

Jacob looked as he sat a black duffle bag on the hood of the car. Opening the bag he reached in and pulled out a massive revolver. It was a .500 caliber _Smith and Wesson._ Jacob looked at it, his eyes trailed down to the handle. Gold initials had been inlaid into the handle. It said; _LM & JM._

He holstered the revolver in his rib holster before looking to Frank. "Thanks Frank, got explosives, camera, enough ammo to win a small war. Also back up ammo for Kim and now a few spare weapons for Shego. Finally a couple of sets of clothes."

"Be careful Kid, oh take this" Frank said pulling his black duster off. He handed it to Jacob and looked at it as he took it. He looked to Frank who just nodded. "You've earned it."

Jacob put it on before he picked the duffle bag up. He looked down as the coat went all the way to his ankles. Looking back to Frank he extended his hand as to which The Punisher took it. "Thanks Frank" he said shaking his hand.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Kid" Frank said with a nod towards the portal making Jacob look at it.

"Me too" was all he said moving towards the portal to wait for Kim and Shego.

XX

"I still don't fucking trust him" Kim mumbled as her and Shego walked over to Tiara.

"He's coming with us, he knows their weakness, and if we are being thrown into war we'll need him" Shego replied looking at Kim.

Kim huffed a bit still not happy that Jacob was coming. Deep inside she still believed that he and Shego had relations behind her back. Quickly looking up she saw the JLA jet come and land in front of them. The hatch opened and Wade came walking on out. He was carrying some things in his hands.

"I brought some things I whipped up for you two" he said looking at Shego and Kim.

"Oh boy presents" Shego chuckled looking at him.

"Yup, for you Kim I made a hybrid suit. It's a cross between your enhanced Black Star suit and your Battle Suit. If it's damaged the nano tech will repair it quickly. It's fire resistant and if your powers return it will accommodate them. The battle suit part of it will enhance your powers" Wade said passing her a suit.

Looking down at the suit it was black like the Black Star suit she had worn when Cortez had captured her. It had light blue lines going down it. She smiled before disappearing into the jet. In a few minuets she walked back out. Her swords on her back, sais on each hip. On both of her thighs were a pair of .50ae desert eagles. She had them holstered on each hip.

"Ooh Kimmie got another upgrade" Shego said walking over and giving her a quick kiss.

"And for you Shego a new suit, one similar to Kim's. Fire resistant, able to repair itself, and like hers if your powers return it will enhance them. I had managed to infuse bits of the comet that gave you your abilities into the suit" Wade said looking at her before passing her the other suit in his hands.

She looked down at the suit before looking the suit she had on over. It was torn, exposing her mid rift and cleavage. Her pale hand was out, the glove over her left hand had been torn off. She smiled before walking into the jet. She walked back out in a few minuets dressed in her new suit.

"You look hot" Kim said with a smile before walking over to her side.

"I do don't I" Shego said looking herself over.

"You two be careful, just come back" Tiara said hugging them both. They looked at her and smiled as Kim hugged Ron goodbye.

"You two ready?" Jacob asked walking up. They turned and looked at him. He looked different too, new guns, new outfit, and a new look in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go" Shego said looking at him. "Even you got an updated outfit" she said nudging her shoulder into his. This action made him smile before they started walking towards the portal where Katara waited.

"Wait" he said making both Kim and Shego look at him. He turned and looked at Tiara who was looking at him. Four hours earlier she had professed her love for him. He had rejected her because of what he had done. He looked at her, her face blushing a bit as he walked over to her. As he walked he tugged out two necklaces, one was of his dog tags from when he served. On that chain was a diamond ring, it was the one he had proposed to Lex with. The second one was a mushroomed bullet, his lucky charm. He took it off of and placed it in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the necklace.

"It's my lucky charm, that bullet almost killed me. So when it was removed I requested to keep it and make a necklace out of it. I want you to have it, maybe the luck will go to you too" he said looking down at her.

She looked at the necklace before back up to him. She quickly threw his arms around his neck hugging him tightly. A lone tear slipped from her eye as she felt his left arm wrap around her. "Just come back to me" Tiara said before he let her go.

"I don't make promises if I can't keep them" he said softly before walking towards the portal.

"You three ready?" Katara asked looking at them.

"Yeah, ready as can be" Kim said looking at her.

Together the three walked forward. One by one they walked into the shimmering portal. Shego was the last one in. She was in awe at its splendor. It was a purple color, swirling around them. She felt weightless as she floated behind everyone.

_"Go Team Go" _she heard from her right making her look. She saw it in the wall of the portal. Her and her brothers when they had founded Team Go. She looked around to her left to see the day she had left the team for a life of crime. Looking around she was seeing flashes from different times in her life.

She saw the pyramid in South America where it had all started. She saw herself battling the hunter, the serpents, and finally the serpent queen. She reached up and rubbed her cheek, feeling the lightening bolt scar on her cheek.

Looking around she saw it go to the dinosaur infested island. The night they had been attacked before they were caught up fighting raptors. It then flashed to the first time she met Jacob. The man had saved her life. It then jumped to when her and Kim were in the tree for the night. Their kiss, one that wasn't real at the time. It then flashed to her fighting the mind controlled Kim. Another vision appeared, when Kim has Shego skewered to the ground when she broke the mind control.

It jumped to them riding on Jacob's boat, leaving the island behind. Their eyes were locked and they slowly leaned in and their lips met. It was their first real kiss. Shego smiled at the memory. Her hand went up and touched her lips, feeling Kim's on hers. Looking up she watched many others memories flash by. The first time they made love, their first real date, and the massive xeno attack

Kim's death flased by reminding her of the death that almost broke her. Looking away she closed her eyes banishing the memory away. "Never again" she mumbled softly telling herself she would never let that happen again.

XX

Jacob watched his own memories flash by. He saw Lex just before he left for basic. He watched as he presented her the ring. She happily accepted it and kissed him. It flashed to her death reminding him of the most painful part of his life. He looked away and looked as the next memory was him saving Shego.

Jumping forward he saw after XeYori was defeated it was of the whole team in a pizza shop eating and laughing. He looked over to see the day he turned on Shego and Kim. He turned on them for an empty promise of returning his dead bride to be to him.

It flashed again showing his fights with Kim and Shego. He had chances to kill them, but he couldn't no matter what. He loved them, they were his family and he had turned on them. He looked down at his revolver thinking of just ending his shame now. He couldn't though, they needed him.

XX

Kim looked at her memories as they played out on the walls of the portal. She saw her first mission making her smile at it. Looking around she saw many of the same memories that Shego had except from her point of view. The kiss she gave her in the tree while she was under mind control from Cortez she had ment it.

It flashes to her fighting xenos in Middleton. She saw her own death at the hands of XeYori. She turned away from it and looked in the direction of some more memories. She saw her tapping into a new plasma power she had gained from when Shego had saved her life. She looked at her and Jacob fighting.

She snarled a bit remembering what he had said to her. He had admitted to sleeping with Shego. That had caused her to go into a fury. Every time she had a chance to kill him people had stopped her. She was going to make sure of something, he was not going to return to their world.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and she landed on hard stone. Looking forward she saw Katara standing in front of her. Looking back she looked as Shego and Jacob landed on the ground. Walking over to Shego she placed her arm around her waist. They looked as Jacob stepped forward, slinging the duffle bag over his back. He cocked the action of his M-4 and looked around.

The sun shined down on them as birds flew over. The buildings that surrounded them were almost Japanese in design. Looking behind themselves the portal closed revealing a large building. They looked at it, golden dragons were on the building. It had massive pillars holding the roof up. One thing seemed to bother all of them, no one seemed to be home. It was completely deserted making Kim, Shego, and Jacob trade worried glances.

"No, this isn't good" Katara said making them turn and look at her.

"What is it Katara?" Shego asked looking at her.

"This is the Fire Nation capital city" she said looking to the three of them. They looked at her, remembering what she had said earlier. They were in the capital of the nation that had started a war. Looking up the saw a figure fly by. Katara's eyes shot wide. "AANG" she screamed making the figure look down.

It swooped down and they looked at a twelve year old boy. His bald head had a blue tattoo of an arrow. He wore orange and yellow robes, similar to that of the monks on earth. His gray eyes looked at the three people who stood behind Katara.

"Who are you three?" Aang asked looking at them. "And were you the ones who kidnapped Katara?" He growled looking at them snapping his staff at them. A breeze shot by them making them trade looks.

"No, they didn't kidnap me Aang, they needed my help..." Katara was in the process of explaining what happened when three explosions went off. They all looked back as three water jets shot into the air. "It's begun, the invasion" Katara said looking at Kim, Shego, and Jacob.

"I'm going after Ozai, you need to get to Sokka and your father on the front line" Aang said spinning his staff making ten foot long wings shoot out of it, and taking off into the air.

"Did he just fly away?" Jacob asked pointing at the kid.

"Later, we need to help Katara" Shego said looking at him.

"Well it ain't the full Team Possible but it'll due" Jacob said walking forward with them.

Kim quickly turned and looked at Jacob. He stopped and looked at her. "Let me make this clear fucker, it is me and Shego. You are just here as the help. You are only here because you know Black Star. Make one false move, give me one good reason and I'll cut your fucking head off" Kim snarled taking her sword out and putting the tip to his throat.

"Kim we need him now, he's a soldier. We need to let it go right now. We need to help Katara get to where she needs to go" Shego said placing her hand on the hilt of the redhead's sword.

She looked at Kim who looked back at her before to Jacob. The sword lowered and she sheathed it. Kim turned her back to Jacob. Slowly the four walked up a small hill. Together they looked on as the invasion force started up the beach.

"Let's go" Kim ordered walking down the hill leading the way.

* * *

**Well that closes out the prologue honest thoughts please. As promised this is the music mix I promised y'all. This is like the main soundtrack to this story. I had help from Raischenzo himself to make this mix. Since I had time to prepare I tweaked this mix big time. Once each chapter is over I will put up a tracklist to go with each chapter. There will be a main song on the chapters I deem. The main song will come from the soundtrack. Well give me your thoughts on the mix.**

** 1. The Lightening Strike by Snow Patrol **

**2. Frontline by Pillar**

**3. The Gun Show by In This Moment.**

**4. Fight For All The Wrong Reasons by Nickleback**

**5. Looking For Angels by Skillet**

**6. It's My Time To Fly by The Urge**

**7. I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

** 8. A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow**

** 9. Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin feat Valora**

** 10. Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**11. Don't Wake Me (Pull Remix) by Skillet**

**12. Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight**

** 13. Someday by Nickleback**

**14. Just Like A Wylin by Bonecrusher feat Three Days Grace.**

**15. Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet**

**16. The Game by Disturbed**

** 17. For You by Keith Urban **

**18. Fight The Power by Korn feat Xzibit**

**19. I'd Come For You by Nickleback**

**20. Those Nights by Skillet**

**21. Burn It To The Ground by Nickleback**

**22. Going In Blind by POD**

**23. Hero by Skillet.**

**24. So Far Away by Staind**

** 25. One Day To Late by Skillet.**


	2. Chapter One

Well** I know I just posted the story yesterday but I wanted had the prologue and chapter one finished. So I figured I'd post them. This one will have some action I'm know for. Not as much as will be later. This will be a fun chapter showing a future problem to come. It will also show a darker side of Kim that she had developed in Black Star Rising. I hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe or the Avatar the last air Bender universe I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it**.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The combined forces of earth benders, swap benders, and Water Tribe warriors charged out of their submarines. Fire benders launched torrents of fire at the attacking soldiers. Explosions sounded as Fire Nation defenses tried to push back the invading forces. The warriors let out a fierce battle cry as they charged into battle.

Sokka ran along side his father Hakoda. He gripped his custom made black bladed sword. He lifted his shield up and blocked a fireball that a fire bender threw at him. He turned an looked as his father engaged a Fire Nation foot soldier.

"We need Katara" he grumbled as he cut the spear head off of a spear that had been thrust at him with his sword. He slammed his shield into the soldier knocking him to the ground. He turned and looked as another soldier ran at him to attack but before the soldier got to him a rock slammed into the soldier.

"You owe me" Toph said coming up to his side. "Any sign of Sugar Queen?" She questioned as she launched another rock at some oncoming soldiers.

"No I haven't seen Katara" Sokka replied as he looked across the battlefield.

XX

Kim struck a Fire Nation soldier on the back of his neck. The impact knocked him out as he fell to the ground. The battle raged on and they were getting closer to it. She glanced back to see Katara right behind her. Past the water bender was Shego and beyond her was Jacob.

She turned her attention back to the battle as they grew near. Jacob quickly shot forward and stopped her. "What?" She hissed at him. He just pointed up to the top of a cliff. She looked up and saw the battlements firing what looked like giant crossbows.

"We need to take those out, they spot us we're done" he said looking at her.

She just looked at him before looking back up to the battlements. She watched one fire its arrow, blowing up a truck. He was right, although she'd never admit that. She'd also never admit his knowledge of the battlefield was invaluable. She looked around before her eyes fell onto a path that led up to the battlements.

"Shego, take these" She said passing her still holstered desert eagles to Shego.

Shego took the pistols, since she lost her powers she needed these guns. She was never found of guns, she would never kill someone. She also knew as long as Kim didn't loose it again she wouldn't go as far as she had on Darcy the witch. She looked as Kim led the way up the path. Katara was right behind her, but Jacob still stood there. He was looking the whole battlefield over. She noticed something he was tensed up as he looked on.

"Jacob?" She questioned placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him as he flinched a bit before looking to her. He said nothing, instead he just nodded up the hill telling her to proceed up the hill.

She just walked up the hill, following Kim and Katara. _What the hell is up with Jacob? _She questioned in her thoughts. She glanced back at him to see he was following her. He looked up at her and gave her a half hearted smirk. She could see it, something deep inside him was off. They came to the top of the hill just as another battlement fired. They looked as four of them were lined up along the cliff.

"Shego, you and me will take this one. Katara, you take Jacob and get that one" Kim said pointing at the two closest to them.

XX

Katara looked at her and nodded before turning to Jacob. Together they ran towards the second battlement. They ran up to the door and looked at it. Jacob raised his gun to fire a shot at the lock. Just before he could fire a shot two water tendrils slammed into the door, knocking the door away.

He ran in after her. He watched as she threw two jets of water and froze the soldiers to the walls. Katara smiled as she walked forward and looked around. There were more arrows stacked up on the ground. Looking up she saw the crossbow artillery launcher. She moved up the steps towards it, looking it over. She stood there behind it, ready to destroy it.

Suddenly a fireball shot by her, her only saving grace was she ducked in time. She looked up, her brown hair flowed around her head. She looked to see a soldier charging at her. He had fire daggers in hand as he charged her. She turned to face the charging soldier, ready to fight him. Before she could attack, there was a thunderous sound. She looked on as blood, skull fragments, and brain matter splashed out of his right temple.

Looking at him, she watched as the soldier slammed into the wall before slumping to the ground. She looked at him, shock moving across her face. Slowly she looked down to see Jacob pointing his gun at the dead man. Smoke rose out of the barrel as he slowly lowered it.

"Is he?" She questioned as he walked up the steps.

"Yes, sorry you had to see that. Get out of here, I'll finish up in here" he said looking at her.

"Did you have to kill him?" She asked in a shaky tone while he looked down at the soldier.

"He'd done far worse to you, go I'll finish up in here" he said looking the giant crossbow over.

XX

Shego slammed her fist into a soldier's gut. He doubled over her fist gasping in pain. She looked down as he rolled off her fist to the ground. Looking up she watched as Kim slammed another soldier's head off a wall. He fell down hard and unconscious.

Kim looked down at Shego and smiled before looking at he crossbow. Pulling out her swords she cut the cord first. She then swung the other sword and cut the crossbow in half. Smiling at her handy work she walked back down to Shego. Together they walked outside to find just Katara waiting there.

"Where's Jacob?" Kim asked looking around.

"Still in the battlement" Katara replied throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"What, YOU JUST FUCKING LEFT HIM THERE?" Kim roared at Katara making her flinch.

"What's the problem? He just killed a man" Katara replied looking at her.

"What's the problem, he's a goddamn traitor" Kim snarled, pushing past her, her swords in hand. She stopped and looked as he walked out of the building. He held a detonator in hand. He looked back, pressing it he heard the beep. They watched as the building exploded.

"KATARA" a voice sounded making them all look.

The four of them looked as a young man about sixteen came running up. He was wearing a warriors outfit, one of armor and a wolf head helmet. Katara smiled and ran to him. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He pulled back and looked at the other three who looked at him.

"Who are you three?" He asked looking at them.

"Interdictions later, we are still in a battle" Shego said looking at them.

Suddenly there was another explosion making them turn. They looked as smoke billowed out of the last battlement. The door opened and out stepped a man, blood dripping from his side. He fell to his knees before coughing loudly. Katara and the boy looked at one another before screaming and running forward.

Kim, Shego, and Jacob took off running after them. They got to them just as Katara knelt down next to the wounded man. They rolled him over and looked at three bleeding slashes on his side. His eyes opened and he looked at Katara.

"Katara?" He questioned weakly looking at her.

"I'm here dad" she said cradling his head. "Sokka we need to get him out of here" she said turning to her brother.

"I know, Appa is right over there" the boy named Sokka said pointing towards some rocks. "You three come along." He said turning to the three strangely dressed people.

The three of them nodded and followed them as they helped their father move. Together they came around some boulders. Kim, Shego, and Jacob all froze when they looked at the great beast in front of them. It let out a bellowing roar as it lowered itself to the ground. They looked at the beast six tree trunk like legs. It had two long horns sprouting out of its head. It had a wide flat tail that Sokka and Katara used to carry their father into its saddle.

"This is Appa, get on" Katara said looking at them.

They looked at one another before running over and climbing up the tail of the beast. They looked at one another as Appa slammed his tail down on the ground. All three of them yelled as the giant beast took off into the air. They looked down to see they were hundreds of feet off the ground.

"Holy shit, this big hairy beast can fly" Shego said looking down.

They watched as they circled through the air and landed a safe distance away from the battle. Katara and Sokka helped their dad off of Appa. He groaned in pain as they carried him to the ground. Katara pulled some water out of her water skins. It spun around and glowed blue before she placed it to his wounds.

"How's that feel?" She asked looking to her father.

"A little better" he grunted in pain. "I, I need to get back to the battle. Everyone is counting on me to lead this fight."

"Dad you need to rest so you can heal" Katara said looking at him.

"I'll do it" Sokka said making Katara look at him.

"No offence Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands" she said looking at him.

"No, I'll lead the fight. Are you three coming with me?" He said to Katara before turning to the other three with them.

Kim looked at him before turning to Shego and Jacob. "We can't get caught up in this war. We are here for Juri, C. Viper, and Azula" she said looking at them both.

"Pumpkin think, we have to get through that before we can get to them" Shego started as she motioned towards the battle. "I'm starting to think we won't have a choice in not getting caught up in the war."

"No, this isn't our world, and therefore not our war" Kim said looking at Shego as an explosion went off.

"Kim listen to yourself, your not thinking like yourself. You would always help those in need, why does it matter where they come from?" Shego questioned as she placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. She looked at her love before moving in. She placed a tender kiss to her lips before stroking her cheek.

"I don't want you getting hurt again" Kim whispered as she looked at Shego. Memories of Shego on death's door just a few hours ago flooded her mind.

"I won't, Jacob what do you think?" Shego asked turning to look at him. She looked as he stood there, staring out into the battle. She said his name again snapping him out of the trance like state he was in. He looked at her as she she arched her eyebrow at him.

"I think we need some damn air support for starters. The battle while well thought out is a giant cluster fuck. As for Juri, Azula, and Viper..." as he talked he turned his attention to the battle before pausing and looking back to them. "It's going to be a whole hell of a lot harder getting to them with a whole fucking army and nation between us and them."

"You see Kimmie, we have to get in this war to get them" Shego said to her true love as she looked at her.

"Why are we even fucking listening to him?" Kim questioned, throwing one hand at Jacob who was looking at them.

"Because I trust him, and he used to be a soldier. Right now he knows what to do more then us" Shego replied.

"You trust him? After all he's done" Kim questioned looking at her.

"Yes, he's proved himself, saved my life, and I trust him. Isn't that enough for you?" She asked looking at Kim.

"No" Kim quickly said making Shego pull back and look at her.

"Fine then what would be enough for you. Would him dying be enough for you?" Shego questioned looking at the redhead.

"It'd be a start" Kim said coldly as she looked at Jacob, trying to get her point to him.

"Look we don't have time for this, we need to go now" Jacob said making Shego look at him. "Hold onto those pistols Shego, you'll need them."

Together they walked over to Sokka who was waiting on them. They climbed onto Appa's back and took off. They flew over the battlefield towards the front line. Jacob took his duffle bag off and opened it. He pulled out an ammo vest and placed it on. He transferred his .500 to his thigh before placing two pistols on his hips. He then passed some extra clips to Shego who took then and put them in their slots on the hostlers Kim had given her.

"Jacob, let me ask you something" she said making him look at her. "How can you kill someone?"

He sighed a bit as he placed a clip into his vest. Gripping the forward handle to the assault rifle he looked at her. "I tell myself it's me or them, and when that doesn't work I tell myself I'm about to kill an animal not a man" he replied as he looked through the red dot sight, checking to make sure it was working.

"How many people have you killed?" She asked looking at him.

"To damn many" he replied as they landed on the battlefield in front of the invading forces.

"LISTEN UP I WANT THE TANKS IN WEDGE FORMATION. WARRIORS AND BENDERS IN THE MIDDLE, WE'RE TAKING THAT TOWER" Sokka roared his orders out to the army. "You three will stay with me" he said looking at Kim, Jacob, and Shego who just nodded to him. Turning around he pulled his sword out his. "CHARGE" he roared pointing his sword forward.

The tanks and warriors slowly charged forward, the fire benders fighting back. Jacob stood on Appa's back, M-4 in hand. A brief flash hit him if only for a second but it was enough. His eyes darkened, as he gripped his gun tighter. The muzzle flashed, bullets raced from the gun. He looked as the bullets cut through the armor the fire benders wore.

Shego looked up at him, his eyes were dark as coal. She could see it he was enjoining it as he killed the soldiers. That or there was something deeper effecting him. She quickly jumped up and tackled him, stopping him from killing more. Jacob looked at her, snarling quickly before snapping back to normal.

Kim looked at him as he sat up slowly. She remembered how she was when she thought Shego had died. Was it possible Jacob had a similar problem? Turning her attention she looked as Sokka stood on a truck filled with barrels. It was racing towards a wall and before it hit the wall he jumped off. The truck slammed into the wall and exploded.

She looked as the wall crumbled away, allowing the army easy access. They advanced through the opening, before setting up a small fort with the tanks. They located themselves on the other side of the wall. Kim walked over and knelt down next Sokka who was looking at a map. She looked up as Shego sat Jacob down on a rock.

Katara and her father moved up and sat down near them. She looked up in the sky causing her to turn and look. Against the sun was a figure coming in fast. She then figured out it was Aang. He landed on the ground and looked around.

"Please tell me that the Fire Lord was a big wimp, and that you beat him easily" Sokka said looking at Aang.

"No, they weren't there, no one was" Aang said looking at everyone.

Sokka's eyes went wide before looking to his father. "They knew" he said making everyone look at him.

"It's not to late, the eclipse hasn't started yet, we can escape" Katara said.

"No, everyone here knew the risk, we'll seeing this through until the end" their father said.

"And we will too, until we catch the three we are after" Kim said looking at Sokka.

"Ok, well the Fire Lord would have to be close. Possibly an underground bunker or something" Sokka said looking at everyone.

"I can find it" Toph said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Alright, let's go" Sokka said climbing onto Appa, with Toph and Aang.

"I'm coming too, Shego both you and Jacob stay here, help however they need it" Kim said climbing up to join the others.

"Be careful cupcake" Shego said, reaching her hand up. Kim reached out, taking Shego's hand in hers she smiled.

"I will, I love you" Kim said before pulling her hand away from Shego.

"I love you too" Shego replied.

Kim smiled as Appa took off leaving Shego behind. She looked as Jacob stood there looking up at her. She turned and looked as they flew through the air. She knew they needed to find the three they were after. Otherwise they would be in a war that could put Shego at risk...again.

She looked as they landed on the ground. She looked over as Toph jumped out first. She landed on the ground. Looking around she smiled before turning back to the group. "I found it, five hundred feet down."

"How the hell did you do that?" Kim asked climbing off of Appa.

"I'm blind, but I see through my earth bending" Toph said turning in her direction. Turning back to the ground she punched her fist at the ground. A hole appeared making Kim arch an eyebrow at what she did. Aang walked up and helped her. Both her and Sokka walked up behind them.

"So you can't do any of what they are doing or what your sister can do?" Kim asked looking at Sokka.

"Nope, Aang there is the Avatar, he can bend all four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air" Sokka said nodding to Aang as they came out into a cavern.

"So where are you and the other two from, and why did you take Katara?" Aang asked as they traveled down the path, Toph leading the way.

"Another world, as for Katara we needed her to help bring down a criminal organization. It is one the three we are after were part of. Azula was part of it but they came back here to get away from us" Kim explained as they walked up to a river of lava.

"We can learn more later, Toph, Sokka on the wings. And you...what's your name?" Aang said before turning to Kim.

"Kim Possible, the dark haired woman is my girlfriend Shego" Kim said looking at them all. Sokka and Aang traded glances before looking back to her.

"Girlfriend?" Toph questioned having Kim look to her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Kim said before looking to Aang who opened his blue winged glider.

"Get on and hold on tight" he said looking at her.

She along with Sokka and Toph grabbed a hold of the top of the glider. Suddenly Aang took off, flying the four of them across the river of lava. Kim couldn't help but smile, something she hasn't done without Shego around in sometime. Together they landed on the other side of the lava. She looked at him as he spun the staff around, closing the wings.

"You never told us who the man with the weird weapons are" Toph said walking down the path.

"Oh him" Kim growled a bit at the thought of Jacob. "His name is Jacob, a fucking traitor that came with us" she growled walking alongside them.

"He's a traitor, then why did you bring him?" Sokka asked looking over to her.

"Because my girlfriend trust him, that's why" Kim said looking at a door in front of them.

"Wow, that's some door" Sokka said looking at the door.

Toph walked up and took her helmet off. Her black hair hung down to her shoulders. She tapped the door and smiled. "Not a problem" she said putting her helmet back on. In a flash she punched her fist into the door, instantly she dented the door. Slamming her elbows onto the door it dented more. Jumping back she raised her index fingers and kissed them. Shooting forward she slammed them into the dents she had made. Pushing her hands apart she made a hole in the door and stepped through followed by Aang.

"I am so glad we added you to our team" Sokka said stepping through the hole.

Kim was amazed at what she had just seen. Running her hands over the metal she stepped through the hole. Walking forward she looked at the others who were waiting for her. They darted down the halls of the bunker. Together they made their way through the halls until they found a man walking. Together they raised their weapons at him as he threw his hands in the air.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is down the hall, up the steps, first door on the left, you can't miss it" the man said looking at them, fear evident on his face.

"Thanks" Aang said before the four ran off.

Together they ran down the hall and up the steps. When they got to the top they ran down the hall. They stopped when they were in front of some royal doors. Aang took a deep breath before breathing out softly through his nose. Raising his staff swung it quickly sending a powerful gust of air knocking the door away. Together the four ran in.

"So you are alive after all?" Azula said cooly from the throne chair.

The three teenagers were shocked to see her there. Kim however was not. "Nice to see you again Azula" she said stepping forward.

"Kim Possible, well I'm going to do what Blackfire and Black Star couldn't do, I'm going to kill you and Shego. I know that powerless bitch came too" Azula said as she smirked at Kim.

"You won't kill me, I'll be taking you, Juri,and Viper back" Kim sneered, gripping her swords tightly as she looked at her. Azula had just threatened Shego, and she was going to make sure the Fire Nation Princess would pay for that comment.

Azula just smiled before snapping her fingers. Stepping out from behind the chair was Crimson Viper. She pushed down her sunglasses to look at the four people in the room. Her eyes fell on Kim and she smiled as she activated her taser glove. She looked to Azula who just looked at her and smiled again. Snapping her fingers again a door on the left side of the room opened. They looked as Juri Han came stepping out of the doorway. She smiled evilly as she looked at all four of them.

"Oh boy new play things" Juri commented before her eyes fell on Kim. Once that happened her left eye started glowing. Kim knew what that meant and so she got into a fighting stance quickly.

"You see Kim, you're in my world now. In here, I'M GOD" Azula cackled as she stood up laughing at the four of them who looked at her ready to fight her and the other two.

* * *

**well keeping up with Raischenzo I have a track listing for different parts of there story. What did y'all think of this chapter intence right. Well here's the track list hope y'all like it.**

**Main Song for Chapter: Frontline by Pillar**

**Attack on Battlements: Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter**

**Charging into battle: Dead Inside by Skillet.**

**Walking through the catacombs: This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Appearance of Juri and C. Viper: Party Up by DMX**

**Well until next time hope you enjoy the tracklist. The new chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Well now it's time for chapter two. Since I don't have a computer no more I write on my phone. Because I do that I can work where ever I please. So I can spit out chapters quicker then I could before. Now this will be an action chapter that will give you an idea of what has come to the four nations (I mean in the evil sense. The good will come later). Well I hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe or Avatar the last Air Bender universe. I just own this plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Shego and Jacob moved up the hill slowly with the soldiers. They moved towards the top of the hill when suddenly everyone stopped and began to pull out something that looked like sunglasses. Just then they looked as Katara passed them the glasses too.

"What's going on?" Shego asked putting them on.

"It's a solar eclipse, it disrupts the fire benders" Katara said helping her father up the hill.

Both Jacob and Shego looked up into the sky. Both looked at the surreal splendor of the natural wonder. They looked at one another before they stood on the top of the hill. Looking down they looked over the main capital city. Looking around the watched as the troops surrounded the palace of the capital.

"What was that back there?" Shego asked him as they walked down the path with the soldiers.

"I'm not sure, one minuet I'm there with you. The next I'm back in Africa" Jacob replied as he looked at Shego.

"Africa, what happened there?" She asked looking at him.

"Half my team was killed, and I had almost been killed" he replied as he looked around at the captured soldiers who were put into a building.

XX

Kim looked as Juri, C. Viper, and Azula stood before them. She stepped in front of the three teens. Her eyes moved around at the three women in front of her. She looked as Juri smiled at them. In a flash the Korean woman jumped into the air. Her left eye glowed bright purple as she flew through the air. Her fist cocked back, ready to strike Kim.

Suddenly a powerful wind slammed into her. Screaming out as the wind sent her flying back, she slammed into the stone wall next to the throne chair. She grunted in pain before snarling and looking at the Avatar. His staff was on the ground, his head was up and grey eyes locked on her.

"Let me show you how it's done" Viper said with a smirk making Juri look at her.

Viper smirked before looking back at the four in front of them. Jumping up into the air her taser glove glowed brightly as she flew through the air. She looked as Aang tried to turn on her but wasn't quick enough. Her fist slammed into the ground with a thunderous sound.

The electricity surged into the ground causing cracks to appear. Suddenly the ground erupted sending a wave of rocks at them. She smiled as the wave shot at them quickly. Suddenly a second wave slammed into the first, canceling it out. Her eyes shot wide before a boulder slammed into her. It carried her through the air slamming her into the wall.

"Impressive" Juri commented making Viper look at her.

"Both of you back off, my world will chew you up and spit you out" Azula said standing up and looking at the four of them. "Let me show you how it's done."

"Where is Ozai?" Aang asked looking at her as he moved up next to Kim.

"What, you mean I'm not good enough?" Azula said with a smirk walking down to be in front of them.

"Just tell us where he is" Sokka growled pointing his sword at her.

"And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if you are lying" Toph said making Azula smirk.

"Are you sure, I'm a pretty good liar" Azula said coming to a stop in front of them. "I am a three hundred foot tall pink platypus bear with silver wings."

Toph stood there her glassed over eyes darting around as if trying to take in details around her. "Ok, you're good I admit it" she grumbled in defeat. Kicking her feet out she sent three lines of rocks out. In a flash Juri, Viper, and Azula were encased in rock. "But it would be a good idea to stick to the truth."

"How's showing us how it's done going for you?" Juri quipped at Azula.

Azula just smirked back at her before looking back to the four in front of them. The rocks around them slowly started to crack before they exploded away. Azula smiled as she brushed crumbled rock off her shoulder. She looked back at the Avatar and his friends who were standing there in shock.

"When I left Ba Sing Sa before I left for another world I brought back some souvenirs with me" Azula said before looking up. Four men dropped down from the roof of the room. They got into a fighting stance ready to protect Azula and the two foreign women. "Dai Li agents."

Toph and Aang attacked by launching rocks at them. In a flash the Dai Li shot their hands to the left blocking the attacks. Two shot forward and sent their open palms straight up into the air. A wall shot up separating them.

Kim was way out of her element in this world. Control of the elements was beyond her, even with her enhanced abilities. It didn't matter though she needed to catch the ones she was after. She looked as Toph made a ramp as to which her and Aang ran up it. Aang jumped off of it, punching his fist out he crashed through the wall

She ran up the ramp towards the hole that had been made. Jumping through it she spun through the air before landing on the ground. She looked up to see Juri and Viper were gone. Azula wasn't though. She watched as Toph and Aang battled the other earth benders. Her eyes locked on Azula who smiled at her, edging her on.

Kim gripped her swords and charged forward. Pulling them back she prepared to strike Azula. Just then she picked up the subtle changes in the air. Ducking low a rock glove flew over her head. Looking to the right she saw one of the Dai Li standing there. She charged the man who kicked off the ground. She jumped up after him, swinging a sword at him.

His left hand, still protected by his rock glove grabbed her sword. She heard the sound of metal breaking. Looking down she watched the black handled blade was broken. She dropped the broken sword and kicked her feet out. They slammed into his chest knocking him into the wall. She grabbed him by his robes and kicked off the wall.

Spinning around in the air she looked at him as she kicked her feet off the ceiling. The added force sent them flying towards the ground below. She smirked as they slammed into the ground with such force they cracked it. Looking up her attention was locked on Azula once more. Climbing off of the unconscious Dai Li agent she gripped her white sword tightly.

She ran at Azula as Aang and Toph battled the last three Dai Li agents. Kim remembered what Azula had done to Shego so she screamed out. Jumping up she tried to slash Azula who just jumped back. The blade stabbed out and Azula just put her arm up and blocked the strike. Sparks shot off her armor as the blade went by.

Kim saw this and so she grabbed her sai on her left hip. She twirled it around in her hand before locking her index and middle finger between the middle and outside spikes. She tried to connect a blow to Azula's chest. The princess saw it coming and grabbed her hand. She kicked her foot out connecting the blow to Kim's chest.

The redhead was sent flying back through the air. She bounced across the ground and came to a slow stop. Looking up she watched as Azula jumped over her. In a flash the last Dai Li agent ran over. He kicked his hands up making a ramp for Azula. She jumped through the opening, looking into Sokka's eyes as he tried to get through.

He looked back as the agent came through next. A few seconds passed before Aang, Toph, and Kim came through. As Kim came through she grabbed the collar of his armor. She pulled him back through the hole and looked as he landed with zero grace. She turned and ran forward right behind Toph and Aang.

"I can't pin her down, she's too quick" Aang commented to Toph who broke away from them.

"Guess it's just us" Kim said, both her and Aang running for the door. She looked as the Dai Li agent went through before turning around and pushing his hands up. In a flash the door was covered by a rock. She looked at it as Aang stopped and punched his fist out. The giant rock flew away from the door.

They ran through the door just as Toph crashed through the wall. They watched as she slammed the Dai Li into a steel girder. Her hands shot out and so she destroyed the rock gloves on his hands. Her hands went back up and she grabbed the metal sides. Squeezing tightly she pulled them together trapping the shocked Dai Li agent.

"Guys stop, she's just stalling us" Sokka said coming up behind everyone. They all stopped, even Azula who just looked back at him. "She's not even fighting her hardest."

"Not true I'm giving it my all" Azula said with a smirk.

"You're just buying time and keep us here" Toph said pointing a finger at Azula.

"Um yeah, he just said that. And since you can't see I'm rolling my eyes at you" Azula said as she rolled her eyes like she said she was doing.

"I'll roll your whole head" Toph snarled making a fist.

"Don't, she's just baiting you" Sokka said as he and Aang started to walk away. Kim however stood there looking at Azula.

"Regardless, I'm here for this bitch" Kim said advancing forward.

"So Sokka is it, my favorite prisoner used to always talk about you" Azula said ignoring Kim and focusing on the Water Tribe boy. She smiled when he stopped dead in his tracks. "She was convinced you'd come rescue her, but you never did and she lost hope."

Sokka looked away from Azula, a tear dripped from his eye. Suddenly he roared out, flashes of his love hitting him as he charged her. He wanted to kill her, make her pay for what she said.

"Come and get it" Azula hissed with a flick of her wrist. A dagger shot out of her sleeve and she gripped it tightly. When she prepared to strike a rock suddenly slammed into her hand. It carried her towards the wall and pinned her to it. Another one sprouted from the wall and locked her there. Suddenly Sokka slammed into her making her look into his anger filled eyes.

"Where is Suki?" He growled at her.

XX

Zuko stood there in his father's true royal chambers. His duel swords out he stared at his father. He stood there listening to what his father was telling him about his mother. He had just found out his mother was still alive out there somewhere. He looked down, thinking about seeing her again.

"Now I've learned banishment is to nice of a punishment for you. No your punishment will be far steeper for you" Ozai said with a cruel smirk as he looked at his son. Closing his eyes, he felt it, his fire bending was back

Zuko looked up when suddenly his arms spun around. Punching his fingers out lightening shot forward. Zuko's left hand went out. His two fingers took in the lightening. His hair stood on end as the lightening went into his body. Remembering what his uncle had taught him he moved the lightening through his body. He punched his right hand out, sending the lightening back at Ozai.

The throne and ground exploded. Zuko took the moment and turned around. He ran away, back out of the room. He needed to get his uncle Iroh out too. He ran down the halls but stopped quickly. He tipped his head down, his mother was still alive. _I will find you mother_ he thought to himself before running down the halls.

XX

"Oh sounds like the fire bending's back on" Azula said with a smirk as they all heard the explosion. She kicked he left foot out, sending a blue fire ball at Sokka who yelled out and ducked under it. Azula jumped up placing her feet on the wall she smiled before she broke her restraints with blue flames. She landed on the ground and looked at everyone. "Dad's all the way down the hall on the right, he'd be more than happy to see you now" she said looking at Aang before turning and running off.

Kim stood there watching Azula run off. She listened to the others talk talk about what to do next. She contemplated wither or not to chase after Azula.

"Kim?" She head Aang say making her turn and look back at them.

"I'll come with you three, there'll be another day to get that bitch" Kim said turning with them.

XX

Shego stood with Katara, looking up at the sky. The eclipse was over, and she had no idea what would happen next. Looking back she watched Jacob walk around. She could see some how they weren't out of the fray yet. Looking back up she saw Appa land with everyone.

Kim jumped off and ran to her. They threw their arms around one another. Gently Shego kissed her and they parted. Slowly they looked back to the army, awaiting their next order. Suddenly someone shouted making them look at the soldier.

He pointed up into the air as to which everyone turned and looked. Rising above the city were red balloons with a black flame on their sides. Behind them were massive brown colored zeppelins. On the front of them were golden Lion Turtle faces. Shego looked at them before to Kim and Jacob who were next to her.

"There's your air support Jacob" Shego said making him look at her.

"They've got air power but so do we" Aang said as he opened his staff. Throwing it out he jumped off of Appa and grabbed it, before flying away.

Kim looked as Katara got on Appa and flew off to aid Aang. Looking over to Shego she watched her as she watched the battle unfold in the sky. Jacob walked in front of them his M-4 in hand. "Don't you have an RPG?" She asked looking at him.

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't have enough punch to bring one down" he replied before looking back to her.

Just then they looked as Aang and Katara landed. "There's to many of them, we need to retreat" Aang said looking at everyone.

Kim and Shego helped the wounded get to safety. They moved back down the path they had came up on. They ran down the path but stopped as the zeppelins were over top of them. In a flash rock shelves were pushed out as bombs started to fall on them.

Jacob stood there, the sounds of the bombs exploding making him look. The protection began to break and give way over top of Kim and Shego. Instinct kicked in and he ran over to them. He jumped over and tackled them to the ground. Using his body he was going to protect them. Looking up a stone pillar shot up stopping it from falling. Slowly he climbed off of them.

"The fuck was that for?" Kim growled at him.

"Your welcome" he replied turning and looking back towards the bay.

"Wait why aren't they turning around?" Katara asked looking out towards the bay.

"The submarines" Sokka said making them turn and look at him.

They all looked back across the battlefield as the air ships flew towards the bay. Bombs dropped out of the zeppelins towards the ground below. The sound of the explosions reached their ears. They watched as smoke rose high into the sky. Kim, Shego, and Jacob stood their looking out across the battlefield. Turning they looked as the children were loaded onto Appa. Hakoda walked over to the three of them and looked at them.

"I need you three to go with them, protect them, Aang is our last hope to ending this war" he said looking at them as they stood there.

"Hakoda..." Kim started looking at him before looking up at Appa. The children looked back at her before turning to Shego who was looking at her. Slowly she looked at Hakoda who was looking at her waiting on her answer. What she had seen in the bunker told her that it was going to be hard trying to get their prize. "We'll do it" she said looking back up at him who thanked her.

Shego smiled, seeing Kim was finally accepting she had to get in the war. They climbed onto Appa, she got up first. Turning around she reached down and helped Kim up and then Jacob. She turned and looked as Kim had one sword on her person. "Where's your other sword?" She asked her.

"An earth bender broke it, Shego I should have listened to you. We weren't ready to face this world. Those earth benders proved that" Kim said as she looked over to Shego.

"Well, now we have time to prepare princess" Shego said tipping her head to Kim's. She looked down as Kim took her hand. Slowly the redhead's eyes closed, finally getting the sleep she hasn't had in almost two days. Shego smiled, before looking up to Jacob who sat across from them. He smiled a bit, making Shego smile back at him. Soon Shego too fell asleep clutching tightly onto Kim.

XX

Azula walked through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Juri and C. Viper were behind her, one on each side. They walked through the halls until they walked into the royal chambers. Looking at the flames that were burning near the throne they smiled. Azula kneeled down and looked back as Juri and Viper still stood there.

"Azula, why have you brought these two before me?" Ozai said from the throne chair.

"I figured father you would want to meet our new allies and weapons in the war" Azula said keeping her head down as Ozai walked down and looked at them. He walked up and looked at Juri and C. Viper who were looking at them. "I would like to see a demonstration" he said turning to his daughter.

"Follow me" Azula said with a smile as she got up.

Together they walked outside into the courtyard. She motioned Juri and C. Viper to go out into the courtyard. Then she clapped her hands and ten soldiers ran out into the courtyard. She looked as Juri and C. Viper were back to back. The moon shined down on them as they stood their. She made a motion with her hand and the soldiers surrounded them both. She smiled before looking back to her father.

"Daughter, the palace guards are the best fire benders" Ozai said looking at her.

"Just trust me father" Azula said with a smile. "Duel" she ordered snapping her fingers.

XX

"You ready for this?" Viper asked looking at Juri. She squeezed her hand and the glove crackled to life. She smiled as she turned to the guards who were in a fighting stance.

"Oh, I've been itching for a good fight" Juri said with a sly chuckle. Her left eye came alight glowing purple. She was still pissed off over that bald child from earlier. Unsure on how the hell he was able to stop her attack it had been making her all the more mad. She looked at one of the fire benders close to her as he punched his fist at her.

Jumping forward she kicked the man's wrist, breaking it with a single strike. He howled in pain before looking at Juri who smiled and roundhouse kicked him. She looked at him as he bounced across the ground away from her. Just then three flames hit her ki shield causing the flames to wrap around her. Looking over her right shoulder and smiled at the three fire benders.

"Come here you three" she said with a smile. Running forward, arms behind her she charged the three guards. They punched their fist at her, fire shooting from them at her. Jumping forward she flew between the flames. She came out the other side of the flames. She looked at them as she landed behind them. Kicking her foot back she kicked one in the back sending him bouncing across the ground. Spinning around she grabbed both of the heads of the other two and slammed them together.

Viper ran up and punched a man in his chest. The electricity surged through him making him roar out in pain. She turned and kicked her back foot up connecting a blow to a man's jaw. She heard the satisfying crack of his jaw breaking. Turning around she looked as the man staggered around. Taking this moment she grabbed his shoulders and head butted him, knocking him out again. Turning towards another one she jumped into the air. Spinning around in the air she landed on the man's shoulders. They crashed to the ground C. Viper on top of him. She punched her fist into the side of his head knocking him out.

Ducking low two fireballs shot over her. Looking up she smiled as three of the soldiers charged her like they had Juri. Jumping up into the air her glove glowed brightly as the currents overloaded. She slammed her fist into the ground. The result sent a shockwave at them sending two flying back. They slammed into a wall as the third one flew at her. She caught the man and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Juri, catch" she said looking over to the other woman. Her fist charged up, electricity crackling as small arcs shot off of the glove. She punched him in the chest, the current shot into him. He was sent flying through at Juri who smiled.

Juri looked at him as currents arced off his body. She smiled brightly as her right leg lifted into the air high above her head her foot glowed with ki energy which made her smile deeper. In a flash she brought her foot down, the impact connecting with his face. Her foot continued down, driving him to the ground, causing to crack with the distribution of her energy. She looked as suddenly blood and brain matter shot up in front of her face as she crushed the man's head under her foot. Looking around both her and C. Viper had defeated everyone they were meant to fight.

Soft clapping could be heard behind them. Slowly they turned and looked to see Ozai come walking down the steps. He looked around at all the unconscious fire benders, and one of them were dead. Slowly Ozai stopped and looked at them both. "Magnificent" he said with a smile.

XX

Jacob sat in the back of the saddle looking out across the ocean. The moon shined down on the whole group. He looked over as Sokka flew Appa giving Aang a chance to sleep. Katara was also still awake, her thoughts on her father. Glancing down, he looked at the kid named The Duke as he clung to his duster. Looking back up he looked at Shego and Kim as they still slept. He smirked a bit before looking back out over the water. He hadn't slept yet, keeping awake just in case of a late night visitor. He doubted it since they were flying.

"You need to sleep" Shego said softly making him look at her.

"I can sleep when I'm dead" he said coldly looking up to the moon.

Shego looked at him as she slowly lifted her head up. She did it so as not to wake Kim who moaned and moved closer to her. Her green eyes looked at him. Slowly her eyes fell onto the healing gash on his left cheek. Her mind flashed to when she had his pistol to his head. "What were you going to say?" She asked making him slowly turn his head to her.

"When?" He questioned as The Duke curled closer to him.

"After our fight" she said nodding towards the gash on his cheek.

"Oh," he said only pausing to reach up and touch it. He looked back at her as she looked at the wound. "That you should have just killed me" he replied with a sigh.

"Well if I had, I'd be dead and the world would be gone. Jacob you're a hero, you saved my life, and the world" she said looking at him.

"I'm no hero, heroes don't turn on their family" he replied looking away from her.

"Which begs the question, why turn on them. Was it money, power, fame, what?" Katara asked making him look at her.

"The return of a lost loved one" he said softly, tipping his head down he could see Katara pull back, something inside her was touched when he said that. Images of Lex filling his mind, he looked back out across the water. "The return of my lost love, Lex Murphy. Murdered at the hands of a mad man" he said, closing his eyes tightly trying to banish everything from his mind.

**Well how was that, The Fire Nation has some impressive new weapons. Well I suppose I owe y'all a track list for this chapter well here it is enjoy.**

** Main song for chapter: The Gun Show by In This Moment**

**Fight in the bunker: For the Love of The Game by Pillar**

**Air ships appear: Droppin' Plates by Disturbed**

**Juri and C. Viper's proving time: Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne**

** Shego and Jacob's talk: Right Here by KJ-52 feat Jeremy Camp**


	4. Chapter Three

**New chapter for everyone. Its time to see what Kim Shego and Jacob bring to the game. This one will have its emotional parts to it but mostly action. I hope y'all enjoy it so please r&r thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe or Avatar The Last Air Bender universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

**Chapter Three**

Appa landed on the ground as the sun rose in the east. Everyone was asleep except for Jacob and Katara. Jacob was in the saddle while Katara sat on Appa's head. She looked back at him, his eyes scanning the sky behind them. Slowly he looked back to her as she stood up and stretched. Looking over he saw Aang wake up and look around.

"Wake up" he said making everyone stir. "We're walking from here" he said making everyone groan.

Kim and Shego climbed down off of Appa. They looked as Jacob took his duster off and left it in the saddle. He dropped down next to them and looked at them. Kim just turned her head from him but Shego smiled at him. He looked at her as they started walking. He waited before he fell in line in the back. His training kicking in he kept his gun slung in front of his chest.

Kim looked back at him as she walked. He was scanning every detail of their surroundings watching for any possible threat. Looking away from him she looked to Sokka who was next to her. He was still in his armor and the morning sun looked like it was already effecting him.

"So how old are you?" Katara asked pulling Kim's attention to her.

"Twenty one, you?" Kim said looking to the Water Tribe girl.

"Fourteen, what about you Shego?" Katara replied as she looked over to Shego who was walking next to Kim.

"Twenty-four, what about your brother, Toph and Aang?" Shego said with a smile before nodding to the others.

"Well Toph is twelve, my brother is sixteen, and Aang" she explained before looking over at the Avatar who was leading the way. "He's a hundred twelve, only because he froze himself a hundred years ago. About the time the war started. What about Jacob back there?"

"He's twenty-four like me" Shego replied as they kept walking. She looked back at him as he walked. It looked like he was the only one not effected by the heat. She guessed it had to do with all his training he had been through.

"Shego, I have to talk to you" Kim said bringing Shego's eyes to her.

"What's that pumpkin?" Shego asked as they continued walking.

Kim thought about it, only glancing back to look at Jacob for a few seconds. She growled a bit remembering their fight in the alleys of Go City. She slowly looked back over to Shego who was looking at her. "Never mind" she said, not feeling like fighting with Shego. She looked at Shego, seeing it in her eyes she could see she wanted to ask.

Shego was about to say something when everyone heard screaming. They looked at a town to see smoke rising from the town. They could see fire benders doing a raid on the town. Kim, Shego, and Jacob moved to the front of the group. They looked at one another before to the group.

"Hide, the three of us will handle this" Shego said as the three of them started for the town.

"But..." Aang started to protest this but Kim turned to face him.

"Go, we are supposed to protect all of you. Now go" she said, watching as they moved over to a wooded lot.

Jacob looked the small town over as they walked towards it. Reaching up he opened a Velcro flap and pulled out two silencers. He attached one to the M-4 before attaching another to one of his pistols. They ran to a building that had a hole burned out the back of it. They looked around at the ransacked building.

Kim walked up to the broken window and looked outside. She pulled back as three fire benders walked by. Looking back out her hand went up over her mouth. The town's people were gathered in the middle of the town. On the ground were three smoldering remains. She looked back to Shego who was looking at it too. She looked back to Jacob who was watching the hole.

"We need to stop this now" Kim said looking at them.

"I'll sneak around and pick off those on the outside of the town. Wait for my signal" Jacob said making them both look at him.

Shego saw Kim about to protest this, still not trusting him. She reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her. Kim glared at her before looking back at Jacob who was already outside and leaving them. Slowly her eyes moved back to Shego who was looking out the window.

"What the fuck Shego?" Kim hissed at her.

"This is his advantage, you need to get over what happened between us and him" she said looking back at her.

"He told me you two fucked" she growled making Shego look at her.

"What?" The pale girl asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah, he told me that, and the way you are acting around him makes me believe it's true" Kim snipped at her.

"We're not doing this now, we will deal with it once we are done saving this town" Shego said stopping Kim before she could say anything else.

XX

Jacob snuck towards the back entrance of a house. He slowly opened the door, his rifle up. Looking around he slowly walked in to see nothing. Suddenly the door opened and he jumped back against the wall. He looked as a soldier carried a screaming woman into the building. He watched as the woman was thrown onto the ground. This soldier was going to have his way with this woman.

Jacob growled a bit before he reached to his boot. He pulled out a combat knife. Slowly he walked up behind the man who hadn't noticed him. Suddenly he grabbed the man, placing his hand over the man's mouth. Twirling his knife in his hand he stabbed it into the side of his neck.

Blood gushed out of the wound and across his hand and knife blade. He held tightly onto the man as he struggled to get free. Pushing the knife forward he looked as blood shot out across the wall in front of them. The knife had severed all the vitals in the man's throat. He held onto the man as he struggled a bit more before dying due to blood loss. Jacob's eyes were dark as he stared at the blood patch on the wall. His days of combat seemed to be coming back to him. Pushing the man away he looked as the body fell to the floor.

Jacob turned and looked at the woman who was hiding in the corner. He knelt down and cleaned his knife off on the dead man. He turned and looked at the woman who was crying a bit. "Hide" he whispered before turning to the window. "They're animals, not men" he mumbled before pulling his dog tags out. Looking at Lex's ring he kissed it softly.

Opening the door he snuck over into another building. He opened the back door quietly, M-4 raised he looked around. He heard the sound of boots falling on the wooden floor. They were to close for his rifle and so it was lowered quickly. He pulled his silenced .45 out and readied himself.

"Man I can't wait for leave" a man said stepping in front of him. Jacob seized the moment. He grabbed the man by his shoulder before placing the pistol into his back. The muzzle was in between his shoulders and he looked at the man. Pulling the trigger he watched as a hole appeared in the man's chest and he fell to the ground dead.

Jacob looked over to see another man standing there in shock at what he had just seen. Raising the pistol he fired the gun and the bullet caught the man in the head. Holstering the pistol he raised his rifle back up. He moved through the building to find no one else in it. Turning he moved out the back door and moved to the next house.

When he opened the next door he found himself in the kitchen of the next house. He kept his gun up and turned to the left down a hall to see nothing. Turning to the right he stopped when he saw five fire benders looking at him. "Shit, wrong house" he said with a smirk before firing his gun.

The bullets found two before the others punched their fist at him. He quickly ducked back into the kitchen as the flames raced by him. He watched the building catch fire around him, before noticing the burn on his shoulder. Reaching down he gripped a grenade before pulling the pin on it. He cooked it for a few seconds before tossing out into the room. In a few seconds it went off shaking the whole house. He stepped out from cover and looked around at the destruction. Hearing yelling from his left he looked out the hole in the wall. Fire benders were running at him and he smiled as he raised his gun.

"Well that's the signal, let's hope they come and save me" he said firing his gun at the soldiers.

XX

Kim and Shego looked as the explosion went off. They jumped a bit, shocked by it when it went off. They looked at one another before running outside. Three fire benders stood there looking at them shocked to see them standing there.

Kim attacked first, ducking low as a fireball shot at her. Sweeping her feet out she kicked a man off his feet. As he fell she slammed her knee into his back knocking him away. She turned to another man who was prepared to attack her only for Shego to kick him in the side of the head. She smiled as her and Shego turned to face the last man. Together both of them ran at him. He shot a fireball at them as to which it hit Kim in the chest.

"KIMMIE" Shego yelled before turning to the fire bender. She growled deeply before launching herself at him. The man sent a wave of fire at her which she ducked under. Running forward she jumped up and kicked the man across his face sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to get back up but she was on him quickly. She punched him in the face, giving him one good strike to the face. Knocking him out she turned and ran to Kim's side.

Rolling her girlfriend over she looked to see no burn on her. Kim coughed a bit before looking at Shego and smiling. They kissed softly before they got back to their feet. They looked as the town's people looked at them. Looking past them they saw fire benders running for them.

They looked at one another and smiled before running forward. They ran past the people towards the soldiers. Fireballs were being thrown at them to which they quickly ducked under. Running up and jumping off a wall Kim kicked the closest fire bender. The impact sent him flying into another soldier. Landing on the ground she smirked before charging in.

Shego jumped up, did a split kick, hitting two fire benders in their heads. She knocked them out, before her hands landed on a man's shoulders. She flipped over him and threw him across the ground. Once he landed she ran up and kicked him across the face knocking him out. She turned to see Kim running in her direction. Throwing her hands out the redhead grabbed them. Using the momentum Shego spun her around and threw her at a group of four fire benders.

She smiled as she flew through the air. Doing a flip Kim kicked her foot out and it slammed into the middle man's chest. She dropped him to the ground before standing up and doing a roundhouse kick on another. The other two looked at her before she grabbed one and brought her knee up into his gut. As he fell she brought her knee back up and connected a blow to his nose, breaking it.

Shego ran up and slammed her shoulder into the one left. She knocked him off his feet, and while he was falling Kim attacked. She jumped through the air and kicked him square in the chest. The impact sent him flying back, slamming into a building twenty yards away.

Kim looked back to Shego who was smiling. Both were panting smiles forming on their faces as they looked at each other. Suddenly Shego was blasted in the back by a fireball making her scream out in pain. Kim's eyes went wide as she watched Shego fall to the ground. When Shego cleared her sight she saw a fire bender standing there looking at her.

Kim growled like an animal. She charged the man, pulling out both her sais she roared at him. Suddenly she saw it, what looked like white sparks. In a flash her white plasma sparked to life and wrapped around her sais. She smiled deeply before jumping through the air. The soldier punched his fist at her and fire shot out at her. Crossing her sais and pulling them apart a shield of plasma was in front of her.

The shield took the blast causing the flames to disperse harmlessly. Letting out a final yell she stabbed both of her sais into his shoulders. He roared in pain as they fell to the ground. She screamed loudly before pulling her plasma covered fist back. She punched the man in the chest. The blow was right over his heart, sending the stunning blast into his heart.

She looked as the man passed out from the shock. Standing up she pulled the sais out of his shoulders. She put them back in their holders before turning to Shego. She deactivated her plasma and ran to her love who was laying face down in the dirt. Knelling down she gently rolled her over. She looked as she coughed and smiled up at Kim.

"Remind me to thank Wade for these suits" she said with a smile as she stroked Kim's cheek. "I see you got your plasma back" she said looking down to her hand. Lifting it up she tried to focus, trying to activate her plasma. Nothing happened and so she let out a defeated sigh, before looking back up to Kim.

"I'm sure it'll come back" Kim said taking her hand in hers and kissing it.

"Don't move" a voice said making them look. When they did they looked at five fire benders, fist raised at them. They took a step towards them. Suddenly bullets ripped into them, passing through them kicking dust up behind them. They fell to the ground making both of them look back to see Jacob standing on a building.

Once they all fell to the ground he dropped off the building. Walking up he looked as one was wounded, and trying to crawl away. He coughed as he choked on his blood as it filled his lungs. Walking up he pulled his .500 out and looked as the man rolled over and looked at him. Blood trailed down from the corners of his mouth. Snapping the revolver up he fired a killing shot into the man's head killing him. Blood and brain matter splashed out across the dirt behind his body.

"Great timing" Shego said making him turn to look at her. He walked over to her and extended his hand to her. She went to reach for his hand but Kim smacked his away making them both look.

"Don't you fucking touch her" Kim growled at him.

"Kim..." Shego hissed but stopped when Jacob put his hand up. She looked up him, for the first time noticing the burn on his shoulder. It wasn't bad but his shoulder was red in color. "Jacob?"

"It's been a long time coming" he replied before looking back to her. "Give her a pistol" he said making Shego look at him with shocked eyes. He just nodded to her and watched as she passed a gun to Kim. Looking on she took it and quickly snapped it up and pointed it at him.

Shego got up quickly and moved over to Kim who kept her pistol on him. Jacob however said her name making her stop and look at him. He just shook his head before looking back to Kim.

"You need to pay for all you did" Kim said keeping the gun on him.

"I do, shoot me right now" Jacob said looking at her.

"Gladly" Kim said firing the gun. The bullet slammed into his shoulder causing him to growl in pain. His body twisted a bit before turning back to her.

"I meant kill me" Jacob said in a pain filled tone. He looked at her as she leveled the gun on his head. It began to shake, and he saw it in her eyes. _Come on...shoot me_ he said in his thoughts. Suddenly the gun fired and he felt as the bullet raced by his head. He looked back as the bullet slammed into a building. He turned back to her and looked as she lowered the gun. "You can't kill me" he softly said looking at her.

"I can" she hissed at him.

"No you can't, and neither can Shego. Unlike me neither of you have blood on your hands, or had a taste of blood. But I also couldn't kill either of you, because of how much I care for you two. I did all I could to protect you two while I was working for Black Star" Jacob said walking over to a barrel and sitting down on it.

"Blowing up our house with me on it, how is that protecting us?" Shego questioned as he began to doctor his bullet wound.

"Would you rather a lightning bolt through the heart?" He questioned looking at her.

"Then why did you tell me you fucked Shego" Kim hissed at him.

"Mind fuck, try to throw you two in disarray. I never did, nor would I ever put her in that situation" he replied looking over to her. He could see it in her eyes she had inner turmoil over wither or not to believe him.

"Jacob what's the real reason behind you turning?" Shego asked looking at him.

He sighed a bit before standing up and walking over to them. He looked at both of them as they looked at him. Tipping his head down he closed his eyes remembering many horrors he had seen over the years.

"Answer her" Kim snarled at him making him look at her.

"I WAS THERE ON THE FRONT LINES OF THE HIGHBREED INVASION, I DID ALL KINDS OF BLACK OPPS MISSIONS, I DID SOME DARK AND DIRTY DEEDS. LEX WAS MY PEACE, SHE WAS MY LIGHT IN A DARK ROOM" he roared as he threw the barrel across the town at another building. He fell to his knees tears dripping from his eyes. "She was to me what you two are for one another. She's what held me together, kept me from falling apart."

Kim and Shego looked down at him as he sat there on his knees. Slowly Shego walked forward leaving Kim standing there. The redhead looked at him as he just rocked back and forth a bit. Looking on she watched Shego drop down next to him. Her arms went around him and she hugged him before looking back to Kim.

Walking forward Kim moved to be in front of him. She now understood what he meant. When they had fought in the alleys of Go City. She kneeled down in front of him and looked at him as he lifted his eyes to her. "I forgive you, I understand now what why you did it" she said looking at him. "We can work on rebuilding our friendship while we are here."

"I'd like that" he said softly as she hugged him with Shego.

XX

Kim and Shego watched as Katara worked on healing Jacob's wounds. Once they were healed they started walking again. It was about noon, the sun was beating down on them. Kim stood next to Shego and reached over and took her hand. Shego looked at her and smiled before leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm proud of you" Shego said giving her another kiss.

"This is humiliating" Katara said making them look at her.

"What getting our butts kicked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk to the Western Air Temples?" Sokka asked her as they walked.

"Both" she replied with a sigh.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired flying everyone" Aang said stroking the flying bison's face.

"I miss Pipsqueak" The Duke said as he walked with Sokka.

"I miss my dad, only seems like I just got him back from prison. Now he's going back" Haru said walking next to Katara.

"I miss not having to walk everywhere" Sokka said making a few people chuckle.

"I miss cold beer" Jacob said brushing his hand over his forehead, removing some sweat.

"I hear you" Shego said with a laugh as she looked back to him.

"We're here" Toph said making everyone look. They looked out to see a canyon in front of them. They looked at her as she smiled, but everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um Toph, I think your feet need their eyes checked" Katara said looking at her.

"No she's right, we are here" Aang said stepping forward.

They all looked out across the canyon to see nothing. Under them however was a complete complex of upside down buildings. Climbing onto Appa they rode him down to the buildings. Everyone jumped off of the flying bison and looked around. This is where they were going to stay until they are found out. But for now it was time to rest and get to know one another better.

**How was that hope it was good for y'all. We'll learn more things about Kim and Crew in later chapters. Well here is the music mix for this chapter until next time take it easy.**

**Main song for Chapther: Fight For All The Wrong reasons by Nickleback**

**Jacob's assault: Beauty of Annihilation by Elena Siegman**

**Kim and Shego's fight: Bleed it of by Linkin Park**

**Jacob and Kim's faceoff: Caroline by Seventh Day Slumber**


	5. Chapter Four

**Well I got the new chapter finished for y'all. This one will have a dark moment to it because of the other stories Raischenzo has written for this series. There will be a bad ass fight scene involving Combustion Man. I hope everyone enjoys it so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or Avatar The Last Air Bender universes I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kim stood there looking at the surreal wonder of the Western Air Temple. The murals of the air bison were mesmerizing to her. She scanned them over with her olive eyes. She reached out and ran her hand over the smooth stone. She looked back to see Aang and the others come walking towards a fountain. She looked as Shego and Jacob followed them.

She remembered his breakdown after she had shot him. She had forgiven him for what he had done to them, but that didn't mean she fully trusted him. She walked over as the six of them sat down on some rocks. She walked over and looked at Shego as she patted the spot next to her. Kim smiled as she walked over and sat down next to her.

"So what's the new plan?" Aang asked looking at everyone.

"Our new plan is the same as the old one. You just need to master the four elements before the comet comes" Sokka said with a smile as he looked at Aang.

"Yeah sure I'll just do that" Aang said with a grumble as he flicked a pebble off of the rock he was on.

"Wait a minute... comet?" Shego asked looking at the group.

"It's this comet that comes every hundred years and gives the fire benders like an insane power boost" Sokka said looking at her.

"Aang, it's not going to be easy" Katara said looking at him.

"Well it's not even going to be possible. I mean where am I going to find a fire bending teacher?" Aang protested looking around at them. It was clear evidence that Aang didn't want to talk of this. He just grumbled more as people thought about what to do.

"What about Jenog Jeong?" Katara asked.

"Whose... oh never mind if it's important I'll figure it out" Toph said with a sigh.

"Oh well, guess we can't find anyone. Come on I'll give you a tour of the temple" Aang said. Jumping up he grabbed his staff and started running for the side of the building. The staff opened and blue wings shot out as to which he grabbed the handles and flew off. Momo the small lemur following him.

"What's his problem?" Sokka asked watching Aang fly away.

"That's what war does to people" Jacob said tying his boots. They all looked back at him as he pulled his ammo vest off. He turned his back to them pulling his burnt shirt off. Once he did everyone gasped, even Kim and Shego. In the center of his back was a round scar about the size of a half dollar piece. But that wasn't what made people gasp. Crossing his back were two long scars that went from his shoulders to the small of his back.

He reached into the duffle bag and took out a new T-shirt. As he was turning around they saw the tattoos on his shoulder. One was the Chinese symbol for love while the other were some words. They read; _For those who go downrange into the fray damn few_. When he turned fully around they looked at his muscular body. There was a few more scars going across his chest. He pulled his shirt on, covering the twin scars on his abs.

"You speak like someone who knows" Katara said looking at him.

"Better than most people should" he said looking at her.

"Off all they years we've known you, we never knew you had those kind of scars" Kim said looking at him.

"That's what happened in Africa" he said softly as they moved towards Appa so they could catch Aang.

"What about the two on your abs?" Shego asked as they climbed onto the sky bison.

"You two ain't the only ones who ever dealt with a hunter" he replied causing both Kim and Shego's eyes to shoot wide.

"You mean, like the creatures we faced in the pyramid. When we first faced xenos?" Shego asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I had to get it in close. Once it stabbed me I shot it with the .500, killing it" Jacob said patting the pistol.

They sat in the back of the saddle as they took off after Aang. They watched them fly after him as they were yelling after him. It seemed like he was ignoring them before he did a loop. Turning around Aang flew back to where they had been originally. As he landed he started talking about different things for them to do. Kim, Shego, and Jacob sat up in Appa's saddle.

"That's going to have to wait" Toph said as she pointed back past Appa.

They all turned and looked as Appa moved out of the way. They all looked to see a sixteen year old standing there looking at them. His hair was black and shaggy with golden eyes that scanned over everything. Over his left eye was a large burn scar that stood out. He smiled slightly as he raised his hand to wave at them. "Hello Zuko here" he said with a slight smile.

Kim, Shego, and Jacob looked as the others got into a fighting stance. The three looked at one another before looking back to the new person before them. They listened to him try to make his case for the others but in the end they weren't having any of it.

"If you won't have me as a trainer, then take me as your prisoner" Zuko said dropping to his knees. They watched as he lowered his head and extended his arms to them.

"No we won't" Katara snarled before launching a turret of water at him. It knocked him back as she growled loudly. "You need to leave now, and if we see you again... well we better not see you again."

They looked as Zuko sulked away defeated. Kim looked at him before looking to Katara who was fuming. Dropping down off of Appa she walked over to her. She took her arm and together they walked away. Shego looked down at those who were left.

"So who was that?" She asked looking at them.

"Zuko, he would hunt us all over the world on some crazy notion to regain his honor" Sokka said sitting down on a fallen pillar.

"Look I don't see the problem here" Toph said making Sokka and Aang look at her.

"You weren't there for everything he did to us" Sokka shot back at her.

"You're all missing the point" Toph said walking to Aang. She wrapped her arm around his neck before pointing at him. "Aang here needs a fire bending teacher"

"She has a point, if you need to learn that last element why not him?" Shego questioned as she dropped down and walked over to them.

"I'm not having Zuko be my teacher" Aang said making Toph throw her hands in the air.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one here" she growled storming away.

XX

Katara and Kim walked down a hall in silence. Looking over she saw the frustration in Katara's eyes. Letting out a sigh Kim led her over to a balcony that over looked the canyon. They watched birds flyby as a waterfall roared nearby. They looked as a soft wind blew by kicking up the foliage around them.

"Why did you drag me away?" Katara finally said looking over to Kim.

"What happened between you two?" Kim asked, never taking her eyes off the opposite canyon wall.

Katara turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly she remembered Ba Sing Sa. She remembered both her and Zuko in the same prison cell. She had offered to heal his scar, to free him of that burden. While they were there they had kissed. She had fallen in love with the banished prince. He then turned on them, hoping to regain his honor.

"I opened myself up to him and he turned on me. Even after I told him I fell in love with him" Katara said a lone tear dripping down her tan cheek.

Kim looked back over to her as she sat on the ledge. Walking over she sat down on the ledge next to the water bender. Looking back out across the canyon she sighed a bit before looking to Katara. "I understand what you are going through" she said looking at her.

"Are you talking about Jacob?" Katara questioned looking back at her.

"No, although it did hurt me when he turned on us he's not what I'm talking about" the redhead said looking over to her, the memories of what she wanted to talk about flooding back to her.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked looking down to her hands.

"About two years ago when I was kidnapped by Doctor Cortez before he gave me the shot that boosted everything he had me under mind control" Kim started looking back out as birds flew by.

"What does mind control have to do with anything?" Katara questioned looking at her.

"Nothing, it's what I did while I was under mind control. I let Shego in close, got her to admit she was in love with me. Then, I turned on her. I almost killed her, almost killed the woman I love. I felt so horrible for what I did to her. Zuko, I could see it in his eyes, he felt as bad as I did.

"Your feelings for him are still there, their just covered in wounds. They will heal, and you will unlock them again" Kim explained looking, all the time studying Katara's reaction.

"Kim, I don't know how I could after what he did" she said lowering her head.

"Time Katara, that's all you need" she replied looking at her.

XX

_Shego's eyes opened in the darkness of the room her and Kim shared. She sighed a bit before sitting up. Looking over she saw Kim was gone making her figure she had gone out. Standing up she walked over and dressed herself before walking out of the room._

_ It was night, making her wonder how tired she truly had been. She walked out into the main room and looked around to see nobody around. Just then something dripped into her hair. She reached up to find out what it was. Just as her hand was over the spot something warm dripped onto her hand._

_ Pulling her hand back she looked at it in the low light. She could see it was red in color. Slowly she brought her hand up to her nose and sniffed it. Her eyes shot wide, it was blood. Slowly her head lifted up as the moon broke through the clouds. Her eyes shot wide when she saw the bodies of Aang, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara. They were stuck on the ceiling but she saw it, their chest were exploded out._

_ Just then she heard the sound of gunfire making her look. She watched as Jacob came around the corner. His gun was up and he was firing wildly into the darkness. Just as he turned towards her a black bladed tail shot out of his chest. He fell forward to the ground blood pooling around him. _

_ Shego looked on in pure horror as the slender head appeared from the darkness. It's clawed hands grabbed his shoulders. Lifting him backwards the monster opened its mouth to show off a second pair of jaws. Jacob just looked at her and smiled before the second set of jaws shot through his head. They came out between his eyes, making his body go limp. The creature turned towards Shego and hissed. _

_ A xeno, there was a xeno here in this world. It suddenly shrieked loudly making her look at it. Just then she heard more crawling across the walls. Looking around she watched xenos crawling in her direction. Suddenly there was a powerful roar making them stop and stare at her. They were hissing as their black elongated heads swayed back and forth._

_ "I should have warned you, I'm immortal" a cold voice said from behind her._

_ Shego's eyes shot wide as a cold chill ran down her spine. Slowly she turned around to see a form walking through the xenos. She looked as XeYori walked through the group and came to a stop in front of Shego. Her tail came out from behind her back and Shego's eyes shot wide. For the tail was coiled around Kim's neck. In a flash XeYori uncoiled her tail dropping Kim. Although just before her feet hit the ground the bladed tail shot forward._

_ Shego looked on in pure horror, screaming as she watched the bladed tail shoot down. She fell to her knees and looked as her love was disemboweled. Her internal organs spilled out onto the stone floor. When Kim fell to her knees the bladed tail flashed out and decapitated Kim._

_ "You couldn't save them, you're a failure" XeYori hissed in Shego's ear._

_ "Why Shego, why didn't you save me?" Kim's severed head asked looking up at her._

_ "What about me?" Jacob questioned standing up._

_ "Why Shego, why Shego?" Kim asked, her body standing up. Once she did her organs hung out of the wound blood gushing from the stump where her head once was. Her intestines, stomach, and liver all dangled from her body. They swayed back and forth as she stood there._

_ "You couldn't save us either" two more voices chimed from her left. _

_ Looking over she saw her parents walking up. Her eyes waters when she saw them. They each had a hole through their gut from where XeYori had stabbed them with her tail to save her. Their faces and chest were melted exposing the bones under their skin. Their muscles were exposed twitching when they talked._

_ "Failure, failure, failure" Kim, Jacob, and her parents chanted making her scream out. _

_ Her hands shot up and covered her ears in a vain attempt to shield herself from it. Looking down she saw a pistol laying on the ground. Grabbing it tightly she looked up at Jacob, Kim, her parents who were still dismembered and chanting. She quickly put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger._

XX

"Shego, wake up" Kim said shaking her.

Shego's eyes shot wide and looked at Kim who was over her. When she saw her she threw her arms around her. Tears dripped from her eyes as she kissed Kim with passion. Climbing off the bed she opened the door and ran out to see Jacob walking by. Suddenly in a flash she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Jacob questioned looking to Kim.

"Bad dream, I watched you and Kim get killed by XeYori" She said looking back at Kim and then to Jacob.

"Well that bitch is dead, we got nothing to worry about" Kim said kissing her before they walked to the main room. They looked as breakfast was being made.

"Hey has anyone seen Toph" Katara asked making Shego tense up.

"No, I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday" Sokka said.

Just then a wall exploded making everyone jump and look. Running over they saw Toph lying on the rubble of the rocks. She was breathing heavily as she laid there. Katara ran behind her to see her feet were burnt. She pulled out some water and wrapped it around Toph's feet.

"What happened?" Aang asked looking at her.

"Well...I kinda went to see Zuko last night" Toph said as Jacob gently picked her up.

"You what?" Aang gasped following them.

"Look it was an accident... I kinda snuck up on him" she protested

"But he did fire bend at you?" Aang inquired as Jacob sat her in the pool.

"Yes" she sighed.

Kim's ears perked up when she heard someone take a deep breath. It belonged to someone not in the group. In a flash she shot over and tackled everyone. A split second later there was a massive explosion.

"Ah man, how does he keep finding us" Sokka whined.

"Who the hell is that, and what the fuck did he do" Shego demanded looking at them.

"Combustion Man, and he can blow stuff up with his mind" Sokka said looking at her.

"He can blow shit up with his mind huh?" Shego questioned with an arched eyebrow. "I want that ability."

"STOP, I DON'T WANT YOU HUNTING THE AVATAR ANYMORE" they all heard Zuko roar at Combustion Man. They watched as the assassin fired again blowing some more rocks up. In a flash Combustion Man turned and fired on Zuko knocking him off the ledge they were on.

Combustion man turned and jumped from where he was. He landed with a loud crash, his metal leg and hand digging into the stone floor. His head picked up and he looked at the group in front of him. He looked as Katara jumped forward. Hands raised water followed her before she crossed her arms. Ice spikes rained down on him. Before any hit him he raised his metal leg and arm, protecting himself.

Sokka and Aang picked Toph up and carried her off. Katara ran back and joined them. Kim, Jacob, and Shego stayed behind and looked as Combustion Man stood there looking at them. He prepared to strike when suddenly he was blasted in the back by a fireball. He turned with a growl to see Zuko jumping at him.

He took a deep breath to fire another blast at Zuko. Suddenly he felt numbness in his neck. He sluggishly turned to see Kim standing there. Her white plasma was covering her body. She jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He staggered backwards feeling the numbing effect of her white plasma.

He growled before charging another blast. Before he fired it Shego pushed Kim out of the way. She looked at him as he focused on her. Crossing her arms the blast slammed into her. She was sent flying back but before she landed Jacob caught her. He looked at her as she laid in his arms. She was alive but hurting.

"Good catch" she quipped at him.

"Thanks" he said with a chuckle.

Getting back up they looked as the assassin focused on them. He took a step towards them when suddenly Kim jumped on his back. Her white plasma glowed as she punched her fist into his temple. He growled in pain before smacking her off with his metal hand. The impact connected straight to her head causing her vision to go blurry.

He turned towards her, the effects of her plasma taking hold. He was sluggish as his limbs and head were numb. He stared down at her as she got back to her knees. He took a deep breath and fired again. The explosion went off and when the smoke cleared Kim was gone. He snorted in approval at erasing this redheaded nuisance.

"KIM" Shego screamed catching his attention.

Turning he looked to see Shego charging him, ready to fight him. He charged up another blast to hit her with. Just as he was releasing it a swift kick was delivered to his head. The blast flew harmlessly away, slamming into the far canyon wall. Growling in anger he turned to see Kim standing there looking at him with a large smirk on her face.

Just as he was going to attack her Zuko sent a wave of fire between them. He turned to his former employer to attack. He inhaled deeply when he roared in pain. Five deep gash marks went across his face. Before he could turn to face his attacker a pair of feet slammed into his back. Staggering as he turned he saw Shego standing there smiling at him.

He was getting fed up with these insects. He prepared to take another deep breath when suddenly a powerful sound rang out. He felt no pain thanks to Kim's plasma. But he did feel something slam into his chest. Looking down he saw a bloody, ragged hole in his chest. Lifting his head back up he looked to see the one man who hadn't engaged him in combat holding a smoking weapon.

Jacob looked down the sights of his .500. Lowering the gun he walked forward past Shego. He watched as Combustion Man fell to his knees, hands over the wound in his chest. Jacob looked down at him before raising the revolver. He placed the muzzle to his head and looked in his eyes. In a flash the gun fired cutting off the top of the assassin's head.

Lowering the gun he looked back to Kim and Shego. "You two were taking to long" he said with a smirk.

XX

Zuko had been accepted into the group after standing up to Combustion Man. It wasn't exactly a warm welcome but he was welcomed. He stood in his room looking around before reaching into his bag. He pulled out a picture of Iroh. He looked at it with a small smile before setting it next to his bed. He became aware someone was behind him. Turning his eyes fell on Katara who was leaning up against the doorframe.

"You may have everyone else fooled my your little 'transformation'. But we both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me make this perfectly clear; you make one false step, one mistake, anything that'll make me think you'll hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Cause I'll end you... permently."

Katara just stared at him after saying these words. Her nostrils flared, his eyes wide with fright as she turned and walked out of the room. She stopped when she saw Shego there looking at her. She was leaned up against the wall having heard everything that the Water Tribe girl had said to the banished prince. Looking at her Katara just started away in a fast pace, passing Shego.

"So, that's it?" Shego asked looking over her shoulder at Katara.

Katara just stopped with a loud sigh. Her head was raised to the ceiling, her eyes closed. She still had those feelings for Zuko but they were too over burdened with pain. Looking back over her shoulder her blue eye locked with Shego's green eye. "Yeah, that's it" she said before walking away.

* * *

**Well how was that, will Katara eventually accept Zuko back. Only time will tell. Well here is the tracklist for this chapter hope u enjoy it.**

**Main Chapter Song: Looking for Angels by Skillet**

**Zuko's appearance: How You Remind Me by Nickleback**

**Kim and Katara's talk: Secrets by One Republic**

** Shego's Dream: Abracadvre by Kevin Sherwood ft Elena Siegman**

**Combustion Man's attack: Boom by POD**

**Fight with Combustion Man: The Great Divide by In This Moment**


	6. Chapter Five

**Time for a new chapter everyone. I find it easy to follow the episodes if I watch em before i work on the next chapter. I'm going to follow them but also will be adding in other stuff as like in between the episodes. Soon though the bad guys will be back and there will be crazy ness to be had. Well hope y'all enjoy the chapter so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or Avatar The Last Air Bender universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A week had passed since Zuko had joined the group. Since then all he did was try to find his place in the group. The only members of the group who seemed to accept him was Kim, Jacob, and Shego. It was the day Zuko was going to start training Aang to fire bend. They stood on one of the buildings preparing to train.

Jacob sat nearby. He was looking his guns over that sat on a table. He looked down at two .45 slide action pistols, M-4, P-90, .500 revolver, and sawed off double barrelled shotgun. He picked the P-90 up and looked down the sights before setting it back down. He looked over as Zuko talked about fire bending to Aang.

"Now show me what you got, any amount of fire will do" Zuko said crossing his arms.

Aang nodded and breathed deeply. He went through his progressions of simple fire bending. He punched his open palm out. Only smoke shot out of his hand. He timidly looked over to Zuko who was looking at him. "Maybe a demonstration would help" Aang suggested looking to Zuko.

"Good idea, step back" Zuko said. He looked as Aang nodded and stepped back. Taking a deep breath he centered himself. He opened his eyes spinning around he punched his hand out. The result was a tiny flame shooting out of his hand. He looked at it before punching his fist out again. The result was the same another small flame.

"What was that?" Zuko questioned before looking at his hands. Chuckling could be heard and so he looked over to Jacob.

Jacob looked at him with a smirk on his face as he sat some clips down for the P-90. "Performance issues, one in five men struggle with it" he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Zuko just looked at him for a few seconds before turning and punching his fist out. He continued that for the better part of five minutes. Each time he did tiny flames shot out of his hands. He grunted in frustration before walking away.

XX

Kim and Shego walked around a wide flat area. They looked at one another eyes locked as they paced around the floor. Toph, Sokka, and Katara sat off to the side watching them. In a flash Kim shot in, taking a swipe at Shego with her plasma covered hand.

Shego did a flip back avoiding the white glow of Kim's plasma. She landed and spun around as Kim charged her. She smirked as Kim charged in on her. Jumping up she kicked her foot out at Kim making her jump back. She smiled as Kim jumped back and landed low to the ground. She flipped her head up causing her crimson hair to flow around her head.

Kim smiled as Shego got back up. She stood up her olive eyes fixed on Shego as they walked around the sparing circle. "You're holding back" she said with a smirk as she looked at Shego.

"Yes" Shego replied with a smirk back at Kim.

"Don't" Kim replied a hungry smile on her face. She shot forward at Shego, twin trails of white plasma following her. She jumped through the air, white plasma slowly crawling across her body. She smiled down at Shego as she dropped down in front of her. Shooting forward she kicked her foot out.

Shego blocked the strike. Unlike anyone else the numbing effect of Kim's plasma didn't work on her. Shego's arm went up to stop Kim's strike as her arm came down. Suddenly in a bright green flash plasma shot out of Shego's hand. She stepped back as did Kim who looked at it. Both stood there smiling as the green plasma burned around her hands.

"I told you it'd come back" Kim said with a smile.

"Wait, your a fire bender?" Sokka questioned Shego.

"No, it's plasma, I got these powers when I was young." She explained before looking back to Kim. "Ready for me to finish what you started?" She quipped at Kim with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hardly" Kim shot back jumping at her.

Shego smirked as she dodged her lover's strike. Jumping to the right she swept her foot out just missing Kim's face. Kim did a back flip away from Shego all the while chucking her plasma at Shego.

Shego dodged the plasma as it hit the ground near her. Looking to Kim she quickly used her EX dash and charged the redhead. Kim smirked before dashing in at Shego. Dropping low, she slid under Shego's sweeping arm. The green plasma swept over her as she bent backwards.

Getting back to her feet she spun around and kicked Shego in the back. She looked as Shego quickly spun around and chucked plasma at her. Throwing her hands together she made a shield with her plasma. The green plasma struck the white plasma repelling it. Kim stepped back when suddenly Shego shot through the dispersing plasma.

In a flash she had her love pinned to the ground. She looked down at her as the green plasma burned around her right hand. "I win" she said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Kim. Just then she stopped, feeling a cold chill start to run up her thigh. Looking down she looked to see Kim's plasma covered hand. It was wrapped around her thigh.

Kim seized the moment and flipped her and Shego over. She pinned her to the ground, the freezing attributes of her plasma affecting Shego. She smirked down at Shego before removing her hand from Shego's thigh. "No, I win" she purred before leaning down and kissing her.

XX

The fire crackled around the group as they sat down for dinner. Zuko sat there pushing his rice in his dish. He looked up as they talked. "Guys, I lost my stuff" he announced making people look around to him.

"Don't look at me" Toph said throwing her hands up.

"Not that... I lost my fire bending" he said in an ashamed tone.

Suddenly Katara started laughing making them all look at her. "I'm sorry after all those times of you chasing us it would have been convenient if you lost it then" she said with a smug smirk looking at him.

He just looked at her, eyebrows furrowed before sighing a bit. "I bet it's cause I switched sides" he said looking down at his hands. He looked up as every one seemed to think about it.

"That's insane" Katara scoffed.

"Maybe not, it seemed like anger drove your bending" Aang said.

"So all we have to do is make Zuko angry" Sokka said with a chuckle as he started poking Zuko. The water tribe boy jumped around Zuko poking him with his sword handle. As he kept poking him it could be seen Zuko was getting angry. In a flash Zuko roared at Sokka making him drop the sword.

"Look, you're going to have to go to the original fire benders" Toph said pointing her chop sticks at Zuko.

"So he should go jump in a volcano?" Sokka questioned looking at her.

"I don't know, what was the original?" She asked turning her head in Zuko's direction.

"Wouldn't matter, the original fire benders were dragons, and they're extinct." He said with a sigh as he lowered his head. Suddenly his head picked up and looked at everyone. "There may be a way. The Sun Warriors, they learned from the dragons. Their culture wasn't far from here" he said looking at them

"So you hoping to have some ancient Sun Warriors energy flow through you by standing where they stood?" Katara questioned looking at him.

"Basically, it's that or Aang finds a new fire bending teacher" Zuko stated looking at them.

"Well I'll go with you" Kim said looking up at them.

"Ok, we leave in the morning" Zuko said before walking off.

XX

The moon was just starting to rise in the sky. Kim and Shego sat on the ledge. Shego's back was against a pillar, her right leg was dangling off the side. Kim had her back rested against Shego. Her head was tipped back rested on Shego's shoulder. Reaching up she stroked Shego's pale cheek. The green tinge had returned to her skin. She reached up and kissed her softly before looking out across the canyon.

"I love you Princess" Shego said softly as she ran her fingers through Kim's hair.

"I love you too" Kim cooed before leaning up and nipping at Shego's neck.

"Don't start something if you can't finish it" Shego moaned as she tipped her head back allowing Kim more access.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" Kim questioned as she straddled Shego's lap.

"Back in our room" Shego said in a husky tone as she picked Kim up.

Once she was standing she let Kim down so she would walk. Together they walked into their room. Pulling the door open frantically Kim attacked. Her lips nipped at Shego's soft neck making her moan. Shego pushed the door shut before lifting her hand up. She held Kim's lips to her pulse.

Reaching up Kim tangled her fingers into Shego's raven locks. She smiled against Shego's lips as her free hand slowly climbed up her body. She found the zipper to Shego's green and black cat suit. She pulled it down slowly, the sound of the metal zipper undoing filled their ears.

Looking down she placed both of her hands on Shego's suit. She pulled it apart to reveal Shego's ample breast. She licked her lips hungerly before reaching up and cupping Shego's breast in her hands. Brushing her thumbs over the light green nipples she heard Shego gasp. She smiled up at Shego before leaning down and taking her right nipple in her mouth.

Shego's head tipped back gasping loudly in pleasure. She looked down to the top of Kim's head. Her breathing hitched as she felt the redhead flick her tongue over her erect nipple. She gasped more as Kim pulled her head away with a loud pop. She looked into Kim's olive eyes, so full of lust looked back into hers.

Reaching out Shego undid the zipper on Kim's suit. She then pulled it down over her shoulders exposing her breast. She smiled a bit as she moved her back towards the bed. All the while they were moving they pulled their suits off one another. Shego smiled as she laid Kim on the bed.

They laid there in the room on their bed, the soft moonlight shined through their window. They looked into one another, their eyes locked as they leaned to one another and kisses. Pulling back Shego smiled as she tipped her head to Kim's. She gently rocked her hips grinding her hips against Kim's making them both moan. "First time in another world. Let's make it memorable" she cooed kissing Kim tenderly.

XX

Aang flew Appa, leaving the air temple behind. Looking back he watched as Kim and Zuko sat in the saddle. Behind he looked as Zuko leaned up against the saddle looking out across the sky. Kim sat opposite of him looking at her recently acquired pistols. She handled them before holstering them.

"Ugh can't this thing go any faster" Zuko complained making Aang look at him.

Appa let out a loud bray making Aang look back down to the sky bison. "Appa's right Zuko, we usually start our days with a more up beat attitude" Aang said with a smile making Zuko just grumble and throw his head back.

Kim just smirked at Zuko's reaction before looking back out. Her mind was still filled with lust from the previous night with Shego. She smiled before looking back up to Zuko. He looked back at her as she smiled at him. They were prepared to be gone for at least two days because they were going to search the ruins.

When Kim looked back out across the landscape. When she did she saw a large pyramid come into view. When she saw it her mind instantly jumped to South America. She saw the xenos again, the hunters, and the serpent queen. Shaking her head she banished the memories away.

They landed and started walking down a path. Kim walked behind them as they followed a path. Suddenly Aang yelled out making her look. She watched as the air bended fell forward towards a pit full of spikes. Before he fell into them he breathed out a powerful gust of air and did a flip over the pit.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me" Aang said in a shaky tone as he looked at Kim and Zuko.

"I don't believe it," Zuko started kneeling down to examine the trip wire. "This trap must be centuries old and it still works." Dropping the cord he stood up before backing up. Running forward he ran up the wall and jumped to land next to Aang. "Where's that up beat attitude you were talking about. Need help Kim?" He said with a smirk at Aang before turning to Kim.

Kim just smirked at him before running forward and jumping. She did a flip her hand wrapping around a spike. She balanced herself before looking at Zuko and Aang who were watching her. Thanks to her enhanced genetics she flipped off the spike and landed in front of them.

"Showoff" Zuko muttered with a smirk as they walked forward.

"That's some impressive art" Kim said pointing at a wall. They walked over to it to see a man surrounded by a pair of dragons. It looked like the dragons were breathing fire onto the man.

"I thought the dragons and Sun Warriors were friends?" Aang questioned looking to Zuko.

"Well they had a funny way of showing it" Zuko replied. He turned and walked away, Kim and Aang following him.

"Zuko, something happened in the last hundred years to the dragons that you're not telling me" Aang said as they walked down the path.

"My great grandfather Sozin happened. He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. Conquer one and your fire bending skills would become legendary. The last dragon was conquered long before I was born by my uncle" Zuko explained only stopping to rub his hands over a broken statue.

Kim looked at him, she could see it in his eyes it upset him greatly. His family's history was something of great trouble. They walked up until they were in front of a door. She watched as Aang ran forward and tried to open the door. They watched but nothing happened. Looking at it Kim saw a glowing red stone. She tapped Zuko and pointed at it making him look.

When he stepped out of the way they looked to see a red light on the ground. Kim looked around to see a red stone above the door. Pulling out her sword she walked over and placed the sword under the light. Looking she saw the light get reflected onto the wall. She moved the blade and watched as the red light moved over to the red stone on the wall.

There was a rumbling sound and they stepped back to see the door open. They looked at her as she smiled. Together the three of them walked in. Instantly Aang jumped back making Kim snap her sword up ready for what threat there could be. She looked up at some ancient statues. She walked past them until she came to the middle of the room.

"Zuko, I want you to dance with me" Aang said making Kim turn and look at them.

She watched as both of them got behind a statue. Looking on they followed the statues in the poses they were in. She watched them move around the ring until they ended with their fist pointed at one another. Just then a sound was heard making them look. A pedestal lifted out of the floor carrying a golden egg.

Kim's eyes darkened when they fell on the egg. It resembled the eggs of a xeno far to much. Her pistol was out and pointed at the egg. She looked over to see Zuko walking up it and look at it.

"Don't touch it" Aang said.

Zuko didnt listen as he picked it up and looked at it. "It feels alive" he said looking at it.

Suddenly Kim shot forward, sensing what was about to happen. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough as some dark green goo shot up. It trapped both of them as it sent them up into the air. They slammed into a grate built into the ceiling. Both struggled to get free but the goo had them locked in place. Kim's plasma shot to life but it did nothing to help them.

Suddenly Aang appeared next to them, all three of their faces were sticking out into the fresh air. All three struggled to get free from the trap they were in. They felt as the sticky substance pushed up against their backs. It came around their faces pushing them a little bit further. It then stopped making them breath out a sigh of relief.

"Well...it stopped" Kim said looking up at the sky above.

"What should we do now?" Aang questioned with a sigh.

"Think about our place in the universe" Zuko said, his eyes darting around.

Hours passed and the three of them were still trapped. They looked up at the stars shone down on them. Kim thought about Shego, their night prior. She smiled a bit, remembering how happy they were.

"HELP" Aang screamed out breaking her thoughts.

"Who are you yelling for?" Zuko asked with a grumble

"Who is down there" a powerful voice said.

Their eyes darted over to see a man walking up. There were people walking up with him. Each of them had a small flame in their hands. They looked down at the three of them. In about twenty minutes they had them out and some type of anteater like creatures began to lick them clean.

"For trying to take our sun stone you three must be servile punished" the chief said looking at them.

"Please, I don't normally play this card," Aang said with a smile as he placed his hand on his chest. "I'm the Avatar."

The chief and tribe looked at the three of them un phased by what he just said.

"Please we traveled here to learn the origins of fire bending" Zuko said standing up.

"If you wish to learn, you must learn from the masters Wren and Shaw" the chief said looking at the three of them.

"Excuse me, I'm not here to learn, I just came to help them if they needed it" Kim said making the chief look at her.

"Then you will not be granted an audience with the masters" The chief said as they turned and walked away.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders and followed them. They walked up to a large flame that glowed in front of them. She was in awe of its splendor as she watched it flicker. She looked on as the chief pulled two small flames from the eternal flame. He passed it to Zuko and Aang who held it in their hands.

The chief pointed them in the direction they needed to travel. Together the three of them traveled up the mountain a head of them. As they walked Kim listened to them talk about fire bending. She was watching as Aang's flame was getting smaller. She could see he was afraid of the flame.

It took them almost the whole day to get to the top of the mountain. Once they got there they saw the Sun Warriors were already there. The chief walked forward and took a piece of their fire. Passing it along the flames were passed to every other tribe members of the tribe. They made rings out of the fire and waited for what was to come.

"You will present your fire to the masters. They will judge you, and if they deem you worthy they will teach uou the secrets of fire bending. If they do not deem you worthy, you will be destroyed on sight" the chief explained before walking over to some steps. Looking up they looked as the steps came to a stop in front of two caves.

"Zuko, Kim we can go back, we've already learned enough about fire bending" Aang said looking at them both.

"No, we're seeing this through until the end" Zuko replied looking at Aang.

"What if the judge us, and attack us?" Aang questioned looking between Zuko and Kim.

"Well we're the Fire Prince, The Avatar, and a hero from another world. We can take them in a fight" Zuko said with a smirk as he gripped his duel swords.

"I'll be ready if you need me" Kim said looking at them with a smile as she patted her pistols.

"CHANTERS" the chief bellowed.

Kim looked around and watched as drums were being banged on. As they banged they chanted. Kim looked around and watched as others seemed to dance. Looking up she watched as Aang and Zuko reached the top. The drumming and chanting stopped making her look around.

"Those who wish to see the masters Wren and Shaw must now present their fires" a man announced.

Kim looked as they extended their fires towards the caves. She heard a trumpet being blown. The result was a thunderous sound and the ground shook. She reached to her hips and unsnapped the holster.

"STOP CHEATING OFF ME" she heard Zuko roar at Aang.

"STOP BEING STINGY" Aang yelled back.

She looked as they struggled with one another a bit. The ground shook again and the whole tribe bowed before everything. She was the only one still standing as she looked up. Whoever these masters are she was ready to go aid Zuko and Aang if it got nasty. In the matter of seconds she did the calculations twice in her head. It would take her about thirty seconds to get up the steps.

Suddenly a blue and red dragon shot out of the caves. Her eyes shot wide, she wasn't expecting dragons. These dragons were not like when she faced Foom. They were smaller but they were much more slender. Their wings flapped as they circled around Aang and Zuko.

Through the haze of the kicked up dirt she could see Aang and Zuko doing some motions. She remembered it from inside the building. She looked on as the dragons seemed to follow their motions. She relaxed, seeing them and the dragons following the motions. She smiled a bit and watched as the dragons hovered near them.

"JUDGEMENT TIME" the chief bellowed.

Kim looked at him and then back up to the dragons as they landed. There was a brief pause before fire shot forth from the dragon's mouths. She gripped her pistols ready to attack but stopped quickly. Looking on she noticed that the flames were in a tornado like form. Looking closer she saw the colors, so many mixed into the flames. She smiled, it was beyond beautiful.

Soon the flames went away and the two dragons flew back to their caves. Zuko and Aang came walking down the path towards them. She ran over to them and looking them over. She saw they weren't hurt and so she smiled.

XX

Shego sat there holding onto Kim, both watching as Zuko and Aang demonstrated the dance they learned. Shego smirked at Sokka's comment and Zuko's outburst. When he announced the name of it Zuko let out a defeated sigh. Everyone laughed even Shego. She looked down to Kim who leaned her head on her collar bone. Shego reached down and took Kim by the hand. Together they walked over to the fountain.

"Shego, what is it?" Kim asked looking to her girlfriend.

"Kim, we've been together for sometime and I love you with all my life..." Shego started as she reached out and took Kim's hands in hers. She looked into Kim's eyes as she looked back at her. "Kimmie, I want you to be mine forever, I want you to be my wife" Shego said looking at her as her olive eyes grew wide at this sudden offer.

* * *

**Well how was that for the chapter. Will Kim accept Shego's offer you'll just going to have to wait and see. Well here is the tracklist for this chapter until next time.**

**Main Chapter Song: It's My Time To Fly by The Urge.**

**Kim and Shego's sparing match: Fireproof by Pillar.**

**Kim and Shego together: God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton.**

**Walking through the ruins: The Older I Get by Skillet.**

**The appearance of the Dragons: Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine**


	7. Chapter Six

**Well new chapter for y'all not an action packed one but I'm following the ATLA series. After the boiling rock episode i will break away for a bit to follow my own plot line. Well here's the chapter hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Rated M for strong sexual content, strong and graphic violence, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible and ATLA universes. I just own this plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jacob was standing there, arms crossed and leaning up against a pillar, listening to Shego and Kim talk. When Shego asked Kim to marry her he smiled but it was short lived. Uncrossing his arms he turned and walked away not waiting to hear Kim's answer. He walked back over to be near the group as Zuko was passing out tea.

"Hey can I talk to you" he heard Sokka say to Zuko. Both walked away from the group over to near where Jacob stood.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked looking at Sokka who leaned up against a pillar.

"Where would war prisoners be held at?" Sokka questioned back looking at him.

Zuko's expression dipped as he looked at Sokka. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing" Zuko simply said.

"I have to know, it's my father. When the invasion started going bad I didn't retreat and a lot of our army got captured" Sokka explained, remembering the events of that day.

Zuko looked at him and sighed a bit before running his fingers through his hair. Looking at Sokka he saw the pain in his eyes on what fate had befell his father. "They would be at the Boiling Rock. You guys actually flew right by it on the way here. It's a prison inside of a volcano. Sokka I know your up to something so what ever your planning just let it go" Zuko explained all the while watching his facial expressions.

"What I'm not up to nothing, nope. I just feel so much better knowing now" Sokka said throwing his hands up in defence. He let out a fake yawn before looking back to Zuko. "Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

Jacob had heard everything and he like Zuko knew Sokka was planning something. Walking away he made his way back to his room. Walking through the door he stopped to look at his M-4. It was leaned up against his bed. He picked it up before shaking his head and setting the gun back down.

If he knew one thing it was infiltration and his M-4 was too big. Turning to the table in the room he grabbed his P-90 and smiled. It was the perfect weapon for what Sokka had planned. Even though he said he had nothing planned Jacob knew better. After all he had told his parents he had nothing planned before he went to Isla Sorna.

Grabbing his ammo vest he loaded clips into it. He picked up a silencer to the and attached it to the sub machine gun. Taking another one he attached it to one of his pistols. He looked at his sawed off shotgun and shrugged. _Why not _he thought before slipping the gun into his thigh holster. He holstered the pistol before grabbing his ammo vest. He put it on and checked his knife and smiled to see it was in its sheath.

Grabbing the P-90 and cocking the action he walked out of the room. As he walked he looked down the red dot sight. It was working fine so he continued forward. Walking up he saw everyone had gone to bed. He moved over to Appa and climbed up to find Zuko already there.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned him.

"I heard you and Sokka talking, I figured I'd tag along" Jacob replied as he sat down next to him.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Sokka appeared. When he climbed up into the saddle he let out yelp of fright. It shocked him that both Zuko and Jacob were waiting on him. He fell back to the ground with a thud. Zuko and Jacob looked at one another before standing up and walking to the edge of the saddle.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned looking at them as they climbed down to look at him.

"We're coming with you" Zuko said looking at him.

"No, I need to do this on my own, I need to regain my honor" Sokka said moving back to Appa.

Zuko looked to Jacob who looked back at him. "Sokka, I know all about trying to regain one's honor. This though you need help on, and we're coming. Besides, prisons don't have bison daycare centers. We're taking my war balloon."

Sokka looked at them both before looking at Appa. He knew Zuko was right and so he climbed down off of the sky bison. He looked as Jacob stood there waiting for him. Jacob just looked at him, his brown eyes looking Sokka over. He just looked at him as they walked to follow Zuko.

XX

Shego woke up the sun shining through the window in her and Kim's room. She rolled over and looked down at Kim as she still slept. She looked down at her and smiled as she looked at Kim's sleeping form. Leaning down she placed a kiss upon Kim's nose. She chose to let her sleep as she slowly climbed out of the bed.

Grabbing her suit she put it on and walked out she looked to her left. Walking down the hall she stopped in front of Jacob's room. Opening the door slightly she peaked in. She then opened the door and looked to see Jacob was gone. Scratching her head she walked out to see Katara holding a note.

"Hey any of you see Jacob?" She asked looking at them.

"He left with Sokka and Zuko, they went fishing" Katara replied.

"Fishing?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow before walking away.

XX

Zuko punched his fist into the furnace that fed the war balloon. He closed the hatch and looked to his right. Sokka sat on the back seat of the war balloon. Looking to his left he looked at Jacob as he sat on the front seat. Sokka was just sitting there looking out across the sky. Jacob on the other hand was looking down at his weapon.

"So did you leave anyone behind in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"No I had feelings for someone back in Ba Sing Sa. I went and messed that up" Zuko said with a sigh remembering the catacombs of old Ba Sing Sa.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon" Sokka said with a sigh.

"That's rough buddy" Zuko said as he looked up at the sky before back to Sokka.

"What about you Jacob, did you leave someone back in your world?" Sokka asked looking past Zuko to Jacob.

Jacob lifted his head up from his gun and looked at Sokka before looking at Zuko. He lowered his head before setting the gun next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at them. "I was to be married, she was a beautiful blonde named Lex Murphy. She got murdered, and I ended up killing the man who killed her" Jacob said before pulling out his dog tags and looking at the ring.

XX

Jacob sat there, he ran his fingers over the ring. Since Sokka had asked him about Lex he had been relapsing. He had no clue how much longer he was going to be able to keep it together. Looking up he looked at Zuko as he fed the fires some more. Sokka on the other hand was dead asleep.

"We're here" Zuko announced making Sokka jump and Jacob turn around.

They looked as steam rose high into the sky from an island in the middle of the ocean. Jacob reached down and picked up his P-90. Looking back he saw Sokka getting ready like Zuko was. They entered into the steam and the balloon started falling. Zuko tried to feed more flames straight into the balloon.

"The air around us is the same temperature as the air in the balloon" Sokka said making both Jacob and Zuko look at him.

"So what do we do?" Zuko asked looking to Sokka.

"Brace for impact" Jacob said gripping the sides tightly.

Sokka looked at him and nodded as he grabbed the sides of it. The basket touched down in the boiling water splashing some up on Sokka's hand. He pulled his hand back shaking it, trying to cool it down. Looking forward they watched as they slammed into the shore below the prison. The three of them climbed out of the wrecked balloon.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked Sokka as he started pushing the balloon back into the water.

"It's no good to us, besides I figured it would be a one way trip" Sokka said turning to face them.

"And still you wanted to come?" Zuko questioned as they walked towards the prison.

"Look what does it fucking matter, we are here now. Let's find his dad and get back" Jacob said, his eyes scanning everything keeping a look out for any danger.

Together the three of them snuck into the prison. They slipped into the locker room through the air ducts of the prison. They changed, putting on the outfits of the guards. Jacob hid his pistol in the back of his pants but then stashed his P-90 and vest along side Sokka's and Zuko's swords.

"These suits should help us sneak around undetected" Sokka said looking at Zuko and Jacob.

They both nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room. They stopped and got along side the wall as guards started running by. They looked at one another before one stopped and ordered them to come along. They took off running, falling in line with the rest of the guards. They ran outside into the yard to see guards and prisoners in a circle.

They looked as a guard and a prisoner argued. They argued on a rule the guard made. When the prisoner had enough he turned and started walking away. When his back was turned the guard made a fire whip and sent it at the man. The prisoner turned around and deflected the fire.

"Jinsang, you know fire bending is prohibited, that's a trip to the cooler" the guard said. "You there, help me get him there" the man ordered pointing at Sokka.

"Meet back here in an hour" Sokka whispered to Jacob and Zuko.

Both watched as he and the guard took the prisoner away. Zuko turned and looked to Jacob as he started walking towards the building. Zuko followed him walking in they made their way past other guards until they found the break room.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked walking in. Looking around he saw that the guards all had their helmets off. Thinking of blending in he reached up and pulled his helmet off. Looking over to Zuko he saw he hasn't taken his helmet off. He then remembered why, his scar. Together they walked over to the line and filled up a tray of food.

"Hey new be, I know it's your first day, but it's the lounge. Take your helmet off" a man said making both Jacob and Zuko look at him.

"What if there's an incident I could be struck over the head" Zuko replied making two men and a woman guard laugh.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up" the woman said still chuckling as she watched Jacob and Zuko sit with them.

"So can a pair of new recruits ask you veterans something?" Zuko asked looking at them.

"No you can't date the female guards" the woman said looking at him.

"Trust me you don't want to" the man across from her said with a smile. That comment earned him a cup thrown to his head. The man behind him just laughed loudly as the man rubbed the sore spot.

"No that's not it, the Boiling Rock, it houses the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?" Zuko questioned making all three nod. "What about war prisoners?"

XX

Sokka stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. His mind was filled with thoughts of his father. He looked to his right to see two guards walk up next to him.

"Uh hello fellow guard" one said.

"Zuko, Jacob?" He questioned lifting his visor up to look at the two guards.

"Shh, Sokka I'm sorry but your father isn't here" Zuko said making Sokka drop his gaze.

"So that's it, we came all this way for nothing" Sokka said with a defeated tone.

Zuko looked at him and sigh. "What would uncle say?" He asked himself before looking up at the clouds. "The clouds have two sides, a light and a dark. Also a silver lining. So when life gets you down, take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

Sokka looked at him confused for a few seconds before looking out into the courtyard. He stopped when someone stood out in the crowd of people. He smiled and shot forward. "Maybe this wasn't all for nothing" Sokka said with a smile.

"I can't fucking believe you understood that shit" Jacob said chuckling at what Zuko had said.

"No, what Zuko said made zero sense, but look its Suki" Sokka said pointing out into the yard.

Both Zuko and Jacob looked at where Sokka was pointing. In the yard among the prisoners was a girl of sixteen. She has brown hair that went to her shoulders and bounced when she would turn her hair. Her violet eyes scanned the area just as it was announced for the prisoners to return to their cells.

"Come on" Sokka said with a large smile leading Jacob and Zuko back into the prison.

Jacob smiled a bit, Sokka had found someone he loved again. They walked down the halls until they were in the main room. Sokka watched as Suki went to her cell. He motioned Jacob to stay on the lower floor, while Zuko followed him. They walked up the steps and down the path until they were in front of the cell. Sokka smiled as he walked in to see Suki laying on her bed.

"What, did I do something wrong?" She questioned sitting up to look at him.

"What, you mean you don't remember me. Maybe this'll help" he said as he went in to try to kiss her. Suddenly her hand was slammed into his face. He flew backwards and slammed into the door knocking his helmet off. He looked up at her seeing she was still in a fighting stance.

"Sokka" she gasped with tears of joy in her eyes as she ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She looked at him before giving him a loving kiss.

"I'm going to bust you out" he said stroking her cheek. "I'm working on a plan to get us out."

"I need to get in there" they heard someone say to Zuko.

Suddenly there was a loud crash against the door. They looked up to see the woman guard slammed up against the wall. Sokka looked back to Suki and gave her a soft kiss. Standing up he put his helmet back on and walked out the door. He looked as Zuko was trying to subdue another guard. He pushed himself against the wall and tried to sneak away from the struggle.

"Guard help me, I think he's an imposter" the woman said in a frantic tone.

Sokka turned and looked when suddenly Jacob appeared coming up the steps. In his hand was his gun and Sokka knew what that meant. Looking on he watched as Jacob raised his pistol. Suddenly he shot forward and grabbed Zuko and slammed him into the wall. "You're under arrest, I'll think of something" he barked before whispering to Zuko.

XX

Jacob sat near Suki and Zuko who were mopping the floor. It seemed like it was tense for both of them as they sat there. Looking up he saw Sokka walking down the steps. Walking over Jacob looked at him as they knelt down near Zuko and Suki.

"Should have just let me shoot that bitch" Jacob mumbled looking at Sokka.

"Look, I figured how we are busting out" Sokka said ignoring Jacob.

"How?" Zuko questioned looking at them.

"The cooler, we unhook it roll it down to the water. I found a blind spot between two guard towers. We roll it down to the water and ride the current all the way out" Sokka explained looking at the three of them smiling.

"Ok good plan, just one thing. How the fuck are we going to get it out?" Jacob questioned looking at Sokka.

"Yeah, how are you going to get it out?" They heard a voice say making them look up. They looked up to see Jinsang looking down at them. He jumped down and landed next to them. Jacob looked at him, sizing him up. "I hear you are hatching a plan to escape, I want in."

"What, who's hatching, we're just hatching some eggs" Sokka said starting to panic.

"Yeah so leave, or when I'm done with you, they'll be mopping you up" Jacob growled pulling the pistol out and pointing into the prisoner's gut.

"Ok, I guess the Warden will hear about this egg" Jinsang said looking at them.

Sokka just looked at Jacob and shook his head causing him to lower his gun. "Fine, we need to get into a cooler" Sokka said looking at Zuko.

"Oh I can get you in" Jinsang said looking at Zuko.

Jacob backed up and let them get set up. He watched as they walked up and set up Zuko bumped into him and Jinsang yelled at him. Zuko yelled back at him and both of them started fighting. Jacob and Sokka looked on as they kept fighting. Suddenly Zuko threw a fireball at Jinsang. Both Jacob and Sokka ran forward and tackled Zuko to the ground.

"You're going to the cooler" Jacob said looking at Zuko.

XX

Jacob and Sokka walked through the halls until they were in front of the cooler they put Zuko in. Sokka opened the door and looked in. "I can let you out if you have learned your lesson" Sokka said in a stern tone as he looked at Zuko.

"Yes, I have" Zuko said as he breathed out a fireball. Standing up he revealed that he had undid his bolts in the cooler. Looking up he saw both Jacob and Sokka were ready to go. They had their weapos in hand when the sound of a door opening caught their attention. He pulled them both into the cooler with him.

"You hear, we're getting a new shipment of prisoners. Some robbers, killers, a couple of war prisoners, and I heard a pirate might be there" the man said to the woman walking with him.

"No fooling" the woman said looking at him.

"War prisoners" Sokka said looking at Zuko and Jacob.

"Maybe your father" Zuko said looking at him. "Sokka it's your choice, stay or go."

"We'll go, it's not my right to risk Suki's or all of our freedom on the off chance my dad might be here" Sokka said looking at them.

"Well let's get this out of here and get back" Jacob said attaching his P-90 to his hip next to the shotgun.

XX

Suki and Jinsang looked up as the three of them rolled a cooler down to the water. They looked to see two more faces added to the group. Jinsang introduced them as his best friend and girlfriend. Sokka just nodded looking at them.

"Sokka are you sure about this, your father could come in on this group of prisoners" Zuko said looking at him.

"Your father?" Suki questioned looking at him.

"Sokka, it's going to be a tough road ahead. You'll probably fail over and over again. But you just need to get up and brush yourself off" Zuko said looking at Sokka who was looking back at him.

"Hey you two done cuddling, let's go" Jinsang said motioning to the makeshift raft.

Sokka looked at him and then back to Jacob, Zuko, and Suki. The three of them waited on his answer. A chance to get his father back was a risk worth taking. "We're staying" he said looking at Jinsang.

"We're not, we're out" The prisoner said jumping into the raft.

Sokka looked as they drifted away following the current. He lowered his head and sighed before looking at them. "I hope I didn't ruin our only chance at freedom" he said looking at them.

"Hey, you there stop" they heard a voice said making them look.

A guard was running at them. Jacob stepped forward, raising the P-90. He fired the silenced gun, bullets ripped into the man killing him quickly. Walking up Jacob looked down at the man. He kicked the man into the boiling water. He watched as the man floated a bit before sinking below the water.

"Who is this guy?" Suki asked pointing at Jacob.

"Jacob Matthews, a soldier from another world. I can explain it later" Jacob said as they started walking back up the hill. He looked up to the hill and together the three of them walked up the hill. Together they stopped under a guard tower.

Suddenly there was a bellowing yell making them look. As soon as it happened there was the sound of an alarm. They knew the plan was busted. They heard guards shouting as a crossbow fired. They watched as the giant harpoon slammed into the cooler and pulled it back to the far end of the prison.

"Here comes the gondola"Jacob said pointing.

Everyone looked as it rode the cord down to the prison. The four watched at it came to a stop and the door opened. Out stepped a large muscular man with tattoos and a nose ring.

"Is that him?" Zuko questioned looking at Sokka.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring" Sokka said looking up at the prisoners. They watched as the men were taken out of the gondola. The last man stepped off and Sokka's eyes lowered. "That's it, that can't be it" he said in a low tone dropping his head.

"Sokka I'm sorry" Zuko said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you get out here" a guard said making them all look up

Sokka's eyes lifted up to see who the guard was yelling at. He looked on watching as a man stepped our. His hair was kicked up by the wind. He looked around as the guards pushed him along. Sokka's eyes were wide as he looked on. He couldn't smile even though he was beyond happy. He just stared on as the man as he walked down the path. "Dad" he said softly staring on at Hakoda.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter unfortunately no action in this chapter but that will come. Also I couldn't figure out any damn songs to fit in this chapter. Next chapter will have a tracklist. There is also not a song from the soundtrack to fit in the chapter well next chapter will have a song from the soundtrack. Until next time take it easy.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Well new chapter for y'all part two to the Boiling rock. This is also the start of me breaking away from the Atla story for a bit. It's a cliff hanger lol and i promise its a good one. So please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or Atla universes. I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sokka ran through the halls of the prison, his father was here. He left Jacob to take Suki and Zuko back to their cells. His lungs burned as he gasped for air. He ran through the door out onto the gondola landing. Looking around he saw the new prisoners and the Warden walking around talking to them.

"Excuse me, excuse me, the Warden wants me over there" he said pushing through the guards. He ran up behind a line and watched the Warden adress the new arrivals. He stopped in front of Hakoda he couldn't hear what they were saying to one another but he could see the Warden got angry.

In a flash the Warden's foot shot up and hooked onto Hakoda's hands. He brought the Water Tribe chief to his knees. Sokka's jaw dropped as the Warden looked down at his father. Slowly the man's head lifted up and looked at the Warden. Just as the man started to walk away Hakoda lifted his hands and tripped him. Sokka couldn't help but snicker at seeing this.

"I'M FINE, GET THESE PRISONERS TO THEIR CELLS" the Warden bellowed as he got up and walked away.

Sokka looked on as his father was escorted away. He followed them until he saw the cell his father was put in. He started to walk for it when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back to see another guard looking at him. The man lifted his visor and smiled at him. He was relieved to see it was Jacob.

"My father's in that cell right there" Sokka said pointing at the cell.

"Ok, I'll keep watch" Jacob replied with a smile.

Sokka just nodded and together they walked over to the cell door. Jacob stood outside of the cell and looked around before nodding to Sokka. He nodded back to him before walking into the room. He looked to see his father sitting on the bed in the cell looking at him. "Thank goodness you are ok" he said looking at him.

"If you take one more step you'll see just how ok I am" Hakoda growled at him as he jumped to a fighting stance.

"Dad it's me" Sokka said flipping the visor to his helmet up.

"Sokka" Hakoda said looking at his son. Tears almost instantly started spilling from his eyes. They walked up to one another and hugged each other. "You need to be careful wearing that guard outfit. I almost punched your lights out" Hakoda said with a smile as he looked down at his son.

"Yeah I kinda ran into that problem earlier" Sokka said with a chuckle.

"So do you have a plan?" His father asked looking at him.

"We did, but some of the other prisoners got involved. They were caught" Sokka said looking at his father.

"Well Sokka, there isn't a prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe Geniuses" Hakoda said throwing an arm around his son.

"Then we better find two" Sokka said with a low tone. Hakoda started laughing as he looked down at his son. Sokka looked back at him before he started laughing too.

XX

Sokka walked out of his father's cell to see Jacob standing there. He motioned the soldier to follow him down the halls. Together they walked until they were in front of Zuko's cell.

"Zuko me and my dad came up with an escape plan but we'll need to move fast" Sokka whispered into the cell.

"What are you doing?" A man said from behind making Sokka jump and Jacob spin around quickly. They looked to see a pair of guards standing there looking at them. "I was just telling this dirt bag what i think of him" Sokka replied banging on the cell door.

"Well the Warden wants him" the woman said looking at him.

"Can't I have just a few more seconds to rough him up" Sokka questioned looking at them.

"Fine ten seconds" the woman said looking at him.

They watched as he went into the cel. A second later they heard grunting coming from the cell followed by blows landing. Both looked at Jacob as he stood there looking back at them. They just laughed before walking forward. They opened the door to find Sokka gripping onto Zuko both struggling and grunting. They took Zuko away and left Sokka and Jacob there.

"I'm going to let Suki know, go get our weapons" Sokka said looking Jacob.

"Ok be careful I'll find you guys when it's time to get the hell out of here" Jacob replied with a nod.

XX

Jacob walked through the halls of the prison towards where they had stashed their weapons. He had been fighting himself for a few hours now. He could feel himself starting to slip. Growling a bit he walked into a room. He pulled his helmet off and reached into the suit he wore. Pulling out his dog tags he looked at Lex's ring. It seemed liked looking at the ring seemed to help him keep his sanity.

Breathing out softly he felt himself regain everything. Stuffing the ring away he grabbed the helmet. He started to walk out of the room but stopped when his hand grabbed the door handle. He heard voices right outside the door making him reach back to his pistol. He knew the voices. Azula, Juri, Viper, and some girl he didn't know were right outside the door.

He growled a bit, knowing it would be foolish to attack them now. He waited, biding his time before they left. Once they did he stepped out of the room and looked around. It was clear and so he made his way to the room with the weapons in it. Opening the door he froze to see a man handling his P-90.

"Guard, have you ever seen anything like this before" the man asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it's mine" Jacob said pulling his pistol out and shooting the man in the head. Running forward quickly he caught the man as he fell. Backing up he carried the man to an open locker. He stuffed the man into the locker with a grunt. Closing the door he turned and retrieved his fallen weapon.

He picked it up and examined it to make sure it wasn't damaged. Satisfied it wasn't he grabbed his ammo vest as well as Zuko's sword and Sokka's sword. He turned and walked out of the room as bells sounded. He heard the sound of the cell doors open. Acting quickly he ran to some steps and jumped under them. He watched as the prisoners went out into the yard.

He put his vest on and looked to see no guards. He slung the swords over his back and gripped his gun. Darting from cover his eyes focused on the door ahead of him. He slammed into it and opened it. Darting outside he looked to see Hakoda, Suki, and Sokka waiting on him. He ran over to them and looked around.

"Where's Zuko?" He questioned looking for him.

"Not sure, we'll find him while we are escaping. We need to start a riot but I don't know how" Sokka said looking at them.

"I'll show you how" Hakoda said with a sly grin. He moved past them and broke into a run. Running forward he slammed into a large man pushing him.

"What did you do that for, that hurt my feelings" the prisoner said looking back at Hakoda.

"Your feelings? Don't you want to hurt me?" Hakoda asked looking at the man

"Well yeah but I've been learning to control my anger" the man said looking at him.

Sokka lowered his head and sighed at hearing this. "Hey" a familiar voice said as a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Jinsang looking down at him. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes at a price. I know you're hatching another plan and I want in" he said looking down at Sokka.

"Actually we are trying to escape now, but we need a riot" Sokka said before turning to face Jinsang. "You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you?" He asked pointing a finger at the mountain of a man.

"A prison riot...please" he replied brushing Sokka's finger away. Walking forward Jinsang grabbed a smaller prisoner. He dragged him along before stopping in front of all the prisoners. He picked the man up and held him high above his head. "HEY" he bellowed catching the attention of everyone in the yard. "RIOT" his voice was demanding as he started tossing the man up and down over his head.

In a flash the prisoners started yelling and attacking the guards. Fireballs shot into the air as they fought guards and each other. Jinsang smiled before tossing the man in his hands forward. He turned and walked back towards the group.

"Impressive" Jacob and Hakoda said with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"FORGET ABOUT CONTROLLING MY ANGER LET'S RIOT" the prisoner Hakoda pushed earlier bellowed before getting tackled.

Suddenly a guard was flipped over. Both Jacob and Sokka looked to see Zuko standing there. "So what's the plan?" Zuko questioned looking at Sokka.

"We grab the Warden and ride the gondola out" Sokka said looking at him.

"Ok, how do we get him?" Zuko questioned looking up in the direction of the Warden.

"I'm not sure" Sokka said looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

XX

Since Sokka and Zuko had been arguing Suki was gone. She ran towards the crowd of rioting prisoners and jumped up. She began to run on the heads of the men towards the Warden's position. He ran and jumped forward grabbing the hand rail of a catwalk she flipped up. Landing on it she looked to see a pair of guards looking at her.

Running forward she jumped up and kicked one off the catwalk. Turning to the other she kicked him across the face into the wall. Jumping up she spider crawled up the wall. Pushing off the wall she hooked her foot on the bottom rails of the next catwalk. Flipping over she jumped onto the next catwalk and looked at the Warden.

A guard charged her punching his fist out. She jumped to the side as the fireball shot at her. Running forward she dropped low as another fireball shot over her. Running forward she swept the man off his feet before coming up to face the Warden. Her fist was raised and she stared him in the eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" he growled looking at her.

In a flash she turned the man around and tied his hands up. Once she did that she spun him around, pulling his head band down she gagged him. "Sorry Warden, but your my prisoner now" she said with a cocky smirk. Turning around she looked to see the four men looking at her gasping for breath. "Let's go" she said watching them.

"That's some woman" Hakoda said through ragged breathes.

"You have no idea" Sokka said with a proud smile as he too gasped for air.

The group ran forward, Jinsang carrying the Warden at they walked. Jacob was in the back of the group. He gripped his P-90 as he ran. He stopped briefly to fire the gun at a man who had charged them from nowhere. He turned and looked at them as they neared the gondola. Fire benders jumped up and sent fire at them. Zuko jumped forward and deflected the fire before standing up.

"Back off we've got the Warden" Zuko barked looking at them.

When the guards looked they watched as the Warden looked over Jinsang's shoulder at them. They backed down and watched as the group walked by. As they did Zuko kept his fist on the guards ready to fire bend in a moments notice. Jacob kept his gun up in the back making sure none followed them.

Hakoda opened the door to the gondola and flagged everyone in. They ran in all except Zuko who stood there. Once everyone was in the car he started it up. He looked as the car started moving away. Once it was on its way he started to kick the control gear. In three kicks he broke the handle. Turning he saw the guards charging him. He ran and jumped as fireballs shot by him. Sokka's hand shot out and grabbed his as Jacob opened fire on the guards.

"What were you doing?" Sokka questioned looking at him.

"Making sure they can't follow us" Zuko replied gasping for air.

"Wait, who's that?" Hakoda questioned pointing back to the landing.

They all turned and looked to see standing there was Azula. She was smiling up at them as the guards bowed before her. Standing there with her was another girl with brown hair that was braided into a long ponytail that went down her back. She wore a pink top and a pink skirt. Standing just behind them was Juri, her eyes seemed to be locked on Jacob. In a flash both Juri and the other girl jumped up onto the wire and raced across it. Azula on the other hand grabbed some handcuffs. Using her fire bending she launched herself into the air. She clamped her cuffs to the wire before using her fire bending to propel herself along.

"That's a problem, that's my sister and her friend Ty Lee. Although I have no clue who that woman is with them" Zuko said looking at them.

"Her name is Juri" Jacob said as he swapped his P-90 for his shotgun. "She's a fucking psychopathic bitch." He mumbled looking as she seemed to focus on him.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for" Suki said glaring at Ty Lee.

Sokka, Zuko, Suki, and Jacob climbed onto the roof of the gondola car. Sokka pulled his sword out as Jacob gripped the shotgun in one hand and a pistol in another. They watched as Ty Lee landed in front of Suki as Azula dropped down in front of Sokka and Zuko. Finally Juri landed in front of Jacob and smiled at him as her left eye started to glow.

"Hey Pretty Boy" she said, recalling the nickname she had given him before. Snapping his shotgun up he fired the gun at her. He fired both barrels at her. The pellets slammed into the Ki shield and fell harmlessly to her feet. "In case you forgot my eye protects me from your guns." She said smirking at him.

"Oh I know but it stopped you long enough for this" he growled jumping at her.

She looked as he hit her with the empty gun. She was stunned at his speed as he kicked her in the gut. She backed up a bit as he charged in, gun raised at her. She smirked waiting to see if he would fire the gun at her. Suddenly he slammed into her and the gun fired making her eyes shoot wide. She felt blood start to trickle down her side as she backed up.

Jacob smirked at her as he pulled his smoking gun back. Looking at her he saw a bullet wound in her side. Is was just a graze but he had done it, he had gotten inside of her shield. Suddenly Juri's booted foot slammed into the left side of his face. He crashed to the roof and growled in pain. Reaching up he felt a gash that went deep and crossed his other scar.

"We're even now" she growled before walking to him. "Unfortunately for you, I play to win."

"Me too" Jacob growled jumping up and kicking his boot at her.

She grabbed his foot and smirked down at him. He growled at her before pulling him up into the air. In a flash her other hand gripped his vest. She held him above her head before throwing him at the arm connected to the cable. He flew through the air before stopping quickly. He roared in pain as he felt the familiar pain of a broken bone.

Suddenly the gondola stopped causing everyone on the roof to loose some amount of footing. Looking over Jacob saw Sokka slip and start falling. His hand shot out and he gripped Sokka's preventing him from falling off.

"THEY'RE GOING TO CUT THE LINE" Ty Lee yelled at Azula and Juri.

Azula looked at her and then to Juri. Looking past the woman she saw another gondola car coming towards them. "Then it's time for us to leave" Azula said with a smirk as she looked at the others on the roof. Punching her fist down blue flames shot down and she flew through the air. She landed on the other car next to Ty Lee and Juri as they left them.

Climbing back in the car jolted as it started moving again. They looked at one another as Jacob took a seat in the corner of the car. He growled in pain, knowing some of his ribs had been broken. Sokka looked at him before running to the window in the car.

"Who's that?" He questioned pointing back to the landing.

Zuko stood up next to him and looked down. On the landing was a girl about sixteen. She was wearing a black and red kimono that was baggy on her. Her black hair flowed around her head as she fought the guards. She looked back at the car and Zuko's eyes shot wide. "It's Mai" he said as the gondola came to a stop at the other side.

The door opened and they ran out onto the landing Hakoda looked at Jinsang as he carried the Warden. He pointed back into the car as to which the Warden was thrown back in. "Sorry Warden but your record is officially broken" Hakoda said with a smirk before joining the group.

They all ran down the hill but stopped when Zuko did. He looked back to the prison then to the group. "My sister is here" he said to himself.

"Yeah, so let's go" Sokka said looking at him.

"What I meant was she had to get here somehow" he said walking past them and looking down the path. They looked to see an airship docked at a landing pad ahead of them. They looked at each other before making their way to the airship to make their escape.

XX

Azula stood there glaring daggers at Mai who had been captured. Looking at her she ordered the guards away. They bowed to her before walking away leaving the four women there. Azula looked as Viper walked up to join her. They looked at Mai who stood there looking at her.

"What I don't get is why, why do it when you know the penalty?" Azula questioned looking at her.

"I guess you don't know people like you think. You misjudged, I'm more in love with Zuko than I am afraid of you" Mai said locking eyes with the princess as her face contorted in anger.

"NO YOU MISJUDGED, YOU SHOULD HAVE FEARED ME MORE" Azula screamed.

She coiled back, preparing to fire a lightening bolt at her. Mai quickly revealed a dagger to throw at Azula. Just as Azula prepared to strike a pair of fist slammed into her key points. Mai looked on in shock as Ty Lee had just blocked Azula's chi stopping the attack. Ty Lee looked down at her before running over to Mai.

"LET'S GO" she screamed at her.

They turned to run but stopped when Juri cut off their escape. In a flash her foot kicked out separating both of them. Mai jumped back and threw three daggers at her. Her eyes grew wide when the daggers hit an unseen shield before falling to the ground. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as electricity shot through her body.

Viper spun her around and began to punch her taser glove into her chest. Backing her up she kept punching her in the chest. The electricity shot through Mai's body making her scream in pain. Kicking her quickly Mai slammed into the wall. Viper ran forward charging her glove. In a flash she slammed her fist into the raven haired girl's chest. Mai's head snapped back as her eyes rolled back in her head. She slumped to the ground dead and Viper smiled.

"MAI" Ty Lee screamed as she looked at her slain friend. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her by her head. With a quick twist to the left the last thing she heard was her own neck breaking.

Juri looked down at Ty Lee who laid dead at her feet. Looking up she watched as Viper helped Azula back to her feet. "That's the proper way to deal with a traitor" Juri said with a cruel smile on her face.

XX

"Where did you three get this?" Katara questioned looking as the airship that Sokka, Zuko, and Jacob were in front of.

"We kinda went to a Fire Nation Prison" Sokka said looking at the group.

"Wow some fishing trip, did you at least get some meat?" Toph asked.

"Yes, the best meat of all. The meat of fatherhood and friendship.

Once he said that they looked as Suki, Hakoda and another man walked out. Everyone smiled at seeing Hakoda and Suki. "I'm new, what's up everybody?" Jinsang said with a smile as he waved at them.

"Dad?" Katara questioned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi Katara" he said as she ran to him and hugged him. Sokka joined in the hug, both happy to have their father back.

"Seriously, you guys didn't bring back any meat" Toph questioned throwing her hands out.

XX

Jacob was smiling at what had happened with the family being reunited. Walking away he found his way back to his room. He was stopped by Katara who hugged him and thanked him. She then healed his broken ribs for him. He smiled as he walked to his room. Suddenly he was grabbed again and spun around to face Shego. She quickly smacked him in the shoulder.

"Next time you go on a crazy mission you let me know" she said at him making him smile.

"Yes mother, and I'll make sure I have you sign my permission slip" He said with a smirk as they walked to his room.

"What happened to your face?" She asked looking at him.

"Juri" he simply replied making her stop as he walked into his room.

XX

The sun began to rise, everyone was asleep in their rooms. Jacob woke up, rubbing his eyes he looked to see everything of his was in his bag. Kicking his feet off his bed he sighed a bit before growling in pain. The cut on his left cheek still throbbed in pain. Standing up he stretched before putting his pants on.

Suddenly there was an explosion making him look around. He threw his shirt on, grabbed his M-4, and duffle bag. He ran out of the room and was joined by Kim and Shego. Both were zippering their suits up as they ran down the hall. The three ran up to join the rest as three airships appeared from the fog. They launched bombs at the temples.

They blew up just as Haru and Toph made a path to the surface. Another set of bombs went off and Jacob looked up to see pieces of stone falling towards Kim. He shot forward and tackled her as the rocks slamned into the ground. Standing up they saw they were separated from the main group.

"KIM, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Shego cried to her over the sounds of the explosions.

"I'M FINE, JUST FIND US UP TOP" She screamed back before her and Jacob ran up the hole to the surface.

They ran side by side the whole way to the top. They came out and as soon as they were outstide they stopped when they saw fire nation troops looking at them. They looked at each other before they attacked. Jacob snapped his M-4 up and opened fire on the soldiers. Bullets ripped into them as he walked towards them. He stopped to eject the clip.

Kim jumped over him and attacked. He plasma came to life, her suit enhancing her powers. The plasma danced around her hands as she chucked plasma at them. She kicked a man away before chucking a ball of plasma at another. Just as she turned to face another one he took a bullet to the side of his head. She looked at Jacob to see him smiling at her. Suddenly there was an explosion sending them towards the woods.

Kim laid there on the ground, groaning in pain. Slowly she sat up rubbing her head. She heard a branch snap making her head snap up. Her eyes fell on Jacob, he was standing in front of her. His eyes were black as he stared down at her. In his right hand was his pistol, and it was leveled on her. Here eyes were wide as she looked at him. Suddenly the gun fired.

* * *

**Well it was time for a real cliff hanger lol. What will happen to kim well i don't know. Actually i do lol well here's the music mix.**

** Main chapter song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

** Prison riot: Given Up by Linkin Park**

** Fight on the Gondola: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold**

** Attack on the air temple and Kim and Jacob's team up: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Well next chapter is up and we will see what's going through Jacob's mind. It will also answer what happened in Africa. Also this cliff hanger will be worse then the last one. Well you'll just have to see what it is please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes i just own this plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Kim's eyes slowly opened after hearing the gunshot. Strangely she didn't feel any pain as she quickly examined herself. Sighing in relief she saw she hadn't been shot. She wasn't sure what had just happened, all she knew was Jacob had his gun on her. Looking up she saw his gun was indeed smoking telling her he had fired it. She then heard some groaning and slight sobs behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw a fire bender laying on the ground. Blood seeped from his chest as he laid there.

She looked back to Jacob as he slowly walked forward and looked down at the man. Snapping the pistol up he fired the gun into the man's chest, finishing him off. "Jacob?" She questioned. She looked as his head snapped to her and looked at her. His eyes were dark, the Jacob she knew, the Jacob who was a best friend to her Shego was gone. Standing before her was a ghost of the man they knew.

He shot over to her and began to examine her, poking and prodding looking for injuries. His eyes lifted up to hers as he reached up and stroked her cheek. A small smile drifted across his face. "Don't worry Alexis, we'll make it back to LT and the group. We'll be ok, I promise" he said softly.

"Alexis?" She questioned looking at him.

Inside of Jacob's mind the world he had just been in was gone. It had been replaced with images of Somalia. He was reliving his last mission as a SEAL all over again. Only to him it was real. Kim had been replaced by one of his squad mates. The fire benders were now the pirates he had to kill.

Kim looked at him before suddenly he grabbed her. She grunted as he pushed her hard under his body. Glancing back she realized why. Three fire benders were standing there, fist pointed towards them. Jacob was using himself as a shield. There was the deafening sound of automatic gunfire as brass clattered around her. She watched as he cut through the fire benders with ease as he fired his M-4.

Once they were dead Jacob's gun swept around searching for more targets. Satisfied he had eliminated the threat he backed off of Kim. She sat up and looked as he walked over to one of the slain fire benders. Setting his M-4 against a rock he pulled out his combat knife. Kneeling down he began to cut into the throat of one of the dead men. Blood shot up and splashed across his hands and fore arms. Once he was done he cleaned his blade off and put it back in its case. He grabbed his M-4 before standing up gripping a severed head by its hair.

"Jacob, what the fuck are you doing?" Kim gasped as she cringed a bit at the sight of the severed head. Blood still oozed out of the head as he walked over to her.

"Mind fuck" he said pointing to his own head. "I hold the severed head high let out a triumphant roar those pirates won't know what the fuck to do" he said before turning around. "Come on, the rally point is just up a head" he said waving her to follow him.

Kim looked at him as he walked through the brush. _Alexis, LT, rally point, pirates, _she thought as she stood up. She watched him walk, the severed head in his right hand, M-4 in his left. She watched him walk and slowly she followed him. Then it hit her what was going on, he had finally snapped. He was reliving one of his missions, now she understood him. Lex was what held him together she kept him from going back to his wars.

XX

_ Jacob looked back at Alexis to see her following him close. He knew his stunt of decapitating the pirate would get him medically discharge. He didn't care though, desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked forward at a rock in front of him near a truck. His team had been sent there to retrieve some captured civilians. _

_ During a firefight with pirates an RPG had been fired at him. Alexis and him had been blown out of the building they were in. His eyes drifted over to her as they knelt down behind the rock. He heard talking on the other side of the rock and looked at her. He motioned her to stay put as he gripped the head and his gun tightly. _

_ Looking at the rock he slowly walked up it. He came to the top of it and looked down at them. Their eyes fixed on him and their guns were up. Lifting the severed head up he let forth an inhuman roar. The pirates looked at the severed head and backed up. He threw the head at the closest one to him. In a flash his gun was up and he opened fire on the shocked pirates._

_ Walking forward off the rock he fired on them. Bullets ripped through them. He turned quickly and shot one that was running at him with a machete. Dropping to a knee he fired three bullets into the man's chest. The man tumbled to the ground, dead at his feet. Standing up he looked around to see the pirates were dead._

_ "Clear" he called turning to the rock. He looked as Alexis popped up from behind the rock. Her red hair flared around her head as she looked around. She looked at him and moved over to him._

_ "Jacob, you need to snap out of it" she said grabbing his shoulders._

_ "I'm fine, we need to go" he replied turning away from her._

_ "You're not fine" she shot back as they walked. _

XX

Kim looked at him as he walked through the woods. He was so sure he was in Africa. She looked back to see the Fire Nation zeppelins leaving. One was going off in a different direction. She guessed it was the group leaving. Looking back she watched Jacob walk over to a boulder. He sat down on it and pulled out a canteen.

"Shego, he needs you" she said softly as she walked over to him. As much as she hated to admit it Jacob needed Shego. Somehow her girlfriend managed to keep him together. She looked as he looked over at her. She needed to try to break him of this. Running over to him she knelt down in front of him and looked at him. "Jacob it's me Kim, Kim Possible. We are friends my girlfriend, Shego, she is your best friend" she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Alexis, what the fuck are you talking about?" He questioned looking at her.

Before she could answer her senses picked up on something behind her. She quickly tackled him to the ground. The impact made him grunt but she turned and looked. Fire shot over them as three fire benders punched fire at them. Standing up she jumped at them her fist coming alight with her white plasma. She kicked a man across his face sending him flying into a tree.

Turning she chucked some plasma at one dropping him to the ground. Turning to the last one she punched her fist out. It collided with his stopping him from fire bending. Grabbing him by his shoulders she head butted him knocking him to the ground. Turning around she looked to see Jacob was gone.

Looking around she had no idea where he had gone. Just then she heard the sound of Appa braying making her look up. She waved her hands and smiled when Shego saw her. Appa landed and her girlfriend jumped down and ran to her. They ran into one another's arms and hugged each other tightly.

"Where's Jacob?" Shego questioned looking around.

"Shego, he lost it, he's gone" Kim replied looking at her.

"What, what do you mean?" She asked her.

"He thinks he's back in Africa" Kim said softly looking at Shego as her eyes shot wide.

XX

_ Jacob looked from behind a tree to see Alexis surrounded by pirates. They had rode in on an old Russian helicopter. He had no idea they had it but they did. He slung his M-4 over his back knowing he couldn't risk hitting her. He grabbed his knife and pistol and prepared to strike._

_ "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" he bellowed as he ran and jumped off a rock at them._

_ He looked as the pirates looked at him with shock on their faces. Rolling across the ground he brought his shoulder up into the gut of one. The man flipped over him. Turning quickly he slammed his boot into the back of the one he just flipped. Looking back he looked at the lead pirate as he jumped at him._

_ He grabbed him and quickly brought his knee up into his gut. Lifting him up he growled at the pirate before spinning around and throwing him at another. He turned and looked at them all as they tried to come at him. Jumping forward he punched and kicked the pirates using his strength he kept hidden._

XX

"Kim, I just had a stunning realization" Shego groaned wiping some blood from her mouth. She looked as Jacob kicked Katara away before turning and bringing his knee up into Zuko's nose knocking him back.

"What's that?" Kim questioned helping Shego back to her feet.

"Jacob was holding back" she replied just as Jacob jumped at her. His pistol was up and pressed to her head. Looking at him she was frozen but he hadn't pulled the trigger. "Jacob?" She questioned her eyes locked on his.

"She... Shego" he questioned, his gun shaking as he looked at her.

"That's right, it's me" Shego said reaching for the gun.

Suddenly he slammed his head into hers knocking her to the ground. He looked down at her before kicking her in the side. Walking towards her he growled before raising his pistol to execute her. Suddenly he roared in pain before being knocked out.

Looking up Shego saw Kim standing there, her white plasma dancing around her hands. Looking down she helped Shego back to her feet. They looked down at Jacob as everyone gathered around him.

"Toph make some earth cuffs to hold his hands and feet" Kim ordered as they moved to make camp. She looked as his hands and feet were restrained. Turning she looked as Katara started to heal everyone. Walking over she sat down on a rock and looked at Jacob. It was stunning to her, if Jacob had wanted to kill her and Shego back when he worked for Black Star he could've.

"Kimmie, we need to do what we can to help him" Shego said sitting next to her as Toph worked on making earth tents. They looked as one went up over the three of them. Looking back to Jacob, Kim stood up and walked out of the tent. She turned and looked as Shego sat in the tent next to Jacob.

"What was that, what happened with Jacob?" Aang said still sore from Jacob kicking him in the back.

"He's suffering from mental trauma, from things he went through in his service of the military" Kim said looking at him. She looked at him as he let it sink in. He walked away towards the fire that was crackling nearby. Everyone was sitting around it. Looking back she looked to see Shego step out of the tent.

"Why didn't he attack you?" Shego asked looking at her.

"He thought I was some woman named Alexis" she replied looking back to Shego. Reaching over her hand went around Shego's back. She pulled herself over to her and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Babe, I've been thinking, I've been thinking about what you asked me."

Shego looked at her as they sat down next to a rock. "What about it?" Shego questioned as she rested her head against Kim's.

"Yes" Kim said softly interlacing her fingers with Shego's.

Shego lifted her head up and looked to Kim who looked back at her. She smiled before quickly pressing her lips to hers. Her forehead rested against Kim's their eyes were locked as they both smiled. "I love you, and l will do all I can to make your life the happiest" Shego said brushing her hand over the scar on Kim's cheek. She looked at the scar, the same lightening bolt scar on her cheek that was on hers.

"I love you too, I will try to be the best wife to you" Kim cooed pecking Shego's lips.

XX

_** (Inside Jacob's mind)**_

_ Jacob's eyes opened, his hands and feet were bound by chains. He was hoisted off the ground, dangling in the chains. He looked forward to see his stuff on a table. Past that there was a pirate standing there with a machete. In his hand he held onto his picture of him and Lex._

_ The pirate looked at him and smiled as he sat the picture down. The man walked back behind him, and in a flash the man ripped his shirt off. Jacob growled, knowing what would happen to him. He looked as the machete was sat on his shoulder. Looking at it he just turned his head and closed his eyes. Gritting his teeth he felt as the blade slowly cut into his flesh._

_ Jacob felt as the blade cut deep, dragging across his bones. He let out a deep and powerful roar of pain as the blade cut to the small of his back. The blade raised up and cut him again. He roared in pain more as he felt the blade cut into his skin. Lowering his head he gasped for breath as the pirate walked around in front of him. _

_ Blood dripped off the machete to the ground. Looking at the pirate he snarled as the pirate just laughed at him. Suddenly blood splashed across his face making him recoil. The pirate was lifted off the ground by an unseen force. There were two bloody ragged holes in the man's chest. Suddenly the man was thrown to the left and Jacob looked forward into nothing._

_ Suddenly two eyes flashed yellow before loud stomping was heard. He listened as the stomping disappeared. He looked at the chains that were around his hands were loose a bit. Working on them he got his hands loose. He fell to the ground growling in pain as the blood began to pool around him. Undoing his legs he staggered to his feelt and looked at his stuff._

_ He grabbed his vest and put it on, growling as the fabric brushed against the wounds. He picked up his .500 that Lex had given him and holstered it. In his left hand he grabbed his M-4 before passing it to his right hand. He staggered out of the before looking around in shock. The entire pirate base was destroyed as if something had killed them all._

_ Looking to his right he saw it, Alexis. He ran over to her and looked at her body. Staggering backwards he gasped. Her head and spine were gone. He looked around before walking over towards the river. As he walked he picked up on something. Turning quickly he looked to see a group of pirates walking around. Suddenly one spotted him and alerted the others._

_ They traded fire as Jacob backed up towards the river. Suddenly he stopped as he slammed into something behind him. Turning around he looked at a shimmering form between him and the river. The shimmering stopped to reveal a cloaked creature. It had on a silver mask that shined in the sunlight. Dreadlocks sprouted fron its head as it looked down to Jacob._

_ He looked at the eight foot tall creature before his eyes trailed down to the hunter's belt. His eyes grew wide in shock as he looked. On the belt was Alexis' head and spine. He had failed to keep his promise to keep her alive. Next to her head was his commanding officer's head. He looked as the creature pushed past him and walked towards the pirates._

_ A weapon came out of its back and three red targeting reticles shined from its helmet. In a flash blue plasma shot from the weapon. It struck the pirates blowing them to pieces. It looked on as the last pirate screamed and ran to hide behind a truck. _

_ Jacob looked at the hunter, his eyes slowly falling onto Alexis' severed head. His eyes darkened with rage as he looked at it. Suddenly he snapped his M-4 up and opened fire on it. He watched as the bullets ripped into its body, spilling its green luminous blood. Once his gun was empty he grabbed his revolver. It turned with a thunderous roar and looked at him._

_ "That's right motherfucker you forgot about one member of SEAL Team Ten" he snarled at it. He looked as the hunter ejected its blades on its wrist. After doing this the creature reached up and unhooked a tube in its mask. There was the sound of escaping gas. In a bit the creature's clawed and scaled hands reached up and pulled its mask off. Jacob looked as the creature's face was revealed. It had a flattened face with clicking mandibles. Its amber eyes looked at him as he stood there._

_ "You are one ugly motherfucker" he said looking at it._

_ Suddenly in a flash and with a roar it charged him. He was surprised by its blinding speed. Before he could react he felt as the wrist blades were driven into his gut. Roaring in pain he was lifted off the ground. He looked down at the creature as it seemed to smile at him. He smiled back as he raised his gun up. The hunter looked at him before he shoved the barrel of the revolver into the hunter's mouth. He fired the gun, blowing out the back of the of the monster's head._

_ Together they fell to the ground. Jacob looked down at the dead monster as its glowing blood pooled around it. Pushing himself up he roared in pain as he removed himself from the blades. Standing up he looked down at the creature before turning back to the river. He made his way to a boat and climbed on it. Removing the ropes he pushed off and started to drift with the current. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and a bullet slammed into his back knocking him forward into the boat. He laid there, blood began to fill the boat around him._

_ "I'm sorry Lex" he whispered as he passed out._

_ A few hours later his eyes opened to a blurred figure looking down at him. His eyes adjusted and he groaned in pain. He looked to see the figure was female and she was looking at him. His eyes adjusted and the first thing to come in focus was her violet eyes. After that her face slowly came into focus. It was smooth and beautiful, with soft pale skin. Her lips tugged into a smile as she looked at him. He then saw her white hair that flowed around her head. He looked into her eyes and felt something, something he hadn't felt with Lex. _

_ "You're going to be just fine Jacob" she said softly placing a hand on his bare chest._

XX

Shego looked down as Jacob laid there in his bed. She brushed some of his black hair back before looking at him. He had been out for three days. She hadn't left his side. He was her best friend and in this world it was just her, him, and Jacob. They were the only ones she had any connection with. Looking down she smiled at him as he laid there. Slowly his eyes started to open and she smiled more.

"Jacob" she said softly looking at him. His eyes opened fully and he looked right at her. Suddenly he shot up at her making her eyes shoot wide.

XX

Kim looked on with a smile as Aang and Zuko worked on their fire bending. She was glad to see him getting it down. She turned and walked back over to the tent her and Shego had been sharing. It was also the one Jacob was being held in. She walked up to the entrance but froze dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she looked down. Jacob's lips were pressed against Shego's and he held her in a deep kiss.

* * *

**Uh oh what's going on with Jacob why did he kiss Shego. Will Kim kill him why am i asking you i know the answer lol well you'll just have to wait and see. Here's the music mix for this chapter enjoy.**

**Main Chapter Song: A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow**

**Jacob's rampage: Laser Cannon Death Sentence by Dethklok**

**Jacob attacks Shego and the rest of the group: Bundy by Animal Alpha **

**Kim gives Shego an answer: Could It Be by Christy Carlson**

**Jacob's flashback: Collide by Skillet**

**When Jacob wakes up: Carry Me Down by Demon hunter.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**New chapter for y'all setting it up for the episode of the Southern Raiders. Soon though its going to start being action and Something will happen with Jacob soon. But for now its time to learn about what happened last chapter. It also will be time for relaxation for the group. Well please r&r thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Shego's eyes were wide as she looked down at Jacob. His lips were pressed against hers and he held her. Just then she pushed him back to the bed. Her hand went up and touched her lips still feeling his. She looked down at him as he laid there looking at her. "Jacob what the fuck was that?" She questioned looking at him.

Jacob looked at her his eyes blinking. He looked at her blinking his eyes he watched as the white haired girl from his past melted away. He saw he was looking at Shego who was looking at him. He tried to sit up but saw his hands and feet were bound. He groaned in pain, still feeling some what numb.

"Jacob?" Shego questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, what in the hell happened?" He questioned looking up at her.

"You don't remember?" She questioned looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hence why I asked" He said moving around until he was up against the wall. "Why are my hands and feet cuffed?"

"Jacob, you snapped" she said sitting down across from him. She looked at him as he looked at her before lowering his head. He let what she said sink in, his eyes darting around before he lifted back up to Shego.

"Shego, who did..." he started before her hand shot up.

"Don't Jacob" she said cutting him off. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "You saved Kim" she spoke softly looking at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed you?" He questioned looking at her. She just nodded making him chuckle as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry" he said softly looking back at her. "It wasn't you I saw" he said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically as she arched her eyebrows.

"When I was in Africa after I was shot in the back I had drifted down the river. I was found by a local tribe. I spent two weeks in the medical hut being taken care of by a woman. The woman was American actually from Go City" Jacob started to explain watching Shego's reaction when he mentioned her home city. "Well she never gave me her name. The first week I spent in the hut healing, the fucking plants they got are amazing.

"Anyway me and her talked everyday, something hit me when I was with her. I had something for her but I put it away because I had Lex. She knew that my name was Jacob thanks to my dog tags. She had white hair, violet eyes, and a face similar to yours. Before I left she decided to leave with me. Give a wounded SEAL an escort back to safety.

"We walked for two days talking and learning about me. Before I walked into the American embassy I gave her something. I gave her a custom zippo I carried with me. It was back from when I smoked. Yes I smoked." He paused seeing the look on Shego's face when she heard of him smoking.

"What did the zippo look like?" She asked looking at him.

"The back had my name on it, on the front it had a rattlesnake. The snake has wings on it behind it was the moon. It reflected off of the snake making it glow blue. My best friend from high school who played football with me had it made for me. Either way I gave it to her as a thank you"

Shego looked at him as he sat there looking at him. She knew now why he had kissed her. If he couldn't get Lex back he was clinging to the idea of getting that woman back. "You're a good kisser but Kim is still way better" she smirked at him making him chuckle a bit.

"Good she already kicked my ass cause she thought I slept with you. Let's just keep this to ourselves til we are back home" he said looking at her. He looked as she just nodded to him. "Any chance I can go free now?" He questioned raising his hands to her.

"Yeah, I'll go get Aang or Toph" she said starting to get up and leave.

XX

Kim quickly darted away from the earth tent when Shego started to leave. She hid near some bushes and waited for Shego to leave. She had heard the whole conversation between Jacob and Shego. Sitting down she thought about it. Jacob wasn't fully back when he had kissed Shego. She understood now what was going on with him.

Kim waited for Shego was away from the tent apparently trying to convince them Jacob was ok to be freed. Walking over to the tent she looked down at Jacob who was sitting there.

"So you hear to put me done for kissing Shego?" He questioned keeping his eyes on his hands.

"No, I know what was going on. I heard the whole conversation" Kim said looking down at him. He lifted his gaze to hers, brown eyes locked with olive eyes. Slowly she moved over and sat down next to him. They looked at one another neither saying a word as they looked at each other.

"I am truly sorry for all the shit I had put you through" he said looking at her.

"I told you I forgave you for that" she said softly patting his hands making him look to her hands. "How did you know I was there?"

"You're not the only one with trained senses" he said looking at her. "I spent five years as a SEAL. Before that I was a hunter. I can hear a mouse fart and smell your perfume a mile away" he said smiling at her. Soon though his expression changed as he looked at her. "Kim once this is over, I'll disappear. I'll leave and you'll never have to deal with me again."

"No Jacob, I don't want that. I know Shego wouldn't want that. You two are best friends she cares a lot for you. As much as I hate to admit it you're both good for one another. Also how would Tiara take it you just up and leaving" Kim said looking at him before smirking about the girl they left back him.

Jacob just smiled and lowered his head his black hair dangling in front of his face. Just then the earth cuffs on his hands and feet fell away. He looked down at his hands and feet before flexing them. Standing up Kim reached down and helped him to his feet. He stood a few inches taller than her like Shego did. Together they walked out to see Toph and Shego standing there.

"Shego I need to talk to you" Jacob said motioning her towards the cliff.

She looked at him and then to Kim before slowly following him. They walked to the cliff and Jacob looked over it. Slowly he looked back as she walked up to his side. Reaching down he took his left thigh holster off. In it was his .45. He turned as faced her as he wrapped it up. "Take this" he said passing the gun to her.

"Why?" She questioned looking at the gun in her hands.

"If I ever snap again, I want you to put me down" Jacob said looking at her.

"What?" She questioned with a gasp as she tried to push the gun back to him.

"Take the gun" he growled pushing the gun back to her. "If I snap again, who knows who I'll go after next" he said looking at her as she slowly took the gun. She put it on her thigh and looked at him. "Remember, two in the chest, one in the head" he said pointing to his chest twice and once to his head. "Say it" he said softly looking at her.

"Jacob I..." she started looking at him.

"SAY IT" he bellowed making her flinch at his outburst.

She looked at him, his eyes were full of intent as he looked at her. Slowly she looked down at the gun before back to him. Reaching her finger out she poked him in the chest twice. "Two in the chest," she paused before lifting the finger up. She stopped for a few seconds before lifting her finger up and pointing between his eyes. "One to the head" she said softly as she looked at him.

XX

Katara was alone sitting on a rock. She twirled her mother's necklace around in her fingers. Her eyes were closed, remembering her mother. Slowly she opened them, and when she did she looked around to see Zuko standing there looking at her. She scowled a bit as he sat down across from her.

"What do you want?" She scowled at him.

"Everyone here trust why can't you?" He questioned looking at her.

"Why can't I? I was the first that trusted you. I even told you I had feelings for you. Then you go and turn your back on us" she seethed before getting up and walking away.

"Katara what can I do to try to fix it?" He questioned looking at her.

"Oh I don't know maybe reconquer Ba Sing Sa in the name of the Earth Kingdom. Oh I know bring back my dead mother" she growled at him before stomping off leaving him there.

Zuko looked as she left leaving him standing there. He turned and walked over to the rock Katara had just been on. He sat down and looked at his hands. He cursed himself for being lured back by his sister. He placed his hands over his face before he heard a sound. Looking up he saw Shego sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" He questioned her as she looked at him.

"I know how hard it is, to fit in with people who don't want you around" she said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned looking at her.

"I wasn't always one of the good guys, I used to be a villain" she replied looking down to her gloved hands. "They pay was incredible which is why I did what I did. I spent years stealing things to make money. Well in the end what changed me was Kim. Years I spent fighting her had lead to feelings develop for her. I wasn't ever fully sure of them. It took Jacob to enlighten me on my feelings.

"Well once I told her I gave up that life of crime so that I could be hers. I did a complete one eighty and changed. It became more locked when XeYuri a monster hellbent on killing us showed up. It killed her mother and both my parents. In the end I had fully given up my life of crime. Now it's the entire hero community back home that's still having a hard time accepting me. But in the end I don't give a fuck, because I have Kim." She recounted the story for Zuko, watching his reaction to it.

"What did you two do about your parents getting killed?" He asked looking at her.

"We killed her, and all the monsters she had given birth to. It was closure for us" she replied looking down to her hands before back up to him. "What ever you are planning, I'll help."

He just looked at her as she sat there next to him. He nodded in agreement as he got up. She followed him and they walked towards Sokka's tent. As they walked Zuko rounded a rock and slammed into Suki who had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh hi Zuko, Shego" she said in a jumpy tone as she looked at them.

"Hey Suki, do you need to talk to Sokka too?" Zuko questioned pointing at the tent.

"Nope, no, no I was just passing by, well goodnight" she stammered before walking away leaving them there.

Both looked at one another eyebrows arched before they moved to the tent. When they pushed back the flaps their faces dropped. Sokka was laying on a bed of rose petals and a candle hung above him. His hair was down and in his mouth was a rose. He turned to look at them and was startled to see them. The evidence of this was him biting down on half of the rose and swallowing it.

Shego couldn't help but chuckle at this similar occurrences had happed to her and Kim. With Kim it was Jacob who had walked in on her. No less wearing nothing but a bow. That was funny for Shego watching him try and explain it. When it happened to her Ron had came in and saw more of her then he needed to see. Shaking the memories away she took her seat next to Zuko.

"Sokka, I need to know what happened the day your mother died. Katara mentioned it twice to me. Once when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Sa. And again just now" he said looking at Katara's older brother.

"Not one of my better memories" he said solemnly as he lowered his head.

"Please anything will help" Zuko said looking at him.

Sokka just nodded to him before closing his eyes. He started recounting the story of the day his mother died. Shego listened her own memories flooding back to her. She saw her parents dying in front of her. They had given their lives to save her. She looked as Sokka had finished his story. She looked as Zuko looked at her before turning his gaze back to Sokka.

"Can you remember anything about the ships or their flags?" Zuko ventured looking at him.

"Yeah, Sea Ravens" Sokka replied with a nod.

"The sign of the Southern Raiders" Zuko replied looking at him before to Shego.

"Ok well you got what you needed so have a good night" Sokka said looking at them as he pushed them out.

Shego just chuckled looking at him as they walked outside. Looking at Zuko he smiled back at her both knowing what was going on. Just then they they heard Sokka calling for Suki. Both looked at him as he gasped at seeing them standing there.

Shego just smiled before telling Zuko she would find him in the morning. She looked at Kim who was practicing her martial arts. She walked up behind her and watched her. She smiled, remembering all the fights and sparing matches. She smirked more as she watched Kim do a flip. She did another one and landed in front of Shego.

Kim smiled at her as she walked over to her. She sat down on Shego's lap and looked at her. She stroked her cheek and smiled at her. Tipping their heads together their eyes were locked. Kim pressed her lips to Shego's and smiled as she took in her scent. Her hand trailed to Shego's thigh but stopped when it fell on the gun. She looked down at the gun before looking at her.

"Jacob made me take it" she said softly locking eyes with the redhead.

"Why?" She asked looking at her.

"In case he ever snaps again" she replied looking at her.

"Well let's hope it never comes to that" Kim said pecking her on the lips.

XX

Jacob sat in his own tent, unable to sleep. He laid there staring up at the ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked at his revolver. Picking it up he looked at the golden initials in the handle. He closed his eyes at the memory of his birthday when he got it. Setting the gun down he sighed before laying back down.

"I love you Lex, someday I'll see you again" he said sofly as he rolled to his side. Looking out his side window of the tent he saw Kim and Shego walking to there tent. He smiled a bit happy to see them together and in one another's arms. "With me gone you two can have each other forever" he said softly closing his eyes.

XX

Katara laid in her bed, laying in her tent. She held onto her mother's necklace twirling around. Looking at the blue gem that her father had carved for her mother. Her mind jumped to Zuko, being hard on him was what she wanted. She sat up slowly still looking at the necklace. She sighed a bit, putting it back on she brought her knees up to her chest.

Tears dripped from her eyes as she thought of her mother. Soon thought those thoughts changed to Zuko. She thought about him. Her thoughts were consumed with the memories of their kiss. Reaching up she touched her lips before feeling his still there. She pulled her fingers away, she pushed the memories away.

Looking up the sun was starting to raise. She sighed, she didn't get much sleep. Slowly she got to her feet and walked out the tent. She stopped quickly when she saw Zuko sitting on a rock in front of her tent. Her face went into a scowl to cover her thoughts up.

"You look horrible" she grumbled walking past him.

"I've been up all night waiting for you to wake up" he said getting up to follow her.

She just rolled her eyes slowly making her way towards the fire pit. She worked on preparing breakfast, only glancing up to see Shego walking up. She sat across from her looking at her as Zuko walked up behind her. She looked back at him and finally back to Shego who sat close to her.

"Katara" he said softly making her look at him.

"What do you want?" She grumbled looking up at him.

"I know who killed your mother" he stated making her drop her pans in her hands.

Her eyes shot wide before turning to look at him. Her eyes were still wide as she looked at hin. They quickly darkened before looking at him. Her face became determined as she looked at him. Slowly she turned and looked at Shego who looking at her.

"I'm coming with you two" Shego said walking up. "I know what it's like to loose your parents" she said before looking at Katara then to Zuko.

* * *

**Well thats the chapter for y'all. There are plenty more chapters to come. More with action romance and physo woman. Well now its time for the music of the chapter.**

**Main Chapter Song: Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin ft Valora**

**Jacob and Shego talking: With arms wide open by Creed**

**Kim and Jacob Talking: Higher by Creed**

**Jacob gives Shego the gun: Would It Matter by Skillet**

**Katara in her tent: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park**


	11. Chapter Ten

**New chapter for y'all. This one will finally bring in zutara. I wanted to do a new twist on the southern raiders. I think this is how it should have happened. This one will be the final one before i jump back to the ATLA story. For some time i will be taking this my own way until sozians comet. Well please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim possible or ATLA universes i just own the plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I need to borrow Appa" Katara said walking up with Zuko and Shego. They looked as Aang fed the sky bison as Sokka sat nearby.

"Why, is it your turn to take a field trip with Zuko?" He questioned looking at her with a chuckle.

"Yes" she said making Aang stop and turn to look at her. "We're going to find the man who killed my mother" she said with a slight growl in her voice.

Kim and Jacob walked up, both hearing what Katara had said. Both looked at one another before back to them as Aang started preaching about forgiveness. Jacob stood there listening to him before turning to look at Kim. She looked at him before looking to Shego who was next to Zuko.

"She needs closure" Zuko said looking at them.

"And a person who took someone that important to her deserves to die" Jacob said making them look at him. He was holding onto his knife and a whetstone. He ran the knife over the stone, his eyes locked onto it as he thought about Lex's death.

"Did you do it, kill the man who killed the one you loved?" Aang asked making Jacob look at him.

"I did, I made him look at a picture of Lex. After that I took this pistol" Jacob paused pulling out one of his pistols. "I shot him in the head, executed him. He deserved a far worse death then that" he said before looking down to his knife as he holstered his pistol.

"You didn't try to forgive him?" Aang asked looking at him.

"Fuck no, you don't forgive that, you kill that" Jacob said standing up. "Kim and Shego will agree all three of us lost our parents to the same monster. This man deserves to die. This time Aang, stay out of the way" Jacob said before turning and walking away.

"The monks used to say revenge is like a two headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down you're being poisoned yourself" Aang said looking at the three in front of him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Katara said with a smirk as she shook her head.

"Katara she was my mother too but I think Aang is right" Sokka said catching Katara's attention.

"Then you didn't love her like I did" Katara snapped at him.

"Katara" Sokka gasped before she walked away leaving them there.

XX

The night descended on the camp and everyone had gone to sleep. Katara stood near Appa wearing and all black suit. She looked as Shego and Zuko, both wearing black loaded supplies. None said anything as they worked on getting ready for the trip. She tossed a bag up to Shego who caught it.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway" they heard Aang said making them look to see him and Sokka.

"Yes" Katara growled turning back to Appa.

"It's ok, I forgive you" he said pausing before a smile appeared on his face. "That give you any ideas?" He questioned looking at her.

"Don't get in my way" Katara snipped as she climbed onto Appa's head.

"When you do finally catch up with this man please don't choose revenge" Aang said looking up at them.

"Ok guru goodie goodie" Zuko said looking at him.

"You know you're pretty wise for a kid" Sokka said watching them fly away. He glanced at Aang who smiled at hearing this. "Most of the time it's just annoying."

"Thanks Sokka" Aang grumbled at hearing that.

"So can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked making Aang look at him.

"Why do you need Momo?" Aang questioned as to which Sokka just shrugged his shoulders.

XX

Shego sat in the back of the saddle looking down at her gloves. Her hands sparked up and she watched the plasma dance around her hands. She smiled as her eyes were fixed on the dancing green plasma. Looking at them she deactivated it and looked as Zuko started telling them where they needed to go. They needed to be stealthy to get in so as not to alert the Southern Raiders.

It took them a few hours to get to the building. They landed on a small island a hundred yards from the intelligence building. Shego jumped off of Appa and landed next to Zuko and Katara. All three of them pulled black mask up over their faces. Together the three of them ran towards the water. Katara made a sheet of ice and the three of them jumped on it.

Throwing her arms back Katara pushed them across the water. Shego looked on as they crossed the water. They rode a wave up to the cliff and jumped off the ice sheet. The three of them quietly landed on the ground near the main building. Together they made their way towards a wall.

Hugging it tightly they made their way down it. They stopped and looked as two fire benders walked out of the building. They looked as they walked away. The three darted into the building being ever so quiet. They slipped into the building. They ran to a storage room before jumping up into an air duct. They quietly slipped through it moving until Zuko pointed into a room.

They looked as a rather butch looking woman worked on a map. She dipped her brush into the ink before pulling it back. As she did Katara pulled her hand back making the ink spill across the map and the woman's hand. The woman grumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. As soon as it was clear they climbed down.

Together they looked over the scrolls until Zuko pulled one out. He opened it and looked it over before putting his finger down on an X. "There, on patrol near Whale Tail Island" he said looking at them both.

"Whale Tail Island here we come" Katara said before turning and walking away with them.

XX

Zuko and Shego napped in the saddle as Katara flew Appa. She looked as the sun was rising in front of them. Her eyes heavy with sleep and bags under them stared forward. She looked across the ocean scanning for any sign of a ship. Thinking of her mother she reached up and gently stroked the necklace around her neck. She thought of the day she lost her mother. She could do nothing being a three year old.

"You should get some sleep, you'll need your strength" Zuko said from behind making her look over her shoulder.

"Oh don't you worry about me, I'm not the helpless little girl I was back then." She said, vengeance lacing its way into her voice.

She looked at Zuko who just looked at her. Slowly she climbed off of Appa's head letting him take her place. They traded glances and Katara sat down next to Shego.

"It happens sometimes, being powerless to save the ones you love" Shego said softly, never opening her eyes.

"What happened to your parents?" Katara asked looking back to her. Slowly she laid down next to her and looked at her complexion. The light green tinge to her flawless skin was brought out by the sun. She looked at her as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath.

"They gave their lives, sacrificing themselves to protect me. They told me they loved me with their final words" she said opening her left eye to look at Katara as she laid down next to her.

Zuko looked back at them before they both fell asleep. Looking back up he looked at the sun. He thought about his own mother and what she had done to protect him from his savage of a father. Looking around he thought about Katara, his mind racing. It would still be a few hours before they would be near their destination. He chose to let them sleep, knowing both needed their sleep.

Hours passed and the sun was at their back. Looking down Zuko scanned the ocean below. He looked for any ships on the ocean, already passing some but none being the ones they were looking for. Just then he saw the glint in the fading light. Reaching down he gripped ahold of a telescope and looked. He smirked a bit at what he saw.

"There it is" he announced, glancing back he saw Shego and Katara already up and looking at him. He tossed the telescope to Katara who caught and looked through it before passing it to Shego. "See the sea ravens, it's the Southern Raiders."

"Let's do this" Katara said determination laced in her voice as they closed in on the ship.

Her and Shego moved up onto Appa's head as they dropped to the water. Katara pulled a ball of water up and wrapped it around the sky bison's head. They dove under water and went under the ship. They looked up as Katara lifted her hands and sent a wave at the ship. It knocked the fire benders off the ship. She looked at Shego activated her plasma. Jumping off of Appa she landed on the ship. She looked at the fire bender in front of her as he got back to his feet.

Charging her plasma she charged in the fire bender punched his fist at her. Swiping her right hand to the left she blocked the attack with her plasma. She dropped down and slid across the deck of the water logged ship. Jumping up she charged her plasma and uppercutted the man. The blow connected with his lower jaw and sent him flying off the ship.

She turned and looked as the Katara landed on the ship. Another fire bender was getting to his feet preparing to attack her. In a flash Katara shot her hands out and sent a blast of water into him. The strike sent that man flying off of the ship into the water. The three of them turned towards a door that would take him into the ship.

The full moon shined down on them as they entered the ship. They ran through the halls and up the steps. Suddenly a soldier stepped out of a door and prepared to strike Katara. Before he could Zuko grabbed his arms and slammed into him. He knocked him back into the room he had come out of. Taking the sword the man had he barricaded the door shut. They ran up to a door, all of them stopping to look at it.

"Are you ready Katara?" Zuko asked looking at her.

She pulled her mask down and looked at the door. In a flash Katara punched her arms sending water tendrils at the door. They blasted through the door knocking it off the hinges. Zuko shot through first blocking the fireball the captain launched at them. He blocked the next one before he launched his own fire at the man. In a sweeping motion the man prepared to launch fire at them but half way through it the fire stopped. He stopped moving before growling in pain. Suddenly his arms were moving around before being dropped to the ground.

Shego looked on stunned at watching this display. She watched Katara's hands move and as they did the man followed the motions. She looked as she pushed her hand down pushing him to the ground. She lifted the man back up and walked forward. She looked into his eyes before her face softened. She released him saying it wasn't him making Zuko and Shego look at him.

They found out the man they were looking for. They were looking for a man named Yan Rha. They made their way back up to Appa who was waiting on them. They climbed onto him before they took off. Shego had an idea and made them hover over the ship. She looked down at it before charging her plasma brightly. She looked down charging up the EX burst. In a flash she launched a beam of plasma straight down at the ship.

She looked down to see the beam of plasma ripped into the bow of the ship. She smirked deeply as she saw water start to shoot out of the hole she just made. Turning around she smiled at them as she lifted her hands back up. She deactivated her plasma and smiled as she looked at them. They flew away, leaving the ship to sink in the middle of the ocean.

XX

Yan Rah looked over the produce at the local market. His mother had sent him to the market, complaining that the stuff from his garden wasn't good enough for her. Retirement wasn't the best because his mother had come to live with him. His senses picked up on something and so he glanced back. He saw nothing and slowly left the market.

As he walked he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He would glance around sometimes catching figures darting around. When he would turn to look at them he would see nothing. He kept walking before stopping, his eyes darting back. In a flash he spun around and launched a fireball at a bush. Feeling satisfied he had eliminated whatever was following him he turned only to trip over a wire.

Suddenly a flame hit the ground in front of him. He jumped back only for what looked like a green flame land behind him. Looking up he looked at a masked man who was looking down at him. Looking back he saw a masked woman walk up. She looked at him, a smirk on her face. He could see the light tinge to her green skin. She nodded past him making him turn and look to see a new girl walking up.

"Do you know who I am?" She questioned pulling the mask down.

"I'm not sure" he said looking at her.

"Oh you better remember like your life depends on it" she hissed looking down at him.

"Yes, your the little Water Tribe girl" he said looking at her. He recalled what had happened all those years ago in the Southern Water Tribe. Once he was done he swallowed hard looking at them as the other woman walked around to her side.

"She lied to you, she was protecting the last water bender" Katara said turning her head away from him.

"What, who?" Yan Rha questioned confused.

Katara kept her eyes closed tightly tears dripping down her face as the sky opened up. Rain poured down around them as her eyes opened a bit to look at Shego who was next to her. Shego looked at her for a split second and nodded slightly. Katara's brow furrowed as she thought of her mother. Suddenly she snapped her head towards the man. "ME" she screamed.

In a flash her hands were up and the rain stopped. It began to form a dome over them collecting the water. Shego and Zuko looked up at the dome of water above them. Suddenly Katara screamed as she threw the water at the murderer of her mother. The water turned to sharp ice shards and flew forward. He cowered in fear as ice slammed into the ground around him. Looking up his eyes looked at the ice as it floated in the air. Katara lowered her hands and the ice melted back into water.

"I did a terrible thing, take my mother that'd be fair" he said dropping to all fours in front of the three of them.

"I always wondered what kind of man could do such a thing. But now that I see you I have an idea. There's nothing to you." She said looking down at him.

"Please have mercy" he begged, shaking a bit as he kept his head low.

"As much as I want to I just can't" she said before turning and walking away. Shego and Zuko looked at him before turning and walking with Katara.

XX

Kim and Jacob looked up as Shego walked forward with Zuko and Katara. Kim darted up and hugged Shego as Zuko and Katara walked by. Katara walked over and found a rock and sat down. Zuko walked by looking for Aang. Katara looked up at the sun as it was setting. She looked at Jacob who was walking by her. He stopped and looked at her.

"I can see it in your eyes, you are stronger than I was" he said before walking past her.

She looked at him as he just nodded and kept walking away. She looked at him before looking down at her necklace. Unable to kill the man who took her mother. His eyes were so full of fear over what was going on.

"Zuko did a lot for you" Shego said from behind her.

"I know, and it means a lot to me" she said softly looking to Shego who was looking at her.

"He went through that for you, maybe it's time you forgave him, for everything" Shego said before walking off leaving her there to her thoughts.

Shego was right, Zuko did that for her, he also brought back her father for her. Looking up she looked at the sun as it shined down on her. She thought it to be her mother looking down on her. She knew then it was best, best to rebuild her love. She glanced back to see Zuko and Aang walking up. She took one more look to the sun and smiled a bit as she looked at it.

"Katara, Zuko told me what you did, or what you didn't do" Aang said walking up behind her.

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't" she said standing up to face him.

"Forgiveness is the first step to recovery" he said looking at her.

"Aang I didn't forgive him, and I never will" she said looking at him before looking at Zuko who was walking up. "But I am ready to forgive you" she said walking up and looking at him before hugging him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled a bit before walking away.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer" Zuko said turning to look at him.

"It never is" Aang said looking at Zuko.

"So what are you going to do about my father?" Zuko question looking at him.

XX

Zuko laid down in his bed of his tent. He was happy for Katara for facing the killer of her mother. He hoped someday he'd get his mother back it was something he clutched onto. He stared up at the roof of his tent. He became aware of a figure outside of his tent. Sitting up he looked as the flap parted and in walked Katara.

"Katara?" He questioned looking at her.

She shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "I said I was going to forgive you. That includes everything" she said softly her eyes locking with his.

Slowly she inched herself closer to him, her hand rested on his chest. Slowly he looked into her eyes, her hand reached up to his cheek. She stroked his un scarred cheek. They moved closer together noses brushed up against one another's. Slowly their lips met and they shared a kiss again once again like they did Ba Sing Sa.

* * *

**How was that thought it needed a zutara flare at the end. Soon though it's going to be my story line including in the next chapter bad ass fights and Jacob finds something. Well here's the mix for the chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Main chapter song: Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Infiltration of naval office: Come With Me by Puffy**

**Attack on the ship: Before I'm Dead by Kidneythieves**

**Confronting Yan Rha: I'll Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Katara on the Rock: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**Zuko and Katara in the tent: A Thousand Years (part one) by Christina Perri**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**New chapter and i finally brought something in to be nice to Jacob. This is also a key plot point including something that will come about later. The next one will be a Jacob chapter. I think we've been to mean to hin for to long, doesn't mean i or Raischenzo will be mean to him later. Oh well you'll just have to find out please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible, or ATLA universes. I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Shego woke up, her eyes were filled with the crimson locks of Kim. She smiled as she pulled back and rolled onto her back. Sitting up slowly she looked down at her. She laid on her side, her shoulders rose and fell as she slept. Shego looked at her and smiled as she kissed her bare shoulder.

Standing up she put her suit back on and walked out out of the tent. Looking around she saw no one else was awake until she saw Jacob. He was at a tree gripping two branches. His shirt was off and she looked as his muscles moved under the skin. He was doing pull ups on the tree branches. Once he was done he dropped to the ground. He turned and looked at Shego who was walking up to him. He wore his jeans and boots as he walked up to her. His body was muscular, and the scars moved fluidly.

He dropped to the ground and began to do pushups. Grunting he kept going as Shego walked up and sat on a rock on his left side. Looking at him she looked at his cheek. The man's cheek was scabbed over from where Juri had kicked him. His other scar, the one she had given him gleamed in the light. They crossed on his cheek and seeing this she couldn't help but smirk.

"X, that could be a new nickname for you" she said making him stop. His dog tags dangled down from his neck as his head turned and looked at her.

"Why's that?" He questioned before sitting back on his knees before looking at her.

"Your cheek, the X scar" she said looking at him.

Reaching up he ran his fingers over the scar. He looked at her and smirked as he stood up. Turning he walked over to a sapling as he pulled his knife out. He stood in front of the tree and looked back to see Shego walk up behind him. "You know I've been wondering what AI showed you before we left" he said as he began to twirl the knife in his hand.

Shego flinched as she watched him attack the small tree. His knife was stabbing into it slicing bark away. Spinning around he kicked the top of it before pausing and looking at her. Her face was pale as she looked down. He walked away from the tree and looked at her.

"Sherron?" He questioned making her look at him.

"I had to watch my stomach get cut open and my organs spill out onto the ground" Shego said looking at him.

"Wow all I did was set a nuke off" he replied before spinning around and cutting the top of the tree off.

"You called me Sherron" she said looking at him as he put his knife back on his belt.

"Yeah, so" he said walking over to his shirt.

"You have never called me by my name" she said hopping off the rock.

"I figured it's time to start" he replied pushing his hair back.

"Why?" She asked as they started walking to a cliff.

"If I ever snap again... should go out treating my best friend like my family" he said as he turned and looked towards the ocean.

She paused and looked at him as he stood there. Her mind shot back to him snapping and looked as he looked at her. "Jacob you've came to far, you faced aliens, dinosaurs, and insane people hellbent on taking the world over. You faced all that, you're not going to die from loosing your mind." She said looking at him as he looked at her.

"I'd rather die by your hand than anything else" he said, wind blowing by kicking his hair up.

Both looked at one another neither saying a word. She looked into his eyes, searching him for anything in them. They looked at one another before Jacob finally smiled a bit. She looked at him slowly smiling back before both turned to see Kim walking over. The three of them looked at one another.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked looking at them both.

"Well I'm going to go for a jog and then I'm thinking of stopping in the town and getting a drink" Jacob said before walking away.

"Trying to stay in shape I see" Kim said as he walked away.

"Yup just cause I'm in another world doesn't mean I should relax on my workout" he said starting to stretch.

"Oh I thought you were tired of getting your ass kicked" Kim said chuckling making him look back at her.

"Hey, last fight I was in I kicked a lot of ass" he retorted looking at her.

"Because you thought you were in Africa" she pointed out as she placed a hand on her hip and pointing a finger at him.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. A smile crawled across his face as he looked. "A win's a win" he chuckled before jogging off.

Kim smiled and looked as Shego just shook her head. Together they walked back to the camp to see nobody was awake yet. Kim looked at Shego with a slight smirk. "Want to wake up the camp" she purred as she moved over and started nipping at her neck.

"I like that idea" she said softly as she clutched the redhead to her pulse.

XX

Kim moaned loudly as sweat dripped down her face. She looked as Shego climbed back up her body. Both looked into each other's eyes and smiled more when they heard everyone walking around. Shego laid down next to her and started tracing small circles on Kim's flat stomach. Kim looked at her before rolling on her side to look at Shego.

"I'm going to have to get you a ring when we get back" Shego said taking Kim's hand in hers.

Kim purred a bit as she looked at her. She smiled and kissed her as she rolled over to have Shego on her back. She looked down into Shego's eyes and they both smiled as they kissed each other. They smelled the fire and heard the sound of a sizzling skillet.

"What if we don't leave the tent today?" Shego said in a lazy tone as she looked at Kim.

"One day we won't, but I told Toph I'd spar with her today" Kim said smiling as Shego groaned a bit.

Together they dressed and climbed out of the tent. They looked as all eyes seemed to lock on them. Sokka was blushing a bit as he looked away to Suki who was staring at him.

"Try not to think about it next time you two are together" Shego snickered as she walked by him.

His blush deepened as she walked past him and Suki. She heard Sokka yelp in pain and that made her smirk more. She suddenly yelped in pain and looked as Kim was pinching her. She still smirked as Kim just shook her head. They walked over to a tree and looked at it. It still had knife marks in the bark of the tree from where Jacob used his knife. Suddenly a rock shot by them making them look to see Toph standing there.

"You ready Princess?" Toph said taking Shego's nickname for Kim.

"Hey that's my nickname for Kimmie" Shego said pointing a finger at Toph.

"I know, I like it so I'm taking it" Toph said before kicking her foot out.

Shego looked at her confused before suddenly the ground under her shot up in the air. She let out a shocked yell as she flew through the air before landing in a tree. She crashed through the branches until she was dangling on a branch. She looked as Kim walked and looked at her as she dangled in the tree branches upside down.

"Looks like you found someone as stubborn as you" Kim quipped as she kissed Shego.

"Yeah" Shego said dropping out of the tree. She turned and looked at Toph as she sparked her plasma. "Someone needs bent over my knee" she said looking at Toph who started laughing.

"Bring it on Grandma" Toph said getting into a fighting stance.

"Did you... did she just call me grandma?" She said looking between Toph and Kim. She stopped when Kim smirked a bit before wiping it off her face. Shego looked at her before back to Toph. She launched herself at Toph smiling as she grew closer to the blind girl. Suddenly a rock shot up in front of her. She slammed into it face first and crumpled to the ground. Sitting up she looked as Toph just kept laughing.

"Ready to give up Grandma" Toph said with a laugh as Shego got up and looked at her.

"Not a chance in hell" she smirked her hands glowing brighter as she prepared to duel Toph.

XX

Jacob ran up a small hill and came to a stop at the top of it. He looked down at a stream flowing below. He walked down and looked at the rushing water before looking to a waterfall. He stopped on a rock and pulled his shirt off. Sweat dripped from his chin as he panted a bit. He took his pistols off and sat them on his shirt. He walked forward into the waterfall and sighed in relief as the cool water nipped at him.

He closed his eyes letting the water rush over him. He heard the sound of his dog tags clanking against his chest. Opening his eyes they drifted down but didn't stop on them. Instead they locked on Lex's ring. He closed his eyes and thought about her.

While his eyes were closed he felt hands climbing up his chest. He knew they weren't real like he knew his vision he was about to have wasn't going to be real. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Lex looking at him. He smiled, a vision of his beloved was better than never seeing her at all. Turning around he faced her and smiled more. Soon though she disappeared with a gust of wind.

He sighed and stepped out from under the waterfall. Looking around he sighed more as he walked over and grabbed his shirt. He put it on and then put his guns back on. He crossed the stream as he made his way to the nearby town. He walked into the town and down the main street thinking of Lex. Noticing a few looks he got he ignored them as he walked towards the bar.

He opened the door and walked in. He stopped when he saw some people look at him. He just nodded to them as he brushed his wet hair back. It didn't go unnoticed by him some woman was watching him. Walking forward and taking a seat at the bar she got up and came over to him.

"Can I help you?" He questioned looking over to her.

"Thank you, for saving my life all those weeks ago" she said looking at him.

"It's my job, I failed once I'm not about to do it again" he said looking at her before he became aware of someone opposite the bar of him. "Whiskey..." he started turning to face the bartender but stopped when he looked at her.

She was a stunning blonde with bright green eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders and seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Her smile was dazzling as she looked at him. Her face was narrow but her cheeks seemed to stand out the most.

"L... Lex?" He said softly looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry have we met before?" She questioned looking at him.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" he said looking into her eyes. Slowly his hand reached out and touched hers. He smiled as a slight laugh escaped his lips. She was real, she was standing there in front of him. He looked up at her, she was still smiling but she had a confused look on her face.

"What's your name?" She ventured looking at him.

"Jacob, Jacob Matthews" he said looking up at her. He silently reminded himself that she wouldn't remember, or even know him. He just smiled at her, slowly extending his hand to hers. She shook it smiling back at him as he sat there.

"So, you wanted whiskey?" She questioned looking around to a clay bottle.

"Um, how about we talk?" He questioned looking at her.

She looked at him before looking to her hands. This man named Jacob, it seemed like somehow she knew this man. She looked at him smiling a bit as she moved over and sat down next to him. They talked for hours learning about her. Every time she tried to ask him about where it seemed like she knew him he just avoided it.

Just then the door opened to the bar and her eyes grew wide. Jacob looked at her confused before looking back. He looked to see four fire benders walking into the bar. They walked up to the bar, one looked down at him. He just smirked at Jacob who looked at him.

"Time to pay your protection" the lead one said looking at Lex.

"I already paid you for the month" she said looking at him.

"Well it's time to advance on it" he said looking at her as one of his men sparked up a fireball.

Lex looked at him before reaching under the bar. Her hand came out from under the bar holding a small bag. She handed it to the man who snatched it and opened it. He smiled looking at the gold pieces in it. He glanced over to see Jacob glaring at him.

"You want to try something pretty boy" he said looking at Jacob.

Jacob prepared to make a move but a hand grabbed his. He looked at Lex who just shook her head at him. He looked at her before looking back to the fire benders. They just started laughing as they turned and left the bar. Jacob sat there looking at his hands as they balled into fist. He pushed away from the bar and turned towards the door. He started walking towards the door, anger lacing itself into every fiber of his being.

"Jacob" Lex said making him stop as his hand grabbed the door knob. She looked at him as he slowly glanced over his right shoulder at her. "They'll kill you" she said softly looking at him.

"Life can't kill me, these fuckers sure as hell won't do it" he said before walking out of the bar.

He heard the door shut and slowly looked back at the door. He let a sigh loose from his lips before laughter caught his attention. Looking to his left he saw the fire benders. They took some fruit from a cart before tripping an old man with a cane.

"Hey" he said trying to get their attention but they never noticed him. "Hey" he barked and again they didn't notice him. He looked to see a few people watching him as he kept walking towards them. He stopped and looked at them before looking back to the soldiers. "HEY" he roared, this time catching their attention.

"Oh look he did choose to do something" the leader said pointing at him. "What are you going to do?" He said laughing as he looked at Jacob.

"I'm going to kill your men, kick your ass and take back the money you stole" Jacob said resting his hand on his .500. He looked at them as they started laughing at him and he just smirked back. His hair was still damp but it fluttered a bit as the wind blew by.

The captain motioned a man with a sword to go first. Jacob smirked a bit as the man twirled the sword around. He watched the man do tricks with the blade. In a flash his revolver was out and he fired it. The man dropped to the ground, blood shooting out of his chest. They looked at Jacob as he holstered his gun and smiled at them. They were stunned as he walked towards them.

"You know growing up my father sat me down. We watched the _Indiana Jones _movies. My favorite part in the three movies was when _Indi _was pulled into a duel. The man did tricks with a sword much like your man there. I like, _Indi _pulled out my revolver and shoots him. I can die happy now, I've always wanted to do that." He said finally coming to a stop near them.

The leader looked at him before he motioned the other two to attack Jacob. He smiled, as his eyes scanned both of the men. He started running forward smiling as he got closer. Quickly he slammed his open palm heal into the man on his right. The blow connected into the man's nose making him drop. He turned to the other one and quickly punched him in his temple.

He did a quick sideways flip as flames were shot at him. Landing on the ground and dropping low he looked at the first fire bender got to his feet slowly. He smirked before jumping up at the fire bender. In a flash he had his arms around the man's neck and head. He looked at the other man as he got to his feet. Letting out a soft growl he quickly snapped the man's neck. Jacob threw the man to the ground and looked at the one in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KILL THIS BASTARD" the leader yelled at his underling.

"How? This man fights like nothing I've ever seen before" the other said as Jacob walked towards him.

"And you never will again" Jacob smirked as he moved towards the man.

The fire bender looked at him before charging him, flames wrapping around his hands. He threw a flame at Jacob who jumped over it. His right leg went out, locking the man's neck in his leg. He spun around in the air before he dropped bringing them both to the ground. In a flash Jacob had his knife out and stabbed it into the man's throat. He looked as blood gushed out of the wound. Turning he smiled as he stood up to face the leader, pulling the bloody knife from the dead man.

The leader looked at his dead men and then to the one man who did this. He looked at the man who didn't have a scratch on him. He prepared to strike this man down for killing his soldiers. Jacob was faster. He threw his knife, impaling it through the man's hand. His face contorted into a smirk as the man screamed in pain. Jacob smiled more as he walked towards the man.

"How, how were you able to kill three well trained fire benders?" he questioned looking up to Jacob as he came to a stop in front of him.

"My training was better" Jacob replied as he stepped on the man's wrist. He pulled the knife out and pressed it to the man's throat. "This town is now under my protection. If I ever see you or another fire bender in this town. I will find you, I will kill your family, and then I will burn you alive" he growled getting into the man's face his eyes shot down to the man's belt. He spied the bag of coins and so he grabbed it. "Now get the fuck out of this town, and never return" he snarled as he backed away from the man carrying the bag.

XX

Lex stood in her bar, she hadn't left or even wanted to see what Jacob would do. Something in her told her he would be ok, the same thing that told her she knew him. She looked at the other people in the bar before looking at her hands. Just then the door opened and she looked up gasping. Standing there was Jacob he clutched the bag that the fire benders had taken. In his other hand was what looked like a paper. Their eyes locked before he started walking towards her.

"I'll be back in a few days" he said sitting the paper and the the bag on the table. He looked at her before turning and walking back towards the door. He stopped and looked back at her. "That paper will give you some answers" he said as he walked out of the bar.

She looked at him as he disappeared from sight. Slowly her eyes looked at the paper. Reaching out she touched it and found it smooth to the touch. She dragged it to the edge of the bar. Slowly she picked it up and turned it over. As soon as she did she gasped loudly making everyone look at her. She looked at everyone before turning and moving to the back room.

She closed the door and breathed deeply as she lifted the paper back up. She realized it was a picture of some type but like nothing she had ever seen before. Jacob was in it but that's not what shocked her. What shocked her was she was in the picture, or at least someone who was very similar to her. The woman in the picture was exactly like her except for her eyes. In the picture the woman had blue eyes while hers were green. She looked at the picture, rubbing her fingers over the picture. It felt like she was there the day it was taken.

The picture was of Jacob and her copy. Both were laying in a bed together. His black hair was cut short and he was smiling. Her copy had a sleepy smile on her face, as she looked up. They seemed truly happy, the blankets were draped over their nude forms. She looked at the picture before closing her eyes. She smiled a bit before walking back out into the bar. She found herself anxious for Jacob to return.

XX

"Jacob where the hell have you been?" Shego asked as Jacob walked back into the camp.

"Been busy" he said stopping when he noticed some of the bruises on her face that were healing. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"She was getting her ass kicked all day" Toph said making him look at her.

He looked at Toph before turning back to Shego who was looking at him. He just smiled as he moved towards his tent. His mind was on the events of the day. Just then a hand stopped him grabbing his attention. He looked to Shego who was standing there looking at him.

"Jacob, what's going on?" She questioned looking at him.

"I think..." he said looking down towards his feet.

"You think what?" She questioned looking at him.

"I think I finally might have found what will finally straighten me out" he said softly before climbing into his tent.

* * *

**Well how was that for a chapter. The next one will be a bit of romantic chapter. Well for the music mix for the chapter.**

**Main chapter song: Don't Wake Me (Pull Remix) by Skillet.**

**Jacob and Shego Talking: One Last Breath by Creed.**

**Shego and Toph facing off: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant.**

**Jacob sees Lex the first time: A Little More by Skillet.**

**Jacob facing off with the fire benders: Monster by Paramore.**

**Jacob returns to Lex and her reaction to the picture: A Thousand Years (part two) by Christina Perri & Steve Kazee.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Well since the last chapter i left y'all wondering what was going to happen since Jacob found Lex again. Well this chapter will answer it. After that she gets one more chapter then she'll disappear for a few chapters. Well here's the chapter bit of a romance chapter hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong Language, Strong and Graphic Violence, and Strong Sexual Content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Three days had passed since the man named Jacob had come into the bar. Since then every night before bed Lex would look at the picture Jacob had left with her. She had heard what he had done, how he had defeated four fire benders single handed. The last of the patrons left the bar and so she was getting ready to close the bar. She walked to the back room to put the money away. Just then she heard the sound of the door opening. She sighed a bit, mentally scolding herself for not locking the door.

"Sorry bar's closed" she said walking out of the back room. She walked out but stopped, she looked to see him, Jacob. He was looking at her, a small smile on his face. He walked up to the bar and looked at her as she came around to face him. He was a few inches taller than her so he was looking down at her. She moved past him and locked the door. She turned back around and looked at him as he leaned up against the bar.

"How about a drink? You spent all day serving people, how about I serve you?" He said pushing off the bar and moving behind it. He looked at her and motioned her to sit.

She looked at him, her hands on her hips. She arched an eyebrow and looked at him before slowly sitting at the bar. Looking at him she couldn't help but smile as he sat two glasses on the bar. He picked up a bottle and brought it to his nose. He sniffed it before smiling and filling up the glasses. Pushing one glass towards her she took it as he picked his own up.

"So?" She said softly taking a drink of her glass.

"So" he repeated looking at her.

"I never did thank you for the other day" she said looking at him as he took a sip of his glass.

"You don't need to" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where did you come from?" She asked looking at him as he walked around and sat next to her.

"My group and I are camped out a few miles away" he said as he took a seat next to her.

"That's not what I meant" she said looking at him.

She watched as he stopped the glass at his lips. He looked at her as she looked at him. Both of them locked eyes as she reached to her side. Reaching into her pocket she gripped something. He looked at her as she sat the picture on the bar and slid it over to him. He just looked down at it and then back to her.

"Who is she?" She questioned looking at him as he looked down at the picture.

"I'm not from this world" he said taking a sip of the glass as he picked the picture up.

"I had a feeling about that" she said looking to her glass. She glanced at him as he took another sip of his drink. Once he was done he looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Your clothes, weapons, and the fact that you beat four fire benders without getting a scratch on you, that says something" she said looking at her glass, her mind racing.

"Her name was Lex Murphy, I was supposed to marry her" he said softly as he finished his drink off.

"What happened?" She questioned watching his face.

"She died" he said softly standing up. "I better get back, Shego will be wondering where I am" he said turning towards the door, pain evident in his voice and on his face.

"Who's Shego, is she your girlfriend?" Lex asked watching him make his way to the door.

"No, best friend" he replied as he grew closer to the door.

She watched him as he walked towards the door. Her eyes darted to the picture and then back to him as he kept walking. "Jacob" she said making him stop. She finished her drink before getting off the seat. Grabbing the picture she walked over to him and looked as he turned to look at her. "I've got a couch at my place, why don't you take it tonight?" She offered looking at him.

He looked at her, his black hair dangling in his face as he stood there. His eyes lifted up and looked at her as she stood there. Slowly he just smiled and nodded slightly making her smile. She turned around and he followed her out the back door. They walked until they were at a small house. Walking in Jacob looked around the small house. Lex walked over to a couch that had some pillows on it. Looking around Jacob soon found himself looking at a painting of a man.

"Who's this?" He questioned pointing at the picture.

She looked at him and then to the picture. He slowly turned and looked at her. There was pain in her eyes as she walked over to it. "His name was Han, I was supposed to marry him. He died in battle a few years back" she said looking to the picture.

Jacob just placed a hand on her shoulder as she lowered her head. Her other hand came up and gently squeezed his hand. She looked back at him as he looked down at her. Turning around she looked up into Jacob's eyes as he looked into hers. Slowly they started leaning in towards one another. Their noses brushed up against each other's as their eyes closed.

"We should probably get to bed" she said softly backing away.

Jacob just looked at her as she slowly backed up. She looked at him before walking out the room leaving him there. He sighed a bit, turning around he walked over to the couch. He sat down on it and looked around as he took his pistols off. Laying down he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

XX

The sun rose in the morning and Lex opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly she thought about the previous night. It had felt like a dream to her and so she climbed out of bed. She turned and walked out of her room and made her way to the living room. She stopped when she heard something, snoring. Walking in she stopped when she saw Jacob asleep on her couch.

She smiled, a true genuine smile, something she hasn't done in some time. She walked over to him and looked at him. He laid on his back, mouth agape as he kept snoring. Her hand reached down and brushed some of his hair back.

"You know it's never a wise idea to sneak up on a SEAL" he said making her jump. His eye opened and looked at her as a smile slipped across both of their faces.

"What's a SEAL?" She questioned as he sat up.

"It's a branch of special forces I was part of" he said letting a yawn slip past his lips.

"Come on, I want to show you something" she said before scampering off and getting dressed.

Jacob sat up and looked in the direction that she had gone. Running his fingers through his shaggy hair he yawned again. Reaching over he grabbed his pistols and holstered them. Standing up he looked to see Lex walking back in. They smiled at one another before she led him out the door. They walked out of the town and followed a path through the woods.

Jacob looked at her as they walked through the woods. Where the sun peaked through the trees it made her glow. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She was just like the Lex he knew except for her green eyes. They walked down the path until they came to an opening covered in vines.

She looked at him as he stopped just in front of it. She smiled at him before walking through it. He looked at it before slowly walking through it. He squinted his eyes in the sunlight. When they adjusted to the light he was shocked. He was standing on a rock ledge looking to see a waterfall near him. It fell forty feet into a pool below and caused a rainbow that he was behind.

"I found this place a few years back" Lex said from his left.

"It's beautiful" he said as a group of birds flushed near them.

He turned and looked to see Lex walking behind him. As she was walking she was stripping out of her clothes. He tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't, he was transfixed by her beauty as the sun shone on her. She stripped to her undergarments and looked back at him. Suddenly she did a back flip off the rocks and dove into the pool below. Jacob looked down at her as she surfaced and looked up at him.

"COME ON, JUMP IN" she called up to him over the sound of the waterfall.

Looking down he smiled before holding up a finger. He backed up and pulled his weapons and belt off. He tugged his shirt and jeans off. He walked up and looked down at Lex who was treading water in the pool below. He backed up and quickly ran off the rock. He did a spinning motion before he dove into the water below. The water rushed around him and he looked around in the water to see the strange types of fish. He surfaced and looked around to see Lex was gone.

"Boo" she said from behind him making him jump a bit.

He smiled and laughed, a genuine smile. They looked at one another as they both kept laughing. Slowly it turned into slight chuckling as they kept looking into each others eyes. Slowly her hands came up and cupped his cheeks. She grew closer to him her body coming into contact with his. Somehow she was being led to him as if she couldn't help it. Her nose brushed up against his and their lips brushed together.

"Follow me" she purred before turning around.

Jacob looked at her as she started swimming for the waterfall. He followed her and watched as she stopped and then dove under. He followed her as they swam under the waterfall. Once they surfaced Jacob once again found himself amazed. They were in a cave, water glistening around them. She climbed up onto the ledge and looked as Jacob climbed up.

"Everything is so pristine here, where I'm from man has done to much damage to the world" he said walking around the cave.

"What's your world like?" She asked sitting on the ledge and looking back at him.

"There are super powered people, and war. Our basic instinct, violence. We act on it to much, we have weapons that can destroy cities and countries" Jacob said rubbing his hands on the walls.

"Sounds close to this world, war and violence" she said softly lowering her head.

Jacob looked at her as she sat there. Slowly he walked over and sat down next to her. He looked at her before slowly reaching over and cupping her chin in his hand. He turned her face to his so they were looking at one another. Their eyes were locked as they slowly leaned in towards one another. They looked at one another, each waiting to see if it was ok to proceed. Slowly Lex pressed her lips to Jacob's.

Her arms wrapped around him as she moved over and straddled him. His hands gripped her hips as her hands pressed against his bare chest. She kissed him deeper as her hair dangled around his head. Her tongue met his and they danced around one another. Slowly she pulled back, both gasping for air they needed. They looked at one another, both smiling a bit as they slowly separated.

"We need to get back, I open the bar in an hour" she said looking at him.

"Ok, go on ahead, I'll meet you there" he said looking at her.

She nodded and together they climbed back up to their pile of clothes. She dressed herself and before walking over and kissing him. He smiled at him and then walked away leaving him there. He pulled his pants on and then his shirt but stopped. His hand brushed up against his pocket and he felt it, his camera. Pulling it out he looked at his digital camera. He looked at it as he turned it on and then switched it to video mode. Walking over he sat it on a rock and turned to sit in front of it.

He lowered his head before running his fingers through his hair. Looking back up he looked at the camera. "Hey Shego, hey Kim" he said looking at the camera.

XX

Jacob returned to the town that evening. He walked into the bar to see it was pretty much empty. He looked up at Lex and smiled as he walked up to the bar. She looked at him and they both smiled a bit before Lex closed the bar down. He helped her clean up before they left the bar. Together they walked back to her house but Jacob stopped outside.

"What is it Jacob?" She said looking at him.

"I do need to get back" he said softly looking at her.

Suddenly she was on him, her lips crashed against his. She tugged at him, pulling him back into her house. She pulled at his shirt as he slowly tugged at her shirt. They moved back to her bedroom, slowly tugging and removing each others clothes. Both stood there, the fire of her fireplace crackling as they slowly laid back on her bed.

She looked at him as they slowly pressed their nude bodies together. He pulled back so they were sitting up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she pressed her lips to his. She let a moan slip loose as he started to kiss her collar bone. Her hand came up and gripped his head. She tugged and pulled at his hair as her other hand went up his back. Her eyes shot wide when her fingers trailed down the scars on his back.

Soon her mind was pulled away from it as his lips found her pulse. She moaned loudly, holding his head to her pulse. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She moaned loudly as she lowered herself onto him.

XX

Lex laid her head on Jacob's chest and both breathed softly. Jacob was looking up at the ceiling as the fire crackled nearby. His hand was wrapped around her shoulder. He could feel her tracing the scars on his abs.

"So, what happened to your Lex?" She ventured softly turning her head, resting her chin on his pecks.

"She was murdered, killed by a mad man. I couldn't save her. He controlled these animals called dinosaurs. One killed her. About two days later I was hunting him down. I killed him, but it didn't fully heal me. The only reason it didn't was she was pregnant" he spoke out the last sentence, pain in his voice as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry" she said softly.

"Then it got worse, Black Fire, the leader of Black Star approached, me offered me a chance to get her back. I just had to turn on Kim and Shego, my family" he said softly remembering the pain of making the deal.

"You took it didn't you?" Lex said, her eyes scanning his face as he laid there.

"I did, hated myself ever since" he said with a nod.

"You know when you came through the bar door and I saw you for the first time I felt like I knew you. Like I've been waiting for you. Maybe love can jump between worlds" she spoke softly, her head resting on his chest again.

"Maybe, but come morning I have to return to my camp" he said softly looking down to her.

Lex's face dropped a bit, a lone tear slipping from her eye. "Do you have to?" She asked softly her hand gripping onto his abs tightly not wanting to let him leave.

"Yes, I have to finish something. Right the wrong I did. Once it's all over I'll come back for you" he said his fingers lacing their way through her hair.

"Promise?" She questioned, fighting back more tears that threatened to spill.

"I swear to God I will return for you" he promised, gently squeezing her shoulder to reassure her he'd return.

XX

The sun rose in the morning, its warm rays finding their way into the bedroom. Jacob's eyes opened and he looked to the window. He heard Lex moan a bit from under him making him look down. Her eyes opened and she slowly looked up at him. They looked at one another before Jacob slowly got up removing himself from under her. Sitting up she kept the covers over her nude form. She watched him dress and holster his weapons. She watched as he walked back over to her before giving her a soft, tender kiss. One full of love and happiness something neither of them had in a long time.

"I love you" she ventured looking at him.

He looked at her as she looked up at him. It had been so long since he had heard those three little words. His mind raced, reminding him of when he left for his last mission. When Lex had announced the news that he was going to be a father. He gently kissed her again. "I love you" he said softly against her lips.

He walked out of the bedroom, and just before he did he saw a tear dripping from Lex's eye. He didn't want to leave her but he still had a mission. He needed to kill or catch Viper, Juri, and Azula. Doing that not only meant this world would be safe but so would Kim and Shego. He walked out of the town, his eyes lifting up to see the sun was behind some storm clouds.

The sky opened up as some rain started falling. His hand brushed against the camera in his pocket and his mind raced. He thought about his decision, but it was one he felt like he needed to make. He crossed the stream and looked up to see the clearing where the campsite was. Walking out of the woods he saw Kim and Shego sparring. The others were watching them when Toph announced he was coming. That moment Kim and Shego stopped and looked at him.

"Jacob where have you been for three days?" Shego asked panting from the sparring match.

"In the town" he replied throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

Kim and Shego looked at him for a few seconds before looking at one another both smiled as they looked back at him. He looked at them confused before Kim stepped forward. She looked him over and smiled brightly. He just looked at her eyebrows raised high.

"Who is she?" She asked making him look at her. She saw him tense up as he looked at her. _Gotcha _she thought with a deep smile.

"What the hell do you mean?" He questioned looking at them.

"Well for starters you have a hickey on your neck" Shego said pressing her two fingers against a bruise on his neck.

He looked at her and smirked a bit as he looked to Kim. "I found her" he said softly making both of them look at him.

"Who?" Shego asked making him look back to her.

"Lex" he replied making their eyes shoot wide as they looked at him.

* * *

**Well that's that chapter, you know what's going to happen, Shego and Kim are going to have to meet her. Well now here is the music mix for the chapter.**

**Main Chapter Song: Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight.**

**Jacob and Lex in the Bar: Your's To Hold (Live) by Skillet.**

**Them walking through the woods to the waterfall: Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square.**

**Jacob and Lex sleeping together and their talk: Hanging On by Ellie Goulding feat. Tinie Tempah**

**Jacob Leaving in the morning: Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Bill Withers.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Wellp here's the new chapter with Kim, Shego, Lex, and Jacob. This will have an epic fight at the end I felt like it was time to bring the action back. It was also time to give Jacob one advantage. What is it, you'll just have to wait and see. Well enjoy the chapter and R&R please.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You found Lex? That's fucking amazing" Shego said looking at Jacob who was looking at her.

Jacob looked at her and smiled brightly, something new for him. Both Kim and Shego looked at him, seeing him like this made them happy. They walked with him back to his tent. He looked back at them both as he put something into his bag. He turned and looked at them both as they looked at him.

"You know we are going to have to meet her. We haven't met a Lex yet" Shego said looking at him.

"Tomorrow, we'll walk to the village just the three of us" he said looking at her and then to Kim.

They nodded and both walked away. Jacob looked at them as they left him. Looking at them his smile slipped from his face. It dropped into a frown as they kept walking away. He closed his eyes, mentally apologizing to them. He turned back to his tent, slowly slipping in he thought of them. He knew one thing they were going to be safe after everything was over.

XX

The moon shined down on Shego. She sat against a tree, her mind raced a bit. Kim was asleep, unaware that Shego had left her side. She looked at her un gloved hands, her pale green hands glowed in the soft moon light. She closed it into a fist, her mind jumping again. She was thinking of Kim, when she had died.

Though she had revived Kim it still didn't mean she didn't have nightmares. She looked up at the moon as it shined on her. She remembered the fight with XeYori, her fight when she was in a blind rage. It then made her flash to the final fight with Black Star. How Kim had turned into a bloodthirsty warrior. If those friends of Jacob's hadn't shown up she would be dead, and Kim would be gone.

"Who were those two?" She thought aloud looking up to the moon.

"Hey can't sleep?" A voice said making her look back. She looked to see Katara standing there.

"No and I guess you can't either?" She said watching her as she sat down next to her.

"No, my brother is still upset over me being with Zuko" she said looking at her.

Shego chuckled a bit making Katara look at her. Her head lowered still chuckling as she looked over to Katara who had her blue eyes locked in her waiting for her reason as to why she was laughing. "Kimmie's parents were the same way when they found out about us" Shego said looking at her.

Katara looked at her before noticing Zuko walking by. He looked at her an smiled before looking to his tent. He walked over to it and waited for her. Katara looked back to Shego who was smiling at her. She just nodded her head in the direction of Zuko. Katara smiled and got up and walked over to join him.

Shego watched them climb into the tent before she looked back up at the moon. She thought of Kim's parents and how they had reacted to finding out about them. In the end her father had given his blessing to her. Getting up she walked over and climbed into the tent. Lying down her eyes looked over Kim's sleeping form. Slowly her hand reached out and she wrapped her in a protective embrace. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep as she clutched onto Kim.

XX

Jacob jumped up onto a rock in the middle of the stream. He looked back as both Kim and Shego crossed the stream in a single bound. A smirk went across his face as he crossed the stream. Even with his training it was still somewhat hard to keep up with them both. He walked behind them, watching them walk. Kim glanced back and saw him looking at them.

"Are you checking us out?" She questioned with a smirk as they walked.

"No, even if I was what would you do?" He questioned walking up next to them.

"Well, I would just have to sashay my ass a little bit more" Shego said with a smirk as she looked over to him.

He looked back at her and shook his head before sighing a bit. "I need a cigarette" he mumbled shaking his head.

"You quit smoking" Shego said looking at him.

"Doesn't mean I still don't have a craving every so often" he replied as his eyes fell on the town.

He smiled deeply as he looked at the town. He'd get to hold Lex again, and kiss her. He hated being away from her, he had lost her once before. Being away from her scared him a bit. He feared one day he'd return and something had happened to her. He walked into town, glancing back to see Kim and Shego following him close. He looked at the bar and walked in to see Lex was alone and the bar was empty.

"Jacob" she said running forward, her arms wrapped around his neck, a smile on her face as she kissed him. She looked at Kim and Shego who walked in behind him. She walked up to them and smiled as she looked at them. "You must be Kim" she said pointing at Shego. "And you must be Shego" she said pointing at Kim. Both looked at one another before looking at her and Jacob. They started laughing making Lex look at them.

"I'm Kim" Kim said patting her chest.

"And I'm Shego" Shego said smiling at her.

Lex blushed a bit, embarrassed to have mixed up Jacob's friends. She extended her hand and shook both Kim and Shego's hands. They walked over to the bar and both Kim and Shego sat down. They looked as Jacob and Lex kissed again making them smile.

"Want a drink?" Lex asked looking at them both.

"I'm up for one" Shego said looking at her and then to Kim who nodded in agreement.

Lex smiled and grabbed four glasses from under the bar. She sat them down and filled them with a clear alcohol. She passed them around and watched as Jacob moved to the back room leaving Shego and Kim alone with her. She was nervous, they were Jacob's family she wanted to impress them.

"So, you two are a couple?" Lex asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, for about two years now" Kim said smiling as she looked over at Shego.

Shego smiled back before looking at Lex. She thought she was a very beautiful woman. She looked her over as she stood in front of them. She took another sip of her drink and looked at Lex as she looked at her. "How happy are you with him?" She questioned before looking to her glass.

"Like never before" Lex said looking at Shego.

"Good, cause he's very happy with you" Shego said looking back up to her. "I'm only saying this cause I care for him, he's family. So if you break his heart, I'll break your neck" Shego said, no hint of humour in her voice as she looked up at Lex.

"There's nothing to worry about, I truly do love him" Lex said looking at her.

"Good, now that that business is out of the way... let's have a fun day" Shego said offering a smile as to which Lex returned.

Jacob walked back into the room, and looked at them. They were looking at him and they each smiled at him. He looked at Lex and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist before looking to Kim and Shego. She leaned over and kissed him as he looked at her.

"Let's take them to the waterfall" Jacob said looking at Lex.

She smiled brightly and nodded at him. Together the four of them walked out of the bar. Shego smiled, watching Jacob with Lex and seeing him truly happy. She reached over and took Kim's hand in hers. The redhead looked at her as they walked through the woods. Shego looked at Jacob and Lex as they walked. She watched as Lex jumped on his back and he carried her down the path.

They walked through the vines and came out onto some rocks. Both Kim and Shego looked around the small area. They smiled as they looked at its pure beauty. Both looked to see Jacob and Lex were already in their undergarments. They looked at them as Lex suddenly ran forward and jumped off the rock ledge. She dove down into the pool below before surfacing.

"What about us?" Kim asked looking at Jacob who looked back at them. His dog tags clanked around his neck as he looked at them.

"Strip down and join us" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Um, we've got nothing on under our suits" Kim replied crossing her arms, her olive eyes boring into him.

"What's your point? Nothing I haven't seen before. Remember I've walked in on you two before" he said stating a fact as a smile formed on his face. Shego just laughed at the memory as Kim blushed intensely and glared at him. "That was my favorite recliner too" he grumbled before jumping off, doing a Jack knife dive into the water below.

Shego looked as he splashed into the water as to which Lex swam right to him. She looked back at Kim who was still blushing at the recall of the old memory. It was one of the few memories of the three had together that Black Star hadn't destroyed. It had seemed like when Jacob had turned on them all those memories were destroyed for Kim.

Kim looked as Shego stripped out of her suit reviling her nude form. Shego looked back at her and smiled. Slowly Kim stripped down too. She moved to the rock ledge and looked down to see Lex swimming around and Jacob standing on a rock. She was a little apprehensive about jumping in, not cause of the height but cause of the fact she was naked.

Suddenly she was pushed forward making her gasp loudly. She began to free fall towards the water below. She let out a scream before she hit the water with a loud crack. She surfaced just as a loud splash sounded next to her. She looked over to see Shego surface next to her. "You bitch" she snarled slapping Shego on the arm making her laugh loudly.

"Always" Shego replied as she splashed Kim.

Kim shook her head as Shego splashed her again. Kim prepared to strike back but just as she did she was suddenly splashed from behind. Turning quickly she looked to see Lex behind her. There was a large smile on her face as she prepared to splash her again. Kim smirked before diving under. Lex looked around trying to figure out where Kim had gone. Suddenly she screamed as Kim started to surface under her. In shock she was launched through the air.

Kim smiled as she looked as Lex splashed back into the water. Lex surfaced and looked back at Kim smiling. Suddenly the waterfall exploded and they looked to see Jacob jumping out of it. His eyes were locked on Shego as he dove into the water. No one noticed it until Shego yelped before being pulled under.

Under the water Shego looked down as Jacob pulled her deeper into the pool. She kicked him loose but all that happened was Jacob swam quicker then her. _Damn his training, _she thought as he grabbed her and stopped her. She looked at him as he motioned her to stop trying to get away. She looked at him as he pointed up at Kim and Lex as they treaded water on the surface. Shego looked at him and smiled as she nodded to him.

Together they swam up under Kim and Lex. Jacob grabbed Lex and tugged her under. He looked at her as she looked at him. Their lips locked under the water as they surfaced. Shego instead surfaced behind Kim, slowly and quietly moving through the water at her. In a flash Kim spun around and captured Shego's lips in hers.

"Thanks to my enhanced genetics, I heard you coming" Kim said with a smirk as she kissed Shego again.

"Damn, wasn't thinking of that" Shego cussed looking at Kim, both smiling.

"Come on you two, got to show you both something" Jacob said as he and Lex swam for the waterfall.

Both Kim and Shego swam over and followed them as they dove under the waterfall. They followed them both as they surfaced behind the waterfall. Both Kim and Shego looked up at the cave, one carved from the natural erosion of the water. Climbing up they walked around the damp cave. Shego sparked her plasma up casting a green glow to shine through the cave. It flickered around making everyone one glisten in the green light.

"What is that?" Lex questioned pointing at her hands.

"Plasma, both me and Kimmie have it. I got mine when me and my brothers were hit by a comet. Kim got hers when I tried to save her life. It worked, with the added effect of the plasma" Shego explained looking at Lex as Kim sparked her plasma up making it dance around her hands like Shego's.

"You weren't lying about the super powered people" Lex said looking at Jacob.

"Nope, and my family are superheroes" Jacob said looking at her as he put an arm around her.

"And part of Team Possible" Kim said making Jacob look at her.

He looked at her unsure of what he had just heard. She looked at him and smiled as she nodded to him. He just returned the smile, nodding slightly before looking back to Lex. They sat around the cave talking about all kinds of things. They soon chose to leave and head back to the bar.

XX

"To new friendships and rebuilding old friendships" Jacob said raising a glass full of whiskey.

Kim, Lex, and Shego all raised their glasses and toasted with him. Their glasses clanked together and they all downed the shots. Once they were done it was time for them to return to the camp. Jacob looked as Kim and Shego stepped out of the bar giving him and Lex a bit of privacy.

"They're a fun pair" Lex said looking at him as her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled as she kissed him softly. "They are the perfect family for you."

Jacob smiled and just looked out the window as Kim and Shego stood outside the bar. He turned and looked bacm to Lex and kisses her again. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing her as she let him go.

He walked to the door and walked outside. He threw his arms around both Kim and Shego's neck. They all started laughing as they walked out of the town. The three of them started into the woods but Jacob stopped them. He looked at them both before he suddenly hugged Kim and then Shego.

"Thank you" he said softly looking at them.

"You've proved it that you are part of the team again and that's where you belong" Kim said looking up at him.

They smiled and together the three of them walked forward. Together they came back to the camp to see Zuko and Aang training. They watched as the three of them walked up and joined them. They watched as both Zuko and Aang punched their fist out and kicked sending flames flying. They kicked and more flames shot forward.

Suddenly a lightening bolt slammed into the ground in front of them making them fly backwards. Everyone was shocked when this happened. They all looked to see what had happened. They saw Zuko and Aang were ok. Looking up they saw Azula standing on a tree limb looking down at them. She smiled as Juri and Viper dropped down from above her to the ground below.

Azula dropped down next to them and looked everything over. Her eyes locked on Kim, Shego, and Jacob. She watched Jacob run to a tent quickly, and returned with his M-4 in hand. She smirked devilishly as she turned her attention to Aang and her brother. "Kill Kim, Jacob, and Shego. The Avatar, my brother, and theit friends are mine" she said turning her attention to Aang and Zuko.

"With pleasure" Juri hissed as she focused on Shego.

She and Viper ran forward, their eyes locked on them. Jacob ran forward first and intercepted Viper. Her glove sparked brightly as the electricity crackled on it. Jacob jumped to the right as she punched her fist at him. He grabbed her arm and kicked her back making her look at him.

He slung his rifle over his back and looked at her as he got into a fighting stance. She got in her own fighting stance and looked at him before they charged at one another. Her fist shot out again and he dodged it just only to be kicked in his side. He growled at the strike but quickly wrapped his arm around her leg. Picking her up he spun around and threw her through the air. She bounced across the ground and looked up.

"It's time to stop this shit Viper. Black Star is no more, Black Fire is gone. You don't need to do this any more, you three have the portal device. Take it and go home to your daughter" Jacob said looking down at her as she laid on the ground.

"You, you don't understand Matthews" she said getting back up to look at him.

"I do, I was in it to save Lex, now you have a chance to get back to your daughter" he replied looking at her as she looked at him.

"Jacob, Juri is from my world, I run she'll just come after me" she said nodding towards Juri as she fought Kim and Shego.

"I'll kill her myself" Jacob growled looking back to Viper.

Just as he looked back to Viper she shot forward and kicked him across the face. He staggered to the left and spat blood out across the ground. Just as he turned to face her she punched him in the back. The current slammed into him making his head shoot up. He roared but it turned to laughter as he turned and and looked at her.

"What... but how? You should be on the ground" she questioned looking at him as she backed up.

"If you had hit me somewhere else yeah. But everything in that spot is completely dead. Thanks to getting shot in the back" Jacob said with a smirk before spinning around and roundhouse kicked her. He looked as she bounced across the ground and slammed into a tree. She laid on the ground unmoving making him smirk as he looked up.

He looked at Juri as she kicked Kim away. She spun around and kicked Shego across her face. He growled as he unslung his M-4 and looked at her. Both Shego and Kim laid on the ground looking in very bad shape. He looked at Juri who was advancing on Shego. He growled snapping his gun up, opening fire on the Korean woman. The bullets bounced harmlessly off her Ki shield and she slowly turned to look at him.

"I was wondering when I'd have a shot at you" she said, her face curling into a smile.

"You know something Juri, you and Azula are weak compared to Shego, Kim, and me" he said slinging his rifle over his back. He smirked when she started to growl at him.

"I don't see how, they're the ones on the ground, you will be too soon" she said snarling at them and then looking at Jacob.

"You see you two fight for fame and fortune" he said reaching down and pulling his knife out. He looked back at her and smiled deeply as she growled at him. "We fight for love, that we are willing to die for" Jacob said looking at her.

"Then die for it" she snarled as she charged at him.

"Awe, did I hit a nerve" he said smirking at her.

She screamed at him and jumped for him. He smirked, knowing to hit her temper would send her into a fury. He dodged her strike as she tried to punch him. Her foot swung up to kick him and he swung his knife quickly. The blade slashed her calf and before she lowered her leg he tackled her. He slammed her to the ground, his fist came back. Before he could strike she headbutted him making him shake his head. She smirked as she kicked him off sending him flying back

Getting to her feet she glared at him and before he could get to his feet she was on him. Her hands grabbed the knife and Jacob struggled as she tried to stab him with it. He growled at her, their eyes were locked and their teeth were bared at one another. He struggled but it was all for not as Juri's strength overpowered his own. The knife stabbed into his shoulder making him roar out in pain. She twisted the blade making blood gush out of the wound. A smirk when across her face as she saw blood trickle its way down his temple.

"Ready to see Lex again?" Juri hissed at him as she picked him up off the ground, gripping him by his throat. "You know, I always did think you were sexy. If you'd stuck around I would have fucked your brains out" she whispered as her tongue came out and licked his cheek up to his temple tasting his blood. "You taste delicious." She purred nipping at his earlobe.

"Fuck you Juri, I don't fuck trash" he choked out as she squeezed her throat.

That comment infuriated Juri and so she punched him in the stomach. She did it five more times making him cough up blood. She let him go and as he fell her knee shot up and connected to his jaw knocking him back. He landed hard on the ground and she ran up to him. She dropped onto him, knees on each side of his hips. She began to punch him in the face over and over again as she gripped the collar of his shirt.

XX

Shego's eyes opened when Jacob roared out in pain. She looked to her right to see Kim still unconscious. She looked forward as Jacob kept getting punched. Past that was Azula engaging the children. She growled as she slowly got back to her feet. Her plasma sparked to life as she glared at what was going on before her.

Suddenly the plasma on her hands started glowing brighter. In a flash it climbed up her arms, and across her chest. Once it covered her breast it started to cover her whole body. Once she closed her eyes she felt her hair start to stand on end. Her eyes opened wide and when they did her irises glowed and it seemed as the plasma was steaming from her eyes.

Her eyes looked her whole body over, realizing she has unlocked a new power she smiled. She looked up to Juri as she pulled Jacob's knife from his shoulder and prepared to stab him in the throat with it. "NO" she screamed punching her fist out. The plasma seemed to charge its way up her body and shot out of her fist.

Ki shield or not the blast knocked Juri off of Jacob. She bounced across the ground and came to a stop near Viper as she woke up. They looked at one another and then to Azula who was standing there shocked like them. All three looked to Shego walking up, plasma dripping from her body. They watched as she knelt down next to Jacob who had blood dripping from his mouth.

"Go get 'em Firefly" he said before passing out from his injuries.

Shego looked at him as he laid there next to her. Slowly her head turned towards the three women. The three who tried to harm her family, who tried to take her loved ones from her. She sneered at them, and her anger seemed to make her plasma glow brighter. "You bitches tried to kill my family. Now it's time to see what I Sherron Go is truly capable of" she growled, her glowing eyes locking on them. Standing up her eyes locked on them before her fist suddenly shot out sending another wave of plasma at them.

* * *

**How was that, it's time to see what Shego can do well not now next chapter lol well until the next chapter just have to wait. Here's the music mix for the chapter enjoy.**

**Main chapter song: Someday by Nickleback.**

**In the bar and walk the the waterfall: Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band.**

**Swimming at the waterfall: Right here by Jeremy Camp.**

**Azula attacks: Stricken by Disturbed.**

**Jacob faces Viper and Juri: Burn by Mad At Gravity.**

**Shego unlocks new power: Savior by Skillet.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**New chapter folks and another cliff hanger. This is where the story will start to change. It no longer about catching the bad guys its now about revenge. It going to get emotional at the end. Well hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and Graphic Violence, Strong Language, and Strong Sexual Content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Azula jumped out of the way as a solid beam of plasma shot by her. She looked to see Shego walking at her the plasma dripping off of her body. Getting back to her feet she punched her fist out and launched two fireballs at Shego. They flew straight and true and slammed into Shego. There was a blast and smoke rose up from around her. Azula smiled but it soon faded when Shego walked out of the smoke cloud.

"Here's a little fact Azula, my plasma is hotter than your flames. You know why? Because plasma is burning oxygen" Shego said, her glowing eyes locked on the princess.

Juri charged her Ki and charged Shego from behind. She jumped through the air at her and prepared to kick her. Suddenly Shego spun around her plasma covered hand coming up and grabbed Juri's foot. Juri looked at her shocked as to which Shego smiled deeply. She spun around and threw Juri into Azula. They collided into one another before bouncing across the ground.

Shego looked back to see Kim was awake and looking at her. She turned and walked over and looked at her as she got to her feet. Kim looked her over as she stood there before her. Plasma dripped from her body as it seemed to burn around her form. Slowly her hand came up and as it did the plasma dripped away from her hand. Her bare hand was exposed and Kim looked at it as it stroked her cheek.

"Shego?" Kim asked looking at her, olive eyes locking with glowing green eyes.

"I unlocked a new power, Jacob's hurt really bad, he needs help" Shego said making Kim look to see him laying on the ground. "I'll hold them off, get everyone to Appa then we'll leave."

Kim looked at her and nodded as to which Shego turned and faced the three women. She looked on as Shego jumped forward and attacked them. Kim looked over and saw Jacob laying on the ground. Her plasma sparked up as she ran over to him. She stopped and gasped when she got a look at him. His right eye and cheek were swollen and bloody. Blood was still dripping down from his chin telling her he had internal damage. There was a ragged wound in his shoulder from where he was stabbed at.

She placed her hands on his shoulder first and focused the energy into his wound. After a few seconds she removed her hand to see it was healed over. Turning to his face she placed her hands on it and healed those wounds too. She then lifted his shirt up and looked to see massive bruising on his abdomen. Placing her hands over the wounds she prepared to heal him.

She was quickly pulled away from him and looked to see Viper standing there. They glared at one another, Kim's plasma glowed brightly and Viper's gloves sparked with energy. They ran at one another, both quickly kicking at one another. The redheads clashed, fist flying and blows landing as they jumped around one another.

Kim using her enhanced genetics, calculated all of Viper's moves. When the woman jumped over her she grabbed her desert eagle. Pulling it out she fired the gun, being ever so careful to fire a shot and just graze her. The bullet grazed her in her thigh, taking out a chunk of the meat. Viper screamed in pain as she slammed to the ground. Looking back she saw Kim pull out her sword and cover it in her plasma. Suddenly Kim launched herself at her.

XX

Shego looked as Juri bounced across the ground away from her. Plasma washed over her Ki shield sending it around her. Turning she looked to see Azula charging her fingertips with lightening. Her finger shot out at her and Shego used her EX dash as to which she shot past the lightening. Azula's eyes shot wide when Shego appeared standing behind her.

In a flash Shego charged an EX pulse and slammed it into Azula. It sent her flying through the air with a scream. She crashed to the ground and looked to see Juri next to her. Looking back they saw Viper get kicked over to them. They looked as Kim and Shego walked up both had eyes locked on them. Suddenly Azula kicked her foot out in an attempt to strike Kim. The blue flames raced forward towards her.

Suddenly an orange wall of fire shot up in front of them. Azula looked to see Zuko standing there, flames rolling around him as he walked towards them.

"Ladies, let's end this" Azula said jumping up and shooting a fireball at Zuko.

Juri jumped up, her Ki shield glowing brightly as she jumped at Shego. Viper however still sat there, blood oozing from her wound where Kim had shot her. Kim saw this and so she turned to go back to Jacob. She ran over to his side and looked down at him. She focused her plasma again and placed it on his bruises. She concentrated trying to speed heal him.

She removed her hands and looked to see that the bruises were still there. "KATARA" she screamed catching the attention of the water bender. She looked as she ran over to her and gasped when she looked at him. "Try to heal him, my plasma isn't working" she said looking at her. She watched as she pulled water out of the water skin. It wrapped around her hands and began to glow as she placed it over the bruises.

"This isn't good, I can't heal his wounds" Katara said looking over to Kim.

Her eyes widened as she looked back to Jacob. "NO" she screamed her plasma glowing brightly. She began to pump plasma into his body but it wasn't working. "COME ON JACOB... ON YOUR FUCKING FEET SOLDIER" she screamed looking at him. Still there was no response as he laid there. A lone tear dripped from her eye as she looked up to see Shego kick Juri back. "SHEGO, JACOB IS DYING" she screamed at her.

XX

Shego's eyes shot wide as she stopped. Jacob was dying and she couldn't stop it. He just found what makes him whole and now he was going to die. Looking up she looked at Juri who was standing in front of her. She had a twisted smile on her face as she looked at Shego.

"Fucker got what was coming" Juri said with a laugh.

Shego growled as she looked at Juri. The plasma grew brighter as it slowly started moving up her body. The plasma moved its way to her hands and charged brightly. With a scream her hands shot out and two fully charged EX burst slammed into Juri. The blast sent her flying away into a tree. Shego looked as she walked towards Juri still pumping the burst at her. Finally she stopped and looked down at her.

"You'll pay for what you did to him" she growled her hand raising up. Suddenly she screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground. Looking up she saw Viper, her glove glowing. Viper ran over and picked up Juri and looked at Shego as she looked up at her. They looked as Azula ran over to their side and looked at them.

"Time to leave ladies" she said as to which she whistled quickly. Three giant lizards crashed out of the brush nearby and ran right for them. They stopped and the three of them got on and they rode the lizards away.

Shego watched them leave before looking back at Jacob laying on the ground. Soon her adrenaline wore off and her energy suddenly plummeted. Her vision was growing dark as she slowly fell forward and passed out.

XX

Kim looked at Jacob, fear written all over her face. She looked up to see Zuko and Sokka running over. Carefully they picked him up and carried him over to Appa. She looked to where Shego was only to see her on her stomach unconscious. "SHEGO" she screamed as she jumped up and ran over to her.

She dropped down next to her and listened. She heard the sound of Shego's heart beating, a little slower than normal. She breathed out a collective sigh, Shego was just fine, unconscious and spent. She carefully rolled her over and picked her up. Turning she carried Shego back to the sky bison. She layed her down but stopped as she looked at Jacob. Turning she looked to Aang as he prepared to fly away.

"Aang, stop at the town" she said looking at him.

Thunder sounded over head and her eyes lifted up as rain started falling. She looked as the rain fell on them while they took off. Getting into Jacob's bag she found his trench coat. Pushing both him and Shego close she wrapped them up. It was to keep them warm while it rained. Looking down she saw the town getting close.

XX

Lex was wiping down the bar and was preparing to close it. She heard a loud braying and she looked up to see it, a sky bison, the Avatar's. Just then Kim dropped down from the saddle and she smiled as Kim walked to the bar. The door opened and she walked in making Lex smile brightly. Her smile dropped when she saw the frown on Kim's face.

"Kim, what is it?" She asked looking at her.

"Our camp was attacked by the ones we came here for. Jacob was hurt really bad, he might not live" Kim said looking at her.

Lex looked at her in shock, eyes filling with tears as she pushed by Kim. Kim slowly turned and walked out of the bar and looked to see Lex run up Appa's tail. Slowly she made her way up to see Lex cradling Jacob's head. She looked down at Jacob as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Lex, we are leaving the area" Kim said making her turn and look at her.

"But, what about Jacob? I want to come with" Lex said getting up to face Kim.

"You can't, we have to many people..." Kim started but was quickly cut off by Lex.

"I'm late, if I'm pregnant it's his, I haven't been with anyone in two years. Now you expect me to let the father of my child leave... WHILE HE'S FUCKING DYING" she screamed looking at Kim who was looking at her.

Kim lowered her head, Jacob was possibly going to be a father. Her mind jumped, remembering watching her mother die. How much pain that put her through. Looking up she looked into Lex's eyes to see the determination. Her hand came up and rested on her shoulder. Reaching to her hip she pulled out a blue device and sat it in her hand. "If anything happens I'll call you. Keep that on you at all times. It's not safe for you to come with us, plus if you see him die it could stress you to the point of loosing the child. I need you to trust me on this Lex" Kim explained looking at her as she stared at him.

"How does it work?" Lex asked looking at it.

"I set it to automatically activate when I call" Kim said looking at her.

"Please, help him" Lex said looking at her.

"I will, I promise" Kim said looking back at her.

XX

Two days had passed and Shego was finally waking up. She sat up slowly growling in pain from a massive headache. Looking around she noticed she was in a bed, a real bed. Slowly she looked around at the fancy bedroom. She climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall she found her way out into a courtyard. She looked to see Kim talking with Katara.

"Hey cupcake" she said walking over to her.

"Shego" kim said throwing her arms around her. "How you feeling?" She questioned kissing her.

"Got a bad headache" she replied pulling her close. "Where's Jacob?"

Kim looked at her before her face lowered. Shego looked at her before she was slowly turned back to the house. They walked in and moved down the halls. Coming to a door Kim opened it and they looked into see Jacob laying on a bed. Shego stopped and looked down at him before looking to Kim and then to Katara.

"We've been trying to heal him, but the damage might be to extensive" Katara said looking at her.

Shego moved over and sat down next to him. She looked over as Katara left and Kim sat next to her. Her eyes were back on Jacob who was laying there in the bed. Turning she looked back at Kim who was also looking at her. "Do you know why I care so much for him?" She questioned looking into Kim's eyes.

"No" Kim said with a shake of her head.

"Back on Isla Sorna, not only did he help me find you. He was the one who helped me figure my feelings out for you. We also clicked there was just something about him. I didn't find him attractive, yes he's handsome but that wasn't it. He was there for the man who took you just for a different reason.

"This man has done so much for me and you. He has done so many selfless acts to protect us. And then the one time he thinks he's getting something he wants he turns on us to try to get it. Even when he was our enemy he still tried to protect us." Looking over to Jacob a lone tear dropped off her cheek as she slowly closed her eyes.

Kim looked at her as she let her tears drip from her eyes. Slowly her hand reached over and took Shego's in hers. She moved over and sat on Shego's lap. Shego lowered her head onto Kim's shoulder and both looked at Jacob. Kim's head tipped to Shego's her mind racing as she thought of Jacob. The man laying on the bed before them was the man who was her fiancée's best friend.

"I love you Kim" Shego said softly as she held onto her.

"I love you too" Kim said lifting her hand up and kissing it. Suddenly she gripped Shego's hands tightly making Shego gasp in shock and a bit of pain.

"Kimmie what the hell?" She questioned looking at her.

"Shego, he's dying, I can hear his heartbeat fading" Kim said making Shego look at Jacob. Both jumped up and looked at him.

"You've saved us so many times, we're going to save you now" Shego said looking at him. Her plasma sparked up and she looked over to Kim. "I have an idea to save him, I need your plasma too" she said looking at her. She looked at her hands as she clapped them together and made a plasma ball. Looking to kim she did the same. Moving hers towards Kim's they combined them together. They watched as the two balls of of plasma glowed. Pulling their hands back it spread from his chest to the wounds.

"One" Shego said looking at Kim.

"Two" Kim said softly looking at Jacob.

"Three" they said together.

Their hands shot down and the swirling plasma slammed into him. His body lurched making his arms and legs shoot up. They saw it swirl around his body making him glow a bit. They looked at him as he laid there on the bed.

"Shego, it worked, I can hear his heart beating" Kim said making Shego smile.

"Look" she said pointing to his wounds. Both looked to see the bruises on his body slowy disappear. They looked at each other both smiling when they saw it. They heard him groan and slowly they looked over to see his eyes open.

"Hey Sherron, hey Kim" he said making them smile as they both hugged him making him groan. "Feels like I was hit by a Mack Truck" he said groaning in pain.

"Well it was our turn to save you" Shego said looking at him.

"Thank you, that was a pretty sweet new power what do you call it" Jacob mumbled softly looking at her.

"Meltdown, Sokka came up with the name" Shego replied looking at him.

"Sweet, where are we?" He questioned looking at her and then to Kim as he sat up.

"Ember Island, this is the Fire Lord's summer house" Kim said looking over at him as he sat there.

"The Fire Lord's house? Nice" he said. Suddenly a kimunicater was dropped on his lap making him look down at it. He looked back up at Kim who was looking at him. "What's this for?" He questioned looking at her.

"You need to make a phone call" she said smiling. "Just press call, Shego let's go" Kim said getting up and leaving him there.

Jacob smiled and looked down and saw the kimunicator on his lap. Reaching forward his hand wrapped around the device. He picked it up and looked at the green button and pressed it. The screen kicked on and he looked to see it seemed to be upside down. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um... hello?" He said looking at the screen.

Suddenly the screen moved around violently and in a flash Lex's face was on it. He saw her face suddenly soften as tears dripped from her eyes. "Jacob" she choked out looking at him.

XX

Lex finally finished talking to Jacob she looked at him, happy to see him alive and well. "I love you" she said looking at the screen.

"I love you too" he said softly kissing his finger and touching the screen.

She was about to do the same thing when there was an explosion caused by lightening. She looked out the window as people ran by screaming. Running down the street were the village inhabitants, they were being chased by fire benders. She saw a woman chasing them as well, her eye glowed as she kicked a man away. She dropped down behind the bar as the woman turned and looked at her.

"Lex, what's going on?" Jacob's voice asked making her look back to the device.

"The towns under attack by fire benders. I just saw some strange woman with a glowing eye" she said looking at the screen.

"Lex get out of there... GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE" he bellowed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. She dropped the device causing it to disconnect. Struggling against the hand her vision was suddenly filled with a purple glow. She looked as the woman dropped her to the ground and kicked her in the back. Rolling across the ground she screamed in pain.

Her hand went into her pocket and she grabbed ahold of the picture of Jacob. She started to crawl away from the woman. As she did she looked down at the picture, wanting his face to be the last thing she saw. Blood dripped from her nose as she tried to get away. Suddenly a hand grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"What you looking at there?" She questioned snatching the picture. The woman smirked at her before looking at the picture. The smirk faded and her eyes instantly darkened before looking back at Lex.

"Juri, what do you have there?" A voice said making her look.

"The edge we've been looking for Viper" Juri said turning the picture around so the woman could look at it. The woman named Viper looked at the picture and then to Lex before back to Juri. They both smiled, dragging her kicking and screaming as her picture fell to the floor of the bar and flames started to consume the building.

XX

Jacob was anxious as Appa flew through the air. Looking over he saw Kim and Shego both ready for a fight. He pushed clips into his ammo vest and gripped the M-4 tightly. Looking up he saw the glow of flames rising into the night sky. He jumped up and growling he looked at it before pointing to Aang where to land. He watched as they grew closer to the ground. Once Appa was about ten feet off the ground he jumped from the saddle.

He landed hard and fell forward, still feeling the pain from healing. His eyes lifted up and through the trees he could see the flames. Getting to his feet ignoring the pain he ran. He started having flashes seeing the first time he lost Lex. Thorns began to rip into his body as he got closer to the town. Crashing through the brush he was on the main street of the town.

He stopped and looked as two fire benders were stacking bodies. The whole town had been slaughtered. Letting out a roar his gun was up as he fired on them. The bullets hit them, but just wounded them. Walking up to them he kicked one across his face before hitting the other one with the butt of his rifle.

His eyes lifted up and they widened as he slowly walked forward. He was walking until he came to burning wood. He dropped to his knees and looked at the burning wood. His eyes looked over to see something glistening under a burning board. Pulling his knife out he flipped the board away. Looking down he felt defeat wash over him as he picked it up.

It was the picture he had given Lex. He looked at it, his head lowering as he dropped the picture to the ground. It happened again, he lost his love. He was breaking again, and he knew who he was after. Juri, his mind flashed to her before his eyes darkened and a growl slipped across his lips. He looked at the burning remains of Lex's bar.

"Jacob?" Shego questioned, making his head slowly turn to her.

"They fucked with the wrong man" he snarled closing his hand into a fist as he looked back at the burning wood.

* * *

**Time for some revenge and time to get blood. Well you know what that means next few chapters will be one for hunting for revenge. Here's the music mix for the chapter.**

**Main Chapter Song: Just Like A Wylin by Bone Crusher feat. Three Days Grace.**

**Shego's assault: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Kim tries to heal Jacob: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Kim and Lex Talking: Comatose by Skillet.**

**Shego and Kim talking and healing Jacob: Kiss From A Rose by Seal.**

**Jacob wakes up and calls Lex: Savin Me by Nickleback.**

**Retuning to the destroyed town: 45 by Shinedown.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Here's the new chapter for y'all and it's kinda short sorry about that. I'm setting it up for the next few that will be longer I promise. There will be touching moments as well as a decision to come that will change everything. That decision will be dark and will affect someone but it won't play out until next chapter. Well I hope y'all like it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Shego looked at Jacob as he picked up the burnt picture again. He placed it into the pocket of his vest before getting up and walking past her. She looked as he moved towards the unconscious fire benders. Kim was walking past him, her eyes wide in shock as she looked around the burning town. Shego walked over to her meeting her by the stack of bodies. They looked as the rest of the group walked up and looked at the destroyed town.

Everyone turned and looked as Jacob grunted a bit. He dragged the two fire benders over to a semi standing building. He disappeared inside of it and closed the door leaving everyone outside. They heard grunting from inside the building and the sound of chains clanking. Kim was about to go to the building but stopped when Shego grabbed her shoulder.

"The whole town was slaughtered" Aang gasped walking up to the pile of dead people.

"How could they do something like this?" Katara asked before some tears dripped from her eyes. She buried her face into Zuko's chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"This is what they do" Shego said making everyone look at her. She walked over and looked at the bodies. Some were stabbed, others were burnt. She saw some of them had trauma from blunt force, indicating Juri's attacks. Others looked like they had been shocked, or attacked with some type of energy base weapon, that was Viper. She looked over at Zuko and motioned him over. Both of them looked at one another before both of them set fire to bodies. The pile was consumed in green and orange flames.

"But, slaughtering a town full of innocent people?" Toph questioned.

"Doesn't matter, to them at least, they're monsters" Kim said looking at them.

"What kind of monster could do this?" Suki asked, clutching tightly to Sokka.

"The kind that is hunted by another type of monster, and deserves no mercy" Jacob said from behind the group making them turn and look. His shaggy hair kicked up as a wind blew by. His eyes were focused past them on the flames. In his hand was the scorched picture he had given Lex. He walked through them and dropped it into the flames before turning and looking at them. "I intend to show no mercy, they will die, all three of them" he said, as he adjusted his M-4 on his back.

"Jacob, revenge is not the answer. Remember, Katara didn't choose revenge when she faced the killer of her mother" Aang said looking at him, making the man stop and look at him.

Jacob looked down at the Avatar who was looking at him. "Don't you preach to me kid, they took her, they have the woman I love again, they deserve to die" he said turning to face the child.

"But Jacob just try to capture them" Aang said looking up at him.

"FUCK THAT, I LOST LEX ONCE, IF SHE'S ALIVE I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET HER FACE DEATH AGAIN. I LOST HER ONCE, I'M NOT LOOSING HER AGAIN" he roared staring down at the young Avatar who flinched at his outburst. "Make no mistake, I do not care if you are this world's last hope. You get in my way, I'll end you" Jacob snarled before pushing past him and walking away towards the woods.

Shego looked at him before turning to Kim who nodded. She took off after him leaving Kim there with the group. They all turned and looked at her as she moved towards a still standing building. She felt bad for Jacob, he has been through so much, she could understand him. After all when she thought Shego had died she turned into a raging monster herself, not even Ron could reach her.

She looked back at Aang and he seemed upset over what Jacob had said to him. Knowing full well Jacob wouldn't harm a child it still upset her what he had said. Still she couldn't hold it against him, he was stressed someone's life was at stake. Not just anyone's, Lex's, his reason for being. She just hoped he could find her before anything happened to her, or there would be hell to pay.

XX

Jacob walked to the waterfall and stood on the rocky ledge. His mind flashed, filling it with images of he and Lex here. Looking down he looked at some loose rocks near his feet. He kicked some and watched as they fell to the water below. He dropped down to his knees his head lowered as the wind blew by him. He felt it move its way through his beard and mustache that were growing.

He closed his eyes, pain was moving through his body. It wasn't physical it was emotional and it was tearing at him. He opened his eyes back up and looked out across the star filled night sky. He looked at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. It reminded him of all the times he and lex had stayed out until early morning hours and watched the night sky.

"Looking at the stars always made me feel so small" Shego said from behind him.

His head turned and looked at her as she stood there. Her eyes were lifted to the stars as well. Slowly she lowered her head and looked at him. They looked at one another as he slowly got to his feet and faced her. They looked at each other before suddenly Shego grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Jacob's eyes were wide as she hugged him. Never in his days would he have thought she would do something like this. Slowly his arms came up and wrapped around her. She clung tightly to him, feeling as his head lowered into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Jacob, you are my best friend. When the shit hit the fan back on the island it was you and only you that I could count on the most" she said softly holding him tightly.

Jacob held onto her, a tear making its way down his cheek as he squeezed her tighter. "I love you too Shego, you and Kim are all I've got left. Lex is somewhere out there, and I'm going to get her back at any cost" he said softly.

Shego slowly released him and pulled back. They looked at one another before Jacob slowly turned and looked back to the sky. He sat back on the rock ledge and looked back to Shego who walked over and sat next to him. Both looked up at the stars as they kept twinkling above.

"What are you going to do with those two you caught?" Shego questioned her head slowly turning to look at Jacob.

"Get information out of them" Jacob replied looking back to her.

"So you plan on what... torture?" She asked.

"Yeah" he simply replied looking back to the stars.

Shego looked at him as he kept staring up at the sky. He pointed and she looked as a shooting star shot by making her smile. Her expression changed as she slowly turned her head to face him. She looked at him as he sat there. "I want to help you" she said softly to him.

Turning his head, their eyes locked as he searched for anything in them. "Sherron, once you enter that room with me, there's no going back" he said looking at her as she looked at him.

"I know" she said softly with a nod as she turned her head back to the sky.

"You'll see things that could stay with you forever" he said, his eyes looking at her as she lowered her head. A smile slipped across her face as she turned her head to face him.

"I've faced hunters, xenos, dinosaurs, an insane monster that was hellbent on killing me and Kim. Then there was Black Star. How is watching you torture two men going to be worse then all that?" She questioned, an eyebrow raised as her trademark smirk graced her face.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you" Jacob said with a shrug. He looked at her, both chuckling a bit as he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close both laughing as they tipped their heads together.

"Just to lighten the mood I asked Kim to marry me" she said softly, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Bout damn time" he chuckled looking up at the sky.

"I want you standing up there next to me. As my best friend although I don't know the proper term for a man standing beside a woman as her best friend" Shego said her eyes scanning the sky.

"I don't either, I just know you ain't getting me in a dress" he chuckled making Shego chuckle along with him.

XX

Kim sat against the wall inside the building, she was still awake. Shego and Jacob had been gone for almost two hours. She understood though, Jacob was in pain, and Shego was the only one that could help, since she went through it too. Her eyes moved around the interior of the building, taking in every detail. Everyone was asleep in the building except for her. She looked up to see the door open revealing both Shego and Jacob. They motioned her to join them outside. She looked at them before getting up and walking outside.

She walked over to Shego and wrapped her arms around her waist. A smile went across her face as she looked up at the raven haired beauty before her. She kissed her softly before tipping her head down and resting it on Shego's chest. Her eyes drifted over to Jacob who looked at them. "How you feeling?" She questioned looking at him.

"Better, but I'll be much better when I have Lex. Kim we need you to take the kids out of the town in the afternoon" Jacob said crossing his arms as he leaned up against the wall of the building.

"Why, what's going on?" She asked, her gaze shifting between Shego and Jacob.

"We're going to question those two fire benders" Shego replied.

Kim looked at her and then to Jacob who was looking at her. "Why do you need the kids to be gone unless... oh god you plan on torturing them" Kim said pulling back from Shego.

"Yes" Jacob said making her turn and look at him.

"No, no, no, we are heroes we don't do that" Kim said looking at him before looking back to Shego.

"No, you two are heroes, I'm not" he said looking at her.

"Yes you are, you are as much a hero as me and Shego. Just like you are a member of Team Possible" Kim said turning and looking back at him.

"No Kim, I'm not a hero, I'm a soldier a legalized killer. Lex is in their hands and I'm going to get that information" Jacob said looking at her as he pushed off the wall. "She's not going to be doing the torturing, I am. I am as much a monster as those three. I've destroyed families, killed people, and countless other things. Heroes don't kill, I do."

Kim looked at him as he faced her. Her head lowered, her eyes darting around as she thought. "This is..."

"War" Jacob interjected making her head slowly lift back up to look at him. "A time when you've got to make quick decisions and sometimes, they are dark and nasty deeds" he deadpanned his eyes showing no emotions.

Kim looked at him as he stood there, slowly he walked away, leaving her and Shego alone. He didn't walk towards where the building with the fire benders. Instead he stood in front of the remains of Lex's bar. She turned back to Shego and both walked to the other building next door to where the kids were sleeping. They threw out a sleeping roll for them to lay down on. Neither said a word as they laid their on their mat. They looked back to see Jacob walk into the building.

"Try to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time" he said looking at Shego.

Shego nodded and rolled over and looked at Kim. Kim was looking back at her. Her head tipped to Shego's chest as her lover wrapped her arms around her firmly. They tipped their heads together as they laid on the sleeping mat. Kim's eyes lifted up from Shego's chest and looked past her. She watched as Jacob sat against the wall, slowly pulling his knees up to his chest. She felt bad for him, but she didn't like the idea of what he was going to do. In the end though she was going to help him by taking the children away.

XX

"So what are we doing today?" Aang questioned as he followed Kim.

"Swimming, I thought we could use some time away from war" Kim replied walking up to the waterfall. She looked back to them and smiled. "If I had a device like what brought us here I'd take you to my world. Show you all some fun times" Kim said smiling as she tugged her suit off. Her pale skin gleamed in the light as her black bra and boy shorts clung to her body.

"Like what?" Sokka asked.

"Well you and Zuko look old enough so I would guess Jacob and Ron would take you two to a strip club" Kim said with a smirk looking at them.

"What's a strip club?" Zuko asked as they all prepared to go swimming.

"A place where women dance naked" Kim said making them look at one another.

She laughed as both Suki and Katara jumped onto their boyfriends and tackled them to the water below. She looked as Toph just sat on a rock and she looked as Aang sat next to her. She smiled as she watched them interact with one another. She prepared to jump in but stopped when she noticed Aang looking at her.

"Where's Shego and Jacob?" He questioned looking at them.

"They need to take care of some things" she said looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure" she replied before jumping into the air and diving into the water.

XX

Jacob opened his duffle bag and reached in. He pulled out a wrapped up bundle of leather. He dropped it next to the bag and grabbed another pistol. Holstering it he turned and looked at Shego who was standing there. Picking the bundle up he carried it to a tree stump. He opened it up and they looked at the tools.

It was full of knives, pliers, and sheers but he grabbed just one that was rather large. He carried it towards the building but stopped and looked at Shego before turning back and rolling the bundle up. He placed it under his arm and walked up to Shego and looked at her. She looked at him as he let out a sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yes" she said with a nod.

"You're just going to stand off to the side. It's a way to mess with them, it will make them think you are going to help them. Also I'll need your plasma to heat the metal up so I can burn the wound shut" he said looking at her.

"Have you done this before?" She asked him looking down at the knife in his hands.

"A few times, last one was four years ago. We needed information and we needed it quick. I went in and got what we needed" he replied before walking up to the building. He opened the door and looked in to see the fire benders were still passed out.

Walking over he moved to a table and sat his knife, combat knife, and his pistol on the table. He then rolled out the bundle and looked at everything. He looked as Shego closed and locked the door behind them as to which he nodded in approval. He didn't want anyone walking on in on what he was about to do. He motioned her to stand near the table. Turning his face to the soldiers he grabbed his combat knife and walked up to them. He began to look the men over before smacking them across their faces.

"Wake up" he barked making the men grunt.

He kept smacking them until they fully woke up. They looked at him and then to Shego who was against the wall. They looked at one another and then to the chains that held them off the ground. They started to struggle in the chains as they looked at him. Jacob smiled and backed up as he looked at them.

"You know in my world people didn't know the truth of what I did. I was skilled at getting answers for what we needed. Now the three of us are going to have a talk" Jacob said walking around the men.

The two fire benders looked at one another and then to Shego who stood off to the side. They watched as Jacob came to a stop in front of them. They looked at him as he stood there in front of him.

"What?" He questioned looking at them.

"There's four of us in here" one said looking at him.

Jacob looked at him, giving him a confused look. He turned and looked at Shego, pointing a finger at her. After that he turned and pointed a finger at himself. He then pointed a finger at both of the fire benders. After that he started to laugh before face palming himself. Both of the fire benders looked at one another confused by his reaction.

"I'm sorry I come from a small town of about six hundred people. Math wasn't our big thing, it was football and hunting. I guess I miscounted" he said still chuckling.

The fire benders started laughing too as Jacob turned and looked back at Shego. She had a smirk across her face as she looked at him. He turned to the fire benders and continued laughing making them laugh as well. He walked up and looked at them before patting the one who spoke on the chest.

There was a quick glimmer and suddenly Jacob's knife was seen. He slashed it at the man who didn't talk. They all looked at him as Jacob backed up from them. The one who talked looked at him confused for a few seconds before looking to his comrade. Suddenly his eyes went wide when he looked at him.

Bright red arterial blood poured down from his throat. It poured over his armor. The man was choking as he tried to gasp for breath. His head tipped back and it could be seen that Jacob had cut through the major veins in the man's throat. Jacob's laughter had turned into maniacal cackling.

Shego looked at this, her eyes wide as she watched the man die. Jacob's laughter had reminded her of the Joker. She couldn't help but wonder if they were to go up against each other who would win. She watched as he turned and looked at her. His laughter stopping he looked at her, studying her. He was checking if she was showing any sign of regret for accompanying with him on this.

When he saw she was sure about this he growled venomously. Spinning around he reared up and kicked the still dangling man. He roared in pain as his head shot skyward. He began to punch the man over and over in his stomach. In a flash he gripped the man by the thick of his hair. He growled more as he pressed the bloody knife up to the man's throat. "Now there's three of us" he hissed at the man as he looked into his eyes. "Now, let's talk."

* * *

**Well how was that, you know what's going to happen in the next chapter, yes its going to be brutal. I got to thinking we know all about the characters Shego and Kim hang with except Jacob. I'm still going to leave him a mystery per say but all that you know is he used to be a navy seal lost Lex once was tortured and is Shego's best friend. You will get to see next chapter a little of what he used to do But I will hold back some but it will give you and idea how far Jacob will go to get Lex back and How much Shego will do to help her best friend. Well time for the music of the chapter, enjoy. Also this will be an all Skillet mix, I Love Skillet.**

**Main chapter song: Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet.**

**Everyone in the Town: Monster (Unleash The Beast remix) by Skillet.**

**Shego and Jacob talking: The Last Night by Skillet**

**Kim, Shego, and Jacob Talking: Falling Into Black by Skillet.**

**Kim takes everyone swimming: Comatose by Skillet.**

**Jacob and Shego with prisoners: Cycle Down by Skillet.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Well time for a new chapter. It might make you cringe but it's war. I'm setting it up for one big fight and then the final showdown to come. Soon this story will be over but the series wont be. Well here's the chapter i hope you enjoy it so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jacob and Shego looked at the chained up fire bender before them. Her green eyes looked over at him as he walked over to his tools. She watched him pick up a pair of sheers. He looked at her before turning back to the man in front of them. The man looked at Jacob as he stopped in front of him. They looked at one another, silence was heard throughout the building. All except for a light dripping sound, coming from the dead fire bender near them.

"Who attacked the village?" Jacob questioned looking at the man.

"Princess Azula and these two strange women. I've never seen anything like them before" the man said looking down at Jacob.

"How many soldiers are between us and them?" Jacob questioned looking at him as he tapped the sheers against his neck.

"I won't tell you" the man said turning his head away from Jacob.

"Good, I was hoping to have some fun. These are tin snips" Jacob said as he held up the sheers. He gave them a little shake before smiling up at the man. "They are meant for shearing through metal. Now I'll ask you one more time. How many troops are between us and them?" Jacob asked looking at the man.

"Fuck off" the man snarled at him.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and reached up. He grabbed the man's hand and looked at him. He saw the man just glare at him so he shrugged his shoulders with a smile. The man started to struggle as he placed the open shears onto his left index finger. Slowly Jacob started to squeeze the handles of the shears. The man started to growl in pain as the tin snips started to cut into his flesh. Suddenly Jacob squeezed them together an the sound of them cutting through bone could be heard.

Jacob caught the finger as it fell towards the ground. He held it up for the man to see as he looked at his finger. He tossed it away and looked up at the man who was growling in pain. Grabbing his next finger he place the shears onto it and snipped the next finger off. The man roared in pain but Jacob ignored his cries of pain as he moved to the next finger. He snipped that finger off too. Slowly backing up he looked as blood poured from the stubs where the fingers were.

Turning Jacob looked at Shego who was watching. He held up a knife and signaled her he needed her plasma. She nodded and ignited it. He sat his blade into the green flames. He left it there for a minute and watched it closely. Pulling the blade back out he saw it was glowing. Turning around he walked up to the man. Once he was in front of him he grabbed the hand with the severed fingers. Placing the red hot blade onto the wounds he heard the man scream in pain. He heard the sound of the wounds being seared shut.

"Now, you ready to talk?" Jacob asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'll tell you what you need to know" he said looking at Jacob.

XX

Kim splashed into the water. She surfaced and looked around to see everyone swimming. Although she could hear it, hear what no one else could. She could hear the man screaming in pain leaving her to wonder what was happening. She swam to the shore but stopped to see Aang and Toph standing on a rock. Aang was looking at her.

"What?" She asked brushing her hair back.

"You do know what's going on, you were lying" Toph said making her look at the blind girl.

"No I wasn't" she scoffed preparing to swim away. Suddenly Aang grabbed her foot making her look up at him. "What?" She growled looking at Aang.

"What are you hiding?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing you kids need to worry about" she replied, her plasma sparking up on her foot. She watched as Aang quickly pulled his hand away. Then she looked up at him as he stared down at him.

"What are they doing?" Aang demanded looking at her.

Kim looked at him before climbing out of the water. She stood above him and looked down at him as he stared at her. "Its nothing you need to worry about, you're going to stay here" Kim said looking down at him. "I will make you stay" she said her plasma sparking up as she glared down at him.

Suddenly his hand shot out and a gust of wind sent her flying back into the water. Surfacing quickly she looked as Aang threw his glider out. He took off into the air making her sigh. She knew the shit was going to hit the fan.

XX

Aang flew through the air, somehow he knew he was going to find something bad. He looked down at the village and landed on the main street. He looked around, some remains of buildings still smoking. He stood there before he heard it, screaming. Looking to the right his eyes fell onto the building, the one that held the prisoners. He ran over to it but stopped.

_"That's your foot, NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" _He heard Jacob roar and a man gasping in pain.

He didn't think he just acted. Swinging his staff he blew the door off its hinges. He ran in and stopped just as quick. His eyes were wide when he looked at the chained man. He was covered in blood, his face was bruised over. His right hand was missing all his fingers, like his left hand. Blood was dripping from his wounds more from his missing left foot. He looked as Jacob, blood dripping from his hands turned to face him. Shego was standing in the corner both looking at him.

"Jacob…what are you doing?" He asked looking at the man standing before him.

"Getting what I need, Shego get him out of here" Jacob said turning back to the man. "Where are they?" Jacob growled, grabbing the man by his collar. He pushed the bloody knife up to the man's cheek.

"A complex in the mountains two miles north of here" the man said looking at him.

"One more question, did they take a blonde woman with them?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know" the man sighed out looking at him.

Jacob shrugged and looked back to see Shego trying to push Aang out. He turned back to the man and grabbed him by his ear. Lifting his knife up he placed it to the man's ear. He heard him repeating that he didn't know but he didn't listen. In a sawing motion he began to cut the man's ear off. The fire bender tried to struggle but was to weak to do anything. Jacob finally finished by ripping the man's ear off with his hand. Tossing the ear away he looked back at him.

"JACOB STOP YOU'VE GONE TO FAR" Aang yelled at him as he struggled against Shego.

"No, I don't think I've gone far enough" Jacob said glaring at the man. "DID THEY TAKE LEX?" He roared his knife coming up to the man's throat.

"Yes, yes they have her" the man said weakly looking at him.

Jacob backed up from him looking at him in his blood covered eyes. He backed up to the table. He sat the knife on the table. In a flash he grabbed his pistol and spun around. He brought it up and fired the gun. The man's head snapped back before dangling. Blood leaked from the wound in his head. Jacob turned and looked at Aang who was shocked by what he had just seen.

"Why, why would you do such a thing like that?" Aang asked looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to get Lex back at any cost" Jacob replied walking past him.

He looked over to see Kim running up to them. Jacob and Kim looked at one another before Jacob walked over to a puddle. He cleaned his bloody hands and tools before he became aware someone was behind him. Looking back he saw Shego and Kim standing there. Slowly he stood up and turned to face him. His eyes drifted over to Aang as he and the group walked over to them.

"Where are they?" Kim asked looking at Jacob.

"In a complex two miles north of here" Jacob replied drying his hands off.

"Ok we'll hit it tonight" Kim said looking at him and then to Shego who nodded in agreement.

"Hasn't there been enough death and destruction" Aang said making them look at him.

"Look, in case you forgot we're not here for your war, we are here for them. They have someone of value to Jacob. They caused so many problems for us in our world. Anyone who gets in the way will be brought down along side them. Now I didn't agree with Jacob's choice but it got what we needed. You can help us or get out of our way. Either way we are going after them tonight" Kim explained as she looked down at Aang who was standing there looking at the three of them.

"Aang she's telling the truth, I've seen what those three did to their world with the help of others. If they are allowed to continue our world will be lost" Katara explained looking at the Avatar.

"Well there's something you three and Aang need to learn before you go after them" Zuko said making them look at him.

"And that is?" Shego inquired looking at him.

"How to redirect lightening" Zuko replied looking at her.

XX

Lex screamed in pain as she got kicked across the steel floor. She coughed and some blood came from her mouth. She laid on her back her arm still over her stomach. She was protecting the possible unborn child in her stomach. Looking up she saw Juri walking up to her a cruel smile on her face. Juri picked her up by her throat and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you protecting your stomach?" Juri said with a grin noticing how her arm was over her stomach.

"Piss off" Lex hissed as she looked at Juri.

Juri prepared to punch her when a hand grabbed hers stopping her. She looked back to see Viper looking at her. "Why did you stop me?" She questioned looking at the redhead.

"Because if we kill her then we have nothing to use as leverage" Viper replied looking at Lex.

Juri looked at Viper before turning her attention back to Lex. Grumbling she threw Lex to the ground. Giving Lex a final kick she turned and walked out of the room. Viper looked as Lex bounced across the ground before coming to a stop. She watched as Lex looked at her before lifting her shirt up. She examined her stomach and was happy to see no bruises on it.

"How late are you?" Viper asked looking at her.

Lex looked up at her as she sat against the wall. Viper knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "A week" Lex said softly looking at her. "How did you know?" She questioned looking at the redhead.

"Cause I was the same way when I thought I was pregnant. Nine months later I had my little girl" Viper said softly.

"Is that why you are doing what you're doing, for her?" Lex asked looking at her.

"Yes" Viper said with a slight nod.

"You are just like Jacob, doing it for someone you love. Not for power, nor money" Lex said softly, watching Viper's expression as she looked away, a lone tear dripping from her eye.

Lex looked at her as she stood up and walked away. Her attention went back to her stomach as she gently rubbed it. Getting up slowly she gasped in pain as she looked to her bed. She walked over and sat down on it, she just kept thinking of Jacob. She hoped he would be coming for her. Laying down she closed her eyes and soon her vision was filled with images of Jacob.

XX

Viper turned down a hall and walked past some soldiers. Her thoughts were filled with her daughter and how much she missed her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled her smart phone out. Her green eyes looked down at the image of her daughter.

"What are you looking at?" She heard Azula say from behind her.

"Picture of my daughter" Viper replied putting the phone away.

"Ah, well remember help me concur this world and you can return to her" Azula said walking up next to her.

"How can I trust you?" Viper asked meeting her gaze.

"I am not Black Fire, when I make a deal I honor it" Azula replied walking away leaving her there.

XX

Shego and Kim looked at the burial mound the dead fire bender was in. Aang had insisted on burying him as a custom to the fire nation. He had fought for that when Jacob was going to cut the man's head off and leave it on a stake. Both looked back as Zuko and Jacob kept going through the motions of redirecting lightening.

They watched Jacob, his eyes full of determination as he studied Zuko. Both of them turned and walked away leaving them there. It was early evening and everyone was getting ready to attack the complex. They moved over to a building and looked up at the sky. The sunsets on this world were just as beautiful, if not more here.

A group of birds flew by and Kim tipped her head onto Shego's shoulder. They both looked at the sky before Shego tipped down and kissed Kim. "I love you Princess" she said softly as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"I love you too" Kim said looking into her eyes.

Shego leaned her head to Kim's and their lips brushed up against one another's. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck as she pressed their lips together. Their eyes were closed as Kim's tongue came out, brushing against Shego's lips asking for entrance.

Shego accepted her tongue and they danced around one another. They gently tasted one another as their tongues danced together. Slowly they separated gasping for air they needed. They looked at one another a smile on both their faces as their heads tipped together. Both had the look in their eyes as they got up from where they were.

They walked around to the front of the building, eyes full of lust. They walked through the door and closed it behind them. As soon as it was closed Kim spun around and pressed her lips to Shego's. Shego began to kiss her back, both slowly moving to their bed roll on the floor. Shego stopped, taking the time to kiss Kim's neck. She tenderly nipped at Kim's pulse making the redhead moan in pleasure.

Kim held Shego to her pulse before her hand came up. She moved it between Shego's breast until she found her zipper. Slowly she began to unzip Shego's suit, exposing the sides of the green skinned woman's breast. Reaching up she tugged the suit down off her shoulders. Shego pulled her arms out of the suit and looked at Kim.

The suit hung around Shego's waist and it was her turn to undress Kim. She began to unzip Kim's suit, slowly pulling the zipper down. She pulled it down until it was at her waist. Reaching up she pulled the suit down, removing it from Kim's body. Kim then pulled Shego's suit off of her and they looked at each other's nude forms before moving towards the bed. They laid down on it, their lips pressed together as Kim climbed on top of Shego.

XX

Jacob stood in a ring of trees by himself. He breathed deeply as his eyes slowly opened. He went through the motions of redirecting lightening again. As soon as he was finished with the motions he pulled his knife out. He charged a tree and began to stab and slash at the tree. He cleaved bark away from the trunk as he danced around it. Each strike he connected to the tree his mind flashed.

_"Don't let me die again"_ he heard Lex say in his head. He landed another blow to the tree and his mind flashed to the first time he and his old Lex met. Spinning around he kicked the tree and he saw the first time they made love. With each strike the flashbacks came more and more.

_"I love you Jacob" _Lex said with the final flash.

Backing up he was breathing deeply as his eyes stared at the tree. He turned but stopped when he started to think of Juri. He growled, venom lacing its way into the growl. Suddenly he grabbed his .500 from his thigh. Spinning around he brought the gun up. The gun fired and smoke filled the air around him. It cleared and he looked to see the tree split in half. His eyes were still dark as he lowered the gun. He holstered it before turning back to the town.

Looking around he saw the town in front of him. He looked as everyone asked him what was going on. He told them it was nothing as he walked into a building. He gripped his M-4 and sat it on a table before picking up his bag. Once he did he opened it and grabbed his vest. He started to load clips for his rifle into it. Clips for his pistols were placed into his belt, as were speed loaders were placed next to them. He then placed his last grenade on his belt before grabbing his last brick of C-4. Once he was done he looked at his trench coat and grabbed it. He threw it on before grabbing his assault rifle. Throwing it over his shoulder he placed his sawed off shotgun into its holster on his left thigh.

"You ready?" Shego questioned from behind.

His head turned and he looked at her from over his shoulder. Slowly he turned to face her as he adjusted his rifle so it was slung in front of his chest. "Yeah, let's get going" he said as he walked up to her.

XX

Azula sat on a chair in the complex. It was similar to the throne back in the fire nation. She looked to her right to see Juri sitting there. On her left was Viper all three of them looked down as a soldier walked up and bowed before them.

"What is it?" Azula asked looking at him.

"Princess, I had managed to escape detection. The avatar and his group were in the village. They captured two of our troops" the man said his face still lowered to them.

"You had a chance to take one of them down and you did nothing?" Azula questioned looking at him.

"But princess, those three people from another world were there" the man said as Azula stood up looking at him.

"So, you at least would have died with honor" Azula said looking at him.

She watched as the man lifted his head up and looked at them. Suddenly Azula jumped from her chair her fingertips charging with lightening. She landed on the ground and in a flash her hand shot up into his face. The lightening bolt slammed into the man's head. Standing up straight she looked as his body hit the ground. She snapped her fingers and two royal guards ran to the dead man on the ground.

"Nice, I see you've picked something up from me" Juri said with a cruel smile.

"Ladies, the comet is only six days away. Once it comes we will rule this world." Azula said looking at them. "The only thing in our way is Kim, Shego, and Jacob. What are we going to do about them?"

"Break them" Juri said standing up to look at Azula.

"Kill them" Viper said standing up.

"Both will do nicely, they'll be here sometime very soon. Let's be ready to greet them" Azula said walking out of the room both following her.

* * *

**Well soon it will be time for a big showdown. It won't be the final showdown but it will be setting it up for it. The next chapter will be a bit of a reflection chapter then there will be the fighting chapters. Well hope you enjoy the music mix for the chapter.**

**Main Chapter Song: The Game by Disturbed.**

**Jacob starting the questioning: Not Afraid by Eminem.**

**Aang discovering whats going on: Forsaken by Skillet.**

**Kim and Shego together: A Little More by Skillet.**

**Jacob preparing: ****Skyfall by Adele.**

**Azula killing the fire bender: War and Peace by Godsmack.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Well time for a new chapter folks and it's a bit of a reflection chapter. I'm setting it up for the next two chapters which will be big time fighting chapters. There will be some good fighting coming up as well as a lil bit more bonding before the final showdown. Sorry its also a short chapter next ones will be longer. Well hope y'all like it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sun was below the horizon and the group was walking into the mountains. They had agreed it would be best to walk the two miles to the complex instead of flying. It would be easier to sneak in undetected it they went by foot. Shego and Kim led the group as they climbed to the top of a small hill. They gathered at the top of it and looked to see the complex glowing in the night sky. They were almost five miles away from it making them turn to look at Jacob.

"What?" He asked looking at them.

"Thought you said it was two miles away" Sokka grumbled looking at him.

"No that soldier said it was, oh well we can talk" he said starting down the hill.

"I got a question, how did you all meet?" Toph asked turning her head in their direction.

"Well me and Kim used to be enemies. I used to work for a mad man who wanted to rule the world. Kim would always manage to stop him. He never learned to give up. I used to be a thief and would steal what he needed. I guess over the years I started to develop feelings for her. Our fights were more like dances then anything.

"Then she was kidnapped by an insane doctor and taken to an island full of dinosaurs. There is where I met Jacob. He was there after the doctor who took Kim, but he was there to kill him. Jacob managed to show me my feelings for her. Especially when he threatened to steal her from me." Shego explained looking between everyone in the group.

"You threatened to steal me from her?" Kim questioned looking at Jacob as he just smirked.

"Yeah, it was just to get her motivated. When you left with Amy she felt defeated. She was just standing there, I had to do something" he said with a shrug before smirking at Shego.

"This man knows how to set me off" Shego said looking at everyone with a big smile as she nudged her shoulder into Jacob's.

"So, what about your group how did you all end up meeting?" Kim asked looking over to the group.

"Well me and Sokka found Aang frozen in a block of ice. Zuko used to be a bad guy who hunted us to try to catch Aang. Suki used to be a Kioshy warrior and Toph used to be a rich girl" Katara explained as they moved into the woods.

Kim looked over to Shego as they walked. Both were walking hand in hand. As they walked Kim couldn't help but think back to the island. Her mind jumped back, back to the night they had spent in the tree together. She looked up at Shego and smiled her thoughts on the one she loved.

XX

Juri stood on the balcony to her room looking out over the woods. She knew she needed to hurry everything up. She needed to get home and get her eye worked on. It had been malfunctioning lately. She was just glad it hasn't malfunctioned in the middle of a fight. Her mind quickly jumped to Jacob. The way he taunted her still upset her.

She couldn't believe he had the balls to call her weak. She showed him though if anything she was hoping he had died of his injuries. Turning she walked over and sat down at her chair. Her eyes lifted up and she looked at herself in the mirror. Reaching up she removed her left eye from her socket.

She looked at the empty eye socket before looking to the eye. It was a cybernetic eye that had a slight glow to it. Sitting it down she looked to the mirror but stopped when her eyes fell on the scar. A scar Jacob had given her, when he had gotten inside of her shield. She had never had that happen before. Growling she got up and put her eye back in. She walked out of the room and made her way down the halls.

XX

Jacob pulled his dog tags out and looked down at them before looking to the ring. His eyes lifted up to Shego who was in front of him. He had an idea hit him making him smile a bit. He stuffed the dog tags back before looking up at the night sky. His mind slowly drifted back to years ago when he was still in high school. It flashed back to when he first met Lex.

XX

_**(Eight years ago)**_

_ "COME ON DEFENSE WE NEED A TURNOVER" the coach roared as the team lined up._

_ Jacob pulled his helmet back down and got to his position. He was a linebacker, one of the best in the history of the school. He looked over to the other linebacker and they nodded to one another. The ball snapped and he backed up watching the tight end. The man started running for him and so Jacob moved. The ball was thrown and Jacob tracked it._

_ He ran forward his eyes locked on the ball. Acting quickly he jumped into the air and his hands went up. He grabbed the ball, a large smile formed on his face. He took it and quickly protected the ball. He started running towards the end zone. He glanced back to see the other team chasing him. Through the pursuing team he saw his fellow linebacker running. He watched as his team mate got closer, but so did the other team. One just about had his arms around Jacob. His reaction was to toss the football back and it to the other linebacker._

_ He was slammed to the ground but he smiled when he saw his teammate running forward. His eyes lifted up and he saw it, time was out. Suddenly there was massive amounts of cheers making him look. His teammate crossed the goal line. He smiled before rolling onto his back and sitting up. Suddenly he was tackled by his team all of them laughing and cheering for him._

_ Once he got out of the showers and left the locker room he walked to the parking lot. He moved over to his truck and looked at it as he sat his equipment in the bed of his truck. He climbed in but just as he was about to start his truck his eyes caught something. A beautiful blonde girl talking to an older man. He remembered the man, it was John Hammond._

_ He climbed out of his truck and made his way towards them. He looked at John as he turned to face him. Jacob smiled as he got closer to him. The older man reached out and shook Jacob's hand._

_ "You played a great game my boy. Your father invited me to come to the game telling me how good you've become. Good enough to go pro" John said with a smile._

_ "Nah I ain't going pro, I want to serve the country" he said with a smile before looking to the girl. She was beautiful and it was stunning to him as he looked at her. She looked at him and blushed a bit as she brushed the hair back over her ear._

_ "Jacob, this is my granddaughter Lex. Lex honey, this is Alex's son Jacob" John said introducing them._

_ "John, come to dinner with us, we're going to a pizza shop here in town" Jacob said looking at them._

_ "That sounds lovely" John replied as they prepared to leave._

_ Jacob looked at Lex and smiled at her before moving back to his truck. He pulled out of the parking lot and looked back to see them following him. His thoughts were of Lex as he drove. She was beautiful and it was locked in his mind. He pulled into the pizza shop to see his parents were there waiting on him._

_ He joined them along with Lex and John. They sat down and enjoyed dinner together. Once it was done he and Lex stepped outside. He looked over at her as some people drove by cheering for him. Smirking he waved at them before turning back to Lex. Both looked at one another, smiling a bit before she moved a little bit closer to him._

_ "You were really good out there today" she said looking at him._

_ "Thanks, didn't think just acted" he said smirking back at her. They looked at one another, slowly both closed the distance but they both stopped and looked into one another's eyes. "I'd like to take you to the movies" he said softly looking at her._

_ "And I'd love to go" she replied with a smile._

XX

Jacob sensed something as he kept walking. He stopped everyone and they all looked to see three fire benders moving through the woods. He looked back to Shego and Kim who were looking at them. Together the three of them moved forward towards the soldiers. Kim and Shego shot to some brush as Jacob moved around so he would step out in front of them.

He grabbed his pistol and placed a silencer on it. He slowly moves out of the trees and stepped into their path. They looked at him and he stared at them. Before they could react Kim and Shego jumped out of the brush. They quickly attacked two of them knocking them out in seconds. The third one looked at Kim and Shego before looking back to Jacob. His hands went up showing he surrendered. Jacob however snapped his pistol up and shot the man in his head.

"He was surrendering" Aang said making Jacob look at him.

"So?" Was all Jacob said as he holstered his pistol. "We're close, let's go" he ordered as he turned back towards the complex.

XX

"What do you think you're doing?" Viper said looking at Juri who was standing in front of Lex's cell.

"I'm going to kill her, make Jacob pay" she replied looking at her.

"Pay for what? You probably killed him" the redhead protested looking at her.

"I don't care" she replied moving towards the cell.

She stopped when she heard something. Viper's gloves powering up. Turning around she looked at Viper who had electricity sparking on her gloves. Her eye glowed but there was a buzzing sound and the glowing stopped. Her eyes widened when that happened. She looked at Viper who was smirking at her.

Viper prepared to strike when suddenly blue flames shot between them. Both stopped and looked to see Azula walking up. "What the fuck is going on here?" She snarled looking at them.

"Viper was getting in my way" Juri replied as she glared at the redhead.

"You don't need to kill her" Viper shot back looking at her.

"She's right Juri" Azula said looking at her making the older woman look at her.

"What?" Juri hissed looking at her.

"We don't need to kill her…yet" Azula said making Juri smile and Viper gasp. "We'll kill her after we make her watch us kill Kim, Shego, and if he's still alive Jacob" Azula said with a cruel smile.

XX

Kim punched a fire bender in the back of his neck knocking him to the ground unconscious. She looked over as Jacob broke the neck of another and Shego punched another. They turned and looked as Katara froze one to a wall. They looked up at the building as Jacob removed his last brick of C-4. He placed it onto a wall before looking back to the group.

He flipped a few switches before setting a timer. He sat it for ten seconds before motioning the group to move back. He looked at the bomb before flipping a red switch. Walking away he looked at the group before the bomb exploded. Turning he snapped his gun up and moved towards the hole in the wall.

"What was the purpose of that?" Zuko asked as they darted into the building.

"It's called making an entrance" Shego said with a smirk as they moved into the building.

They heard gunfire as Jacob moved through the smoke shooting stunned soldiers. Shego's plasma sparked up as Kim's did too. They started knocking out soldiers as the group followed them. Looking forward Jacob looked to see a large complex ahead of them.

"Ok, Aang and the rest of you, go and search for Lex. She's a blonde woman. We'll go and look for the three we are here for" Kim said before moving up next to Shego and Jacob.

The group of six ran off into the building as the three of them moved through the building. Looking around the three of them prepared to move deeper into the building. Walking up to a door Jacob pointed the gun at the door. Kim and Shego flared their plasma brighter as Kim pulled her sword out. Suddenly Shego pulled the door open and fire shot out at them.

Jacob grabbed his last grenade and pulled the pin on it. He chucked it through the doorway. Suddenly there was an explosion followed by moaning. They ran through the door when suddenly more flames shot at them from above. Kim and Shego shot there plasma up shielding them from the flames.

"This is a shit storm" Jacob mumbled as he fired at some fire benders.

"Ah, come on Jacob we've been in worse situations" Shego said punching some plasma at some soldiers.

"Oh yeah, name one" Jacob shot back looking at her.

"Um, last year all those xenos" Kim pointed out as she kicked a man back.

"Yeah but they weren't fire bending" Jacob replied.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and a sudden explosion blowing them apart. They bounced across the ground. They groaned in pain before some cackling could be heard. They looked up and they looked to see Azula standing on a catwalk looking down at them. On each side of her was Viper and Juri.

"Well you're still alive Jacob, looks like we'll have to fix that" Azula said with an evil smile as she looked at him. Her attention turned to Juri who was eyeing him. "Kill him" she said looking at her.

"Gladly" Juri said, her eye coming to life as she launched herself off of the catwalk.

* * *

**Well that closes out this chapter. What will happen who will win the fight you'll know in two chapters. Well here is the music mix for the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Main Chapter Song: For You by Keith Urban.**

**The group talking: These Days by Rascal Flats.**

**Jacob's flashback: World In Flames by In This Moment.**

**Juri and Viper face off: Another Way To Die by Disturbed.**

**Attacking the complex: Rebirthing by Skillet.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hello everyone how are u me well get me a beer lol. New chapter is here and its a fighting one. Its part one of two when things start to change for the better. Its a cliff hanger too well here's the new chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jacob jumped back as Juri brought her foot down almost hitting him. Their eyes locked as she stared at him. Jacob just smirked at her as Azula went after Kim and Viper went after Shego. Slinging his rifle over his back, Jacob looked at Juri as he pulled his knife out. His eyes locked with Juri's.

She charged him growling in anger she kicked her foot out. He ducked under it only for her other foot to sweep across and slam into his side. He staggered backwards away from her. He looked to see Kim and Shego were holding their own against Azula and Viper. He turned and looked as Juri came at him. Opening the flap in his vest he slipped his hand in.

Juri's fist was traveling at him quickly. He quickly pulled his hand out and his fist shot forward. Their fist collided and both screamed out in pain as they staggered backwards. Juri looked down at her hands to see blood rolling off of them. She growled looking up at him as he raised his right hand up. She looked to see he had brass knuckles on his hand.

"Got to even the playing field" he said clutching onto the brass knuckles.

She hissed and ran forward. He charged at her, his fist cocking back as hers did too. In a flash their fist shot out. Both of their fist found their marks causing Juri to drop to the ground while Jacob went flying back. He slammed into a wall and grunted in pain. His eyes lifted up to see Juri back on her feet. He cursed himself for only being a normal human. Standing up he gripped the brass knuckles tightly.

She charged him as he stood there looking at her. He sighed slightly as she charged him. Her eye was glowing but suddenly it stopped glowing catching his eyes. He saw her eyes shoot wide and he smiled, her eye had malfunctioned. Running forward he slid under her sweeping leg. She was a Ti-kwan-do master, something he didn't know anything of.

Spinning around he got back to his feet and swung his fist at her. She countered by punching him in his shoulder. The blow caused his arm to go limp and dangle at his side. This has happened once before to him. He needed to avoid her for a minute so he could regain control of his arm. It was a pinched nerve making his arm useless until it moved into place.

He began to duck and dive to avoid her strikes. His attention turned to a wall nearby and so he ran for it. Looking back, Juri was hot on his heals. He jumped up onto some boxes before jumping up. his Left hand shot out and grabbed a bar on the catwalk. In a quick motion he swung his feet up. He landed on the catwalk and looked back to see Juri was gone.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from behind making him turn and look. Juri was standing there looking at him. He started to move his arm making him smile as he looked back at her. He put his fist up before smirking at her. They looked at one another before charging in.

XX

Shego jumped back as Viper launched herself at her. She chucked plasma at the redhead only for her to dodge it. Growing frustrated she used her EX dash and rammed into Viper knocking her back. Suddenly the glove shot out and the blow slammed into Shego's chest knocking her back.

Grunting in pain as the current surged through her body Shego looked up at Viper. Viper smirked at her before spinning around and connecting a kick to Shego knocking her back. Shego got back to her feet and watched as Viper charged her gloves and ran at her. Shego smirked as she charged her EX pulse.

Before Viper could react Shego slammed the EX pulse into her. The blast sent her flying back into a wall. She bounced off of it and looked up as Shego walked towards her. Getting back to her feet she looked as Shego jumped at her, plasma following her as she jumped forward.

They started trading blows as they moved around. Viper, having no time to charge her gloves did what she could to face her. Their fist were slamming into one another but neither were making much progress on wearing the other down. Suddenly Shego kicked Viper in the chest making her bounce across the ground.

"Come on, where's that fighting spirit?" Shego taunted as she walked up to Viper.

"I'll show you" she growled, her glove charging up.

Suddenly her foot shot out and the thrusters in them kicked to life. They blasted Shego back and sent her flying through the air. Spinning around quickly Viper touched her glasses and two red beams shot out of them. They slammed into Shego, knocking her back into the wall. Shego screamed in pain as she bounced off the wall. Viper charged forward, electricity crackling on her glove as she ran at Shego.

Shego staggered to her feet and looked to see Viper running at her. Before she could put a defence up the redhead slammed into her. Shego looked at her before screaming out in pain. Viper punched her gloved fist into her chest. The currents started to run through her system making her scream in pain. Suddenly Viper stopped making Shego look.

Behind Viper was Jacob, his pistol was out and placed to the back of her head. "Congratulations Viper, your daughter is going to grow up an orphan" he growled pulling the hammer back on his pistol.

"You would really make her an orphan?" Viper hissed at him.

"Yes" he deadpanned. Before he could squeeze the trigger he was suddenly kicked by Juri knocking him away. The gun fired, the bullet cutting some of Viper's hair.

Her eyes followed the falling strands of hair. She growled at his threat as her eyes lifted back up to Shego. She spun around and threw her through the air. She looked as Shego bounced across the ground. Running forward she pounced on her before she could get back to her feet. Her fist came back electricity crackling on her fist as she prepared to strike.

XX

Aang punched his open palm out and sent a gust of air blowing back some fire benders. He turned just as Katara sent a water whip over him. She picked up a soldier making him yell in fright. She dropped him quickly making his head bounce off the ground. They ran down the hall to find Zuko and Toph fending off a group of fire benders

"The holding area is down this hall" Zuko said looking at them as he punched his fist out, sending a wave of fire down the hall.

Katara nodded and looked as Sokka and Suki ran up to join them. Together the six of them moved down the hall pushing back the soldiers. They found a door on the left. They opened the door and looked in to see Lex in a cell.

"Avatar Aang?" She questioned looking at him.

"We're here to rescue you, Jacob is here too as well as Kim and Shego. Toph, metal bend the bars" Aang said looking at her.

"You got it Twinkle Toes" Toph said moving over to the cell. Her hands coming up she gripped the bars. She squeezed the bars and pulled them apart making Lex look at her.

They prepared to leave but suddenly the doors opened. They looked to see fire benders standing there looking at them. Suddenly the fire benders punched their fist out sending flames at them. Aang jumped forward and spun an air ball disrupting the flames. Zuko shot forward and punched fire forward at the soldiers.

"Come on, this way" Zuko said as he kept pushing them back.

XX

Jacob managed to kick Viper away before she had delivered a fatal blow to Shego. He turned and looked as Juri ran at him. Staggering backwards he moved up the steps towards the catwalk. She was walking after him, almost as if savoring the kill to come. He looked bac to see he was coming up on a second flight of stairs. He ran up those stairs but stopped, he was at the top of the catwalk. Turning he looked at Juri as she came to the top of the steps.

"End of the line Jacob, no where else to go" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, ready to give up yet?" He questioned with a cocky smirk.

She growled at him, anger showing itself on her face. Putting his fist up Jacob stood his ground as she ran for him. Her fist shot at him and he dodged it before bringing his fist up. It collided with her jaw making her stagger backwards. Rearing up he kicked her knocking her back.

He quickly charged her ready to punch her. Bringing his fist back he prepared to strike her with a haymaker. Suddenly her foot shot out and slammed into his groin. Roaring in pain he staggered backwards and fell to his knees. Gripping his groin he looked up at her as she grabbed him by his hair. She punched him across his face making his head snap to the left. She punced him again this time making his head snap to the right.

Gripping his head she brought her knee up and slammed it into his nose. He toppled back onto the catwalk as blood dripped from his nose. She dropped down and began to punch him across the face.

XX

Kim looked up as Jacob was being punched. Her eyes drifted down to see Viper attack Shego again. She started to run towards Shego to help her. Just as she started to move a blue flame shot up in front of her making her stop. Turning around she looked to see Azula looking at her. She turned to face her, her plasma wrapping around her hands.

"Time to die" Azula said, balls of blue flames forming in her hands as she looked at Kim.

"You first bitch" Kim hissed running forward.

Kim's fist shot out, just missing Azula as she jumped to the right. Kim's foot shot out to the left and slammed into Azula's side knocking her back. The princess looked at her and hissed as she shot forward. Blue fire daggers were in her hand as she came for Kim.

Swinging her hands Azula tried to stab them into Kim. Kim managed to block each strike. Charging her plasma she hit her with a blast sending her flying backwards. Kim smirked as Azula slowly staggered back to her feet and looked at her.

Kim's plasma had fogged Azula's vision making her struggle to focus. She looked at the redhead who was running at her. Suddenly she shot her fist out and a blue flame slammed into Kim knocking her to the ground. Shaking her head Azula looked to see her vision clearing. She looked at Kim as she slowly got back to her feet and looked at her. Running forward Azula jumped up and kicked her feet out.

The impact sent Kim bouncing across the ground. She slammed into the far wall. Looking up she watched as Azula ran at her, fire following her. Suddenly she threw her hands at Kim and the flames slammed into her. Kim screamed in pain and slammed into the wall. Staggering to her feet, Kim looked at Azula as she slammed into her.

Kim looked at her and weakly swung her fist at her. Azula grabbed her arm and punched her in the chest. She then kicked Kim knocking her back into the wall. Kim bounced off of it and Azula quickly attacked. Quickly crossing her arms behind her back Azula turned her around. Resting her chin on her shoulder both looked at everything unfolding before them.

"Watch your failure" Azula hissed in her ear.

Kim looked on as Viper threw Shego into a wall. Once Shego hit the wall she blasted her with the energy weapon in her glasses. Shego screamed out in pain as she slowly slid back to the ground. Viper then charged forward and kicked her across the face knocking her away. Shego bounced across the ground and slowly rolled to a stop. Viper shot forward and began to punch her with solid blows.

Her eyes lifted up to the catwalk to see Jacob. Blood dripped from his face as he traded with Juri. He was weakening compared to her. In a flash her hand shot out and grabbed him by his throat. When he swung his fist at her she just caught it. She moved him over to the railing of the catwalk. In a flash Juri pushed him off the railing, her knees in his gut as they fell. Suddenly they slammed into the ground, Jacob yelling in agonizing pain.

"It's time to die" Azula hissed as she spun Kim around and kicked her away. She looked as Viper and Juri walked to her side as. Kim crawled over to Shego as Jacob got back to his feet. He staggered forward so that he was standing in front of Kim and Shego. "Defiant until the end" Azula said with a smirk as shr started to charge her fingertips with lightening. In a flash she fired it at him.

XX

Lex ran with the group of teens through the halls. She thought about Jacob, he was in the building fighting the three who took her. Together they ran to a room. They all stopped and looked at everything. Kim, Shego, and Jacob were at the mercy of the three women. She looked at Jacob slowly got to his feet to face them.

"JACOB" she screamed.

Suddenly the lightening bolt fired from Azula's fingers. Her eyes were wide with fright as the lightening bolt shot forward. She screamed in protest as he stood his ground. Suddenly his fingers shot out and the lightening slammed into them. She looked on eyes wide as the bolt moved around him. In a flash his right hand shot out and the bolt slammed into the ground in front of them. The ground exploded throwing them back. He helped Kim and Shego back up.

She ran over to him and quickly threw her arms around him. She kissed him and pulled back to look at him. "You came for me" she said softly.

"Yes, I did" he said as he started to push her back out of the room. He glance back as a wounded Kim and Shego following them. He smirked at Shego who was looking at him. Suddenly there was the sound of thunder followed by an explosion. Shego looked up to see a falling scaffolding falling towards them. Her hand shot up and she charged an EX pulse. Using it she blasted everyone out into the hall.

The rubble cut off the doorway making Kim and Shego look at it. Slowly they turned and looked as The three women were standing there facing them. Both looked at one another and sighed as they got into a fighting stance. They were going to fight them until their last breath.

* * *

**How was that well what will happen you'll just have to wait and see. Well here's the main music mix for the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Main chapter song: Fight the power by Korn feat Xibit.**

**Jacob and Juri fighting: I fucking hate you by Godsmack.**

**Shego and Viper fighting: Sixteen by Demon Hunter.**

**Kim and Azula fighting: Dragula by Rob Zombie.**

**Lex shows up: I don't want to die by Hollywood Undead.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hello everyone here's the new chapter for Falling Stars. Its an action pact chapter and leaves you wondering. Sadly its almost over and when it is Raischenzo will be taking his series back over. There will be another upcoming crossover from me and him but I'll never tell you lol. There is another crossover up called Shattered Dimensions by Talo12books. Check it out its a crossover between fan fic stories much like what Raischenzo will be working on. Well hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"SHEGO, KIM" Jacob roared at the rubble. The dust was choking him but he ignored it as he worked to clear the rubble. After a few seconds he stopped and backed up from it. He turned and looked at Lex and the group. Backing up he walked over to them.

"Jacob?" Lex questioned looking at him.

"Aang, you and the group need to leave, go back to the town, wait for us. Stay for twenty four hours, if we ain't back by then go back to Ember Island" he said looking at them.

"Jacob, what are you saying?" Lex asked looking at him.

"I'm going back for them, no matter what do not return to this building" he said starting to turn around.

"Jacob," Lex started grabbing his arm making him stop. "I'm late" she said softly.

Jacob stopped and slowly looked back at her. He gripped her and kissed her softly. "I have to go, I swear I'll be back for you" he said looking at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked looking at him.

"What I do best" he said with a shrug as he cocked his M-4 and ran off deep into the complex.

"WHAT IS THAT?" She yelled after him.

"SAVING THE FUCKING DAY" he shouted back as he kept running.

XX

"I'll be strong for you" Kim said softly as she got into a fighting stance.

Shego looked at her, remembering the old promise from the island. She smiled slightly as she got in her own fighting stance. "I'll be strong for you too" she said looking at her.

Azula smiled cruelly as she looked at both of them. Her hands shot out and blue flames raced forward at them. Kim jumped to the right as Shego jumped to the left. Getting back to her feet Shego looked as Azula and Juri jumped at her. She jumped back as Azula dropped her foot down. In a flash Juri jumped forward and kicked her back.

Landing with a thud she grunted as she got up. Looking up she looked as Azula moved towards her. Her eyes moved over and in a flash she threw her hand out launching a fireball at Kim. Shego jumped at Azula ready to defend Kim. Suddenly Juri slammed into her knocking her away. Groaning in pain Shego got back to her feet and looked as Juri stared at her. Juri's eye wasn't glowing meaning her Ki shield wasn't working.

Shego smirked as her fist came to life with her plasma. Running forward she brought her fist up and slammed it into Juri's gut. The impact caused Juri to double over her fist. Shego smirked as she pulled her fist out of Juri's gut. Her smirk faded when suddenly Juri spun around and kicked her across the face.

Staggering backwards Shego was suddenly blasted in the side by a fireball. She screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. Looking over her eyes fell on Azula who had turned her attention back to her. Getting back to her feet Shego growled in pain as she looked at both of them. Her fist came up as plasma wrapped around them. She stared at them both smirking as they charged her.

XX

Fire benders jumped behind cover, more like dove for cover. Jacob walked down the halls, M-4 up he fired on those unlucky enough to not make it to safety. Ejecting the clip he grabbed a new one and loaded it. Suddenly a man jumped from cover and threw a fireball at him. He simply side stepped it and pulled his revolver out. Firing the .500, the powerful slug ripped the man's head in half.

Turning the gun he fired on more who broke cover. He emptied his revolver. Opening it up he brought his arm back and the empty shells clattered out onto the ground. He slung his rifle over his shoulder before he grabbed a speed loader. He reloaded his revolver and closed the gun. Holstering it, he brought his M-4 back to his shoulder. Walking forward he turned the gun down a hall and looked to see it empty.

Reaching up he brushed his black hair back as he stopped. He remembered what Frank had taught him in basic. Tipping his head down he turned his right ear towards the hall. He closed his eyes to focus as he opened his mouth. Suddenly he heard a clatter come from a room to his left. His eyes opened as his gun snapped up and pointed at the door.

Moving up to it he stopped in front of it. Rearing up he kicked the door open walking in he looked to see one man in the room. The man was looking at him. Moving forward he slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's gut. Grabbing the man by his hair he pulled him back up to look him in the eyes. "You're going to lead me to where the main chamber is" he growled as he pulled his pistol out and pressed his pistol under the man's jaw.

XX

Kim jumped back as Viper took a shot at her. The electricity crackled around her. She kicked her foot out and the impact hit Viper in the chest. She smirked as Viper looked up at her. With her plasma wrapped hands she curled a finger at Viper edging her on. Suddenly a blue flame slammed into her side.

She looked over to see Azula come running at her. Jumping up she jumped over Azula as she tried to kick her. She turned and looked as Viper and Azula charged her. They jumped at her but before she could react Juri slammed into her back kicking her into both of them. Azula kicked her towards Viper who brought her foot up before slamming it into her back.

Kim screamed in pain as she bounced across the ground. She rolled across the ground before slowly rolling to a stop. She grunted in pain before turning her head to look at them. Once her eyes looked at them they went wide. In Juri's hand was an unconscious Shego. She looked on as Juri drop kicked her towards Kim. Looking at her Kim shook her trying to wake her but it was to no prevail.

Her eyes lifted up and she growled an in human growl at them. In a flash she was up and flying at Juri who wasn't ready for it. She suddenly slammed her fist into her face. Juri staggered backwards, vision clouded from Kim's plasma. She looked up when suddenly Kim upper cut her knocking her through the air.

Plasma was dripping off her body as she turned towards Viper. Her eyes were red with rage as she charged her. Viper could see it, Kim's breath as she charged her. Her glove charged as she prepared to strike Kim. However Kim's hand grabbed hers. She looked as some ice started to form on the glove. That in turn started to short the glove.

Kim began to twist Viper's wrist making her hiss in pain. Suddenly Kim kicked her in the chest, ripping the glove away from her left hand. Viper slammed into a wall and looked to see Kim destroy the glove in her hand. Suddenly Kim charged her kicking her across her face.

Turning around Kim looked to see Juri getting back to her feet. Charging forward she jumped into the air and kicked her across the face. Juri staggered backwards and this time she could feel her eye come back to life. She smiled as she turned to face Kim. The Ki shield did nothing to protect her as Kim's fist slammed into her face. She staggered backwards only to see Kim jump up and kick her across the face again.

Suddenly Kim screamed im pain before the lightening crawled around her body. She dropped to her knees and looked back to see Azula standing there smiling at her. Suddenly Juri kicked her in the back sending her bouncing across the ground. She came to a rest next to Shego who was still passed out. She looked over to Shego before sitting up and looked back to her three enemies.

"It's time to die" Azula said charging her fingers with lightening.

Kim looked on as she prepared to use herself as a shield to protect Shego. She watched as in slow motion the lightening flew at her. Just before it hit her a man dropped in front of the lightening bolt. The bolt slammed into the man and exited out of his hands and feet. Kim looked on in shock to see it was a fire bender soldier. She heard the sound of burning wood falling, and so she covered Shego with herself.

Once the burning wood clattered on the ground she slowly turned to see a figure drop in front of her. She looked up in shock to see Jacob standing there. "Jacob, you came back?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'd always come for you two. Get her out of here, I'll hold them off" he said turning around.

XX

Azula, Viper, and Juri were looking at the flames. Azula motioned Viper to go and check for Kim and Shego. Viper nodded and ran up and jumped through the flames. Suddenly Viper came flying back through the flames. Azula and Juri looked down at her before looking back up to the flames. They looked to see a figure come walking through the flames. They looked on in shock to see Jacob emerge out of the fire.

Azula was about to charge her fingers again but Jacob was quicker. He ran forward and punched her across the face making her stagger backwards. He quickly roundhouse kicked her knocking her away. Turning his attention to Viper he ran at her. Just as she got to her knees he brought his knee up and slammed it into her nose. Turning slowly he looked to see Juri looking at him.

"Now who's the weak one?" He chuckled running at her.

"Still you" she said, her eye glowing brightly.

Jacob just smirked as he punched her across the face. He kicked her back and looked to see Azula getting back to her feet. Looking at Juri he pulled his pistol out. Raising it up to Juri he started firing it at her. As he was, he walked towards Azula. She began to chuck blue fireballs at him which he dodged. Azula looked on in shock at this.

When his pistol was empty he holstered it and ran forward. Jumping up he kicked Azula away. He spun around and faced Juri again. They ran at one another and as they did Jacob pulled his pistol out. Dropping to his knees he bent backwards as her leg swept over his head. Getting back to his feet he spun around and raised his pistol.

Juri spun around to be looking down the barrel of a pistol. He quickly shoved it into her face. Acting quickly she pushed his hand away. Just as she did the gun fired and she screamed in pain. Staggering back she reached up and touched her face making her wince in pain. Pulling her hand back she looked to see blood dripping off her fingers. The bullet had ripped through her cheek. Her eyes lifted back up to look at him as he just kept smirking.

"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT" she screamed at him.

"Bring it bitch" he said smirking at her.

Suddenly she slammed into him only for him to grab her. Moving around her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Picking her up, she struggled and fought to get free but he held tight. Picking her up he performed a German Suplex. He slammed her into the ground. She screamed in pain before she got up. Turning around she kicked him across the face. He went spinning across the ground. Laying there he spat blood out before laughing as he looked up at her.

"Now I'm going to kill you" she hissed looking at him.

"Not today" he chuckled looking at her.

Her brow furrowed as she prepared to strike him. Suddenly she screamed in pain as she felt a clawed hand go across the left side of her face. Her head turned with the strike but it snapped back to Jacob. Once her eyes opened she looked to see she could only see out of her right eye. Turning around she looked to see Shego standing there, blood dripped from her clawed glove. In her palm was the cybernetic eye.

"You want it, come on, get it" she taunted Juri with the eye.

Juri lunged at her but just as she was about to wrap her hands around the eye Jacob tripped her. She tried to move but Jacob just wrapped her legs up. Looking up she watched as Shego dropped it to the floor just out of her reach. Her fingers reached out for it but her nail just touched it. Suddenly Shego's boot came down crushing the eye. Her face dropped as Shego removed her boot and she looked to see the crushed eye.

Suddenly Viper kicked Shego away, thus she slammed into Jacob freeing Juri. Juri scurried forward and looked down at her destroyed eye. Slowly she felt as Viper pulled her to her feet. She was dragged over to Azula's side all three of them standing up to face them. All three of them got into a fighting stance. Suddenly Azula quickly chucked a fireball at their feet blocking their path.

"Let's go" she ordered running out the door both following her.

XX

"We need to stop them" Kim said pointing through the flames.

The three of them ran through the flames following them. As they ran they moved through the halls, Kim was in the lead as they ran. They cut through halls until they were outside. Once they were they looked to see a zeppelin flying away. Dangling from a ladder was Azula. Jacob snapped his gun up as Kim and Shego chucked plasma at the zeppelin. The three of them looked on as the air ship floated away. Slowly the three of them looked at one another as they relaxed.

"We'll get them later, Juri was their strongest link, now she's the weakest" Shego said looking at them.

"Yup" Kim said before moving to Shego and kissing her softly.

XX

Lex sat on the roof of a building looking in the direction of the complex. Her eyes looked back to the sky behind her to see the sun setting. Looking down she looked the group loading Appa down with supplies. Looking back to the mountains a lone tear dripped from her eye as she looked at the mountains.

"Lex, we need to go, it's what Jacob said" Zuko called up to her.

"I know, I know" she said with a sniffle as she dried her eyes. Slowly she stood up and looking in the direction of the mountains. The wind kicked up, her hair swirling around her head as she tipped her head down. She climbed down and looked up to see the group climbing up to Appa.

"Hey" Toph said making them stop and looking at her. "Here they come" she pointed in the direction of the mountains.

Lex spun around and looked. Sure enough Kim and Shego were walking towards them. She watched to see Shego turn and look as Jacob walked up behind them. A smile went across her face as she ran forward. She looked as Jacob ran for her too. They closed the distance and threw their arms around one another. They kissed as their heads tipped together.

"I love you" she whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you too" he said softly kissing her back. "I told you I'd come back" he said smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair.

XX

Juri hissed in pain as she touched her wounded face. She looked to see the empty eye socket looking back at her. She hissed as her fingers ran over her wounds. Sighing she slowly turned and looked to see Viper standing there. "The fuck do you want" she hissed at her.

"Well, you're fucked now, your eyes been taken. Next time you face Jacob he's going to kill you" Viper said with a smirk recalling what he had said to her.

"No I will fucking kill him" she hissed. "I AM A FUCKING MARTIAL ARTS MASTER" she screamed at Viper.

"Yeah, and he's a trained MMA fighter. He has military training and he can shoot the wings off a fly at a hundred yards with a pistol. You can't beat him" Viper shot back.

"I don't need my eye to kick your ass" Juri hissed as she got into a fighting stance.

"Go a head and try it, I still have one of my gloves. I will fucking shock your ass" Viper shot back as her glove came to life.

"Enough" Azula said behind them making them look at her. "Sozian's comet is just seventy-two hours away. Once that day comes none of the nations, not the Avatar or his group. Nor Kim, Shego, and Jacob will be able to stand up to our might. Now if you two are done fucking each other in the ass please come with me" Azula said turning around.

"Where are we going?" Juri asked as she followed her.

"Daddy wants to see us, he's got big plans" Azula replied as she walked down the hall.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter. You'll just have to wait and see what Ozai has planned. The next few chapters will be setting it up for the final showdown. Well here's the music mix for the chapter enjoy.**

**Main Chapter Song: I'd Come For Yor by Nickleback.**

**Shego's fight: New Divide by Linkin Park.**

**Jacob's assault: Numb/Encore by Jay-Z and Linkin Park.**

**Kim's fight: Oildale (Leave Me Alone) by Korn.**

**Kim prepares to die for Shego and Jacob's arrival: Never Surrender by Skillet.**

**Jacob takes them all on: Monster by Skillet.**

**The escape: One Step Closer by Linkin Park.**

**Return to the village: Realize by Colbie Caillat.**

**Juri and Viper facing off: Run For Cover by Mad At Gravity.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Hello readers the new chapter is here. After this there is only four more chapters left in this story. Then i will be finishing my Last Bit Of Humanity prequel. There will be a new story coming soon from both Raischenzo and I. I promise y'all will love it. So here's the new chapter of Falling stars enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Kim and Shego stood in their bedroom of the Fire Lord's summer house. As soon as they had gotten there from attacking the complex they had passed out. They had slept almost twelve hours. Together they walked out of the room. They looked as Zuko was coaching Aang on his fire bending.

Katara and Suki were talking at a table as Toph and Lex came up to join them. Jacob was doing sit-ups off to the side. Kim walked over to Join the girls while Shego walked over to Jacob. She looked down at him as he finished and stood up. Turning to face her he smiled as he looked at her.

"You know you keep working out, it's doing you good" she said looking at him.

"Want to see if you can hold up against me?" He challenged with a smirk.

"Oh I defiantly can hold up against you" she said with a scoff at him.

"So sure of yourself, but I detect doubt in your voice" he said with a smile as he turned his back to her.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. "Come on, I'll fucking prove you wrong" she said dragging him away.

XX

Shego and Jacob stood in a sparring ring. They looked at one another as they stood there. Jacob raised his fist up as Shego got in a fighting stance. They smirked at one another before suddenly Shego lunged at him. Smirking Jacob just side stepped her before kicking her away. She looked up at him before jumping to her feet and smiling at him.

He backed up as she bounded at him. Before he could dodge her her leg kicked out and slammed into his gut. He grunted a bit as he staggered backwards. His eyes lifted up to look at her as she stood there. Before he could move she jumped at him. Suddenly he shot forward and slammed into her.

She was shocked by his speed but recovered quickly as she got back to her feet. She jumped up into the air and kicked him back. Landing on the ground she smirked before jumping up and charging him. He smirked before jumping up and roundhouse kicking her away. She looked up at him as he stood there smiling down at her.

"Had enough?" He smirked at her.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that" she quipped as she stood up.

He ran at her but just as he did she suddenly charged an Ex pulse and slammed it into him. She smirked as he bounced across the ground until coming to a stop near the edge of the circle. Looking up at her, he smiled. Jacob stood back up and looked at her as her plasma wrapped around her hands.

"I guess you can't handle me without plasma" he said with a chuckle. "I guess I'm to much man for you."

"Oh you are going to eat those words" she said charging him.

He just smirked as she ran at him. She jumped at him but he quickly slid under her. Getting back to his feet he kicked her in the back. She let out a yelp of shock at his attack. Before she could get up he was on her. His knee went into her back as he gripped both of her arms. Keeping her face in the ground he crossed her arms and kept applying pressure to her joints. Just then he felt her hand tap his leg.

Getting to his feet he looked down at her before slowly helping her up. He smiled at her and slowly she returned the smile.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked walking up from nowhere.

"Just a little sparring match" Kim said with a smile as she rubbed Shego's shoulders.

"Ah, well check this out" he said pulling a paper out. "There's a play about us" he said with a large smile as he showed it off.

"Sounds fun, let's go" Aang said with a smile.

"You guys go, us four are going to stay here" Shego said as she motioned between herself, Kim, Jacob, and Lex.

XX

The group left leaving the four there. Jacob stood on the beach as the girls swam. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace. Slowly he sat down and looked out across the water. The sun was starting to set and it made him smile. His eyes moved over as the girls came onto the beach to join him. He smiled at them as they sat next to him.

He looked at the fire pit next to him as Shego lit the fire. Green flames sparked for a bit before they turned orange in color. Jacob scooped Lex up in his arms as to which she rested her head on his chest. Shego rested against a log with Kim's head on her shoulder.

"This is almost over I can feel it" Kim said as she kept her head on Shego's shoulder.

"And then what?" Lex asked looking at her.

"We go back to our world" Kim replied making Lex sit up and look at her before looking to Jacob.

"Go home, Jacob?" She questioned softly a tear moving down her cheek.

"You can come too, our world boast some of the greatest fun ever" Shego said making her turn and look at her.

"Really, I can come?" she asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we couldn't separate you two" Kim said smiling at her.

Lex smiled before turning back to Jacob. She kissed him softly before resting her head on his chest. She looked through the flames at Kim and Shego both looked back at her as she laid there. "Tell me when was the moment the three of you were the happiest together" Lex said as she traced circles on Jacob's chest.

"I know of just the time" Kim said with a smile.

XX

_**(Kim's POV for flashback)**_

_We were all relaxing one day. Jacob had just gotten back from a hunting trip with an old friend. This was all like three months before Black Star attacked. Jacob came home, Shego and I owned her parent's house and it was huge. He lived with us since his hometown was destroyed._

_ Well he came in carrying his deer rifle, packages of meat and a massive set of antlers. He went elk hunting with some friends in the mountains. Well he found Shego and I lounging in our hot tub out back. He walked out and scared us both seeing as how we were in a heated make out session._

_ "How was your trip?" Shego asked looking at him._

_ "Good, shot a bull elk, come on in check out the antlers and all the meat I got for us" he said motioning back inside._

_ We watched him walk back in before climbing out of the hot tub. Suddenly we heard him yelling and cussing as well as a raptor shriek. We ran in and looked to see Shego's pet raptor Deina standing on his cooler. He was screaming at her to get off his cooler. She was hissing at him, her claws out as his pistol was leveled on her head. _

_ "Ok, that's enough" Shego said getting between them._

_ "Your damn pet ate half my steaks" he growled. "I only get one tag a year for elk" he stated looking at the raptor._

_ "Deina bed now" she ordered the raptor as to which she ran off into the bed room._

_ "Damn lizard ate half of the steaks" he grumbled before looking at us._

_ "Come on, I know how to get your mind off of this" I said looking at him._

_ "A three-way?" He questioned with a smirk._

_ "Nice try" I replied before looking to him and Shego. "Let's go out to a club."_

_ Shego smiled before saying; "sounds like a plan."_

_ The three of us walked into a club to see people dancing around. He made his way strait to the bar and started drinking. Shego and I went straight to the dancefloor. We danced around having the time of our lives. We became aware of some weird man dancing up to us. Me and her looked to see the man moving up on us but when he got to close to is we both felt a pair of arms drape over us._

_ Looking back we saw Jacob standing there. He glared at the man before pulling us close to him. That seemed to scare the man off. The three of us danced around, having fun and just being friends. That night ended with the three of us in the hot tub back home just laughing and having a fun time._

XX

"Sounds like a truly fun time" Lex said smiling at them.

"Yeah, about your house I called my friend before our fight in Go Tower. You'll have a brand new house when you get back" Jacob said smiling at them as they looked at him.

"What happened to it?" Lex asked looking up to him.

"He blew it up, when he was a bad guy" Shego said looking at her.

"Well me and Shego are going to bed see you two in the morning" Kim said giving Shego a seductive smile.

Shego looked at her and smiled before getting up. Both her and Kim made their way up the hill back to the house. They walked in and looked around to see it was still empty. Walking through the hall they were at the bedroom.

Once they were in the room Kim pulled Shego close. They looked into each others eyes before they leaned in and kissed each other. Shego's tongue came out and touched Kim's lip asking for entrance. Kim parted her lips and accepted her tongue. Her hands slowly roamed up Shego's body until she found the top strap of her bikini top. She undid it and pulled it away from her body. Slowly Shego pulled Kim's bikini top off and they laid down on the bed.

Shego laid Kim down on the bed her hands moving up and tangling her fingers in her red hair. Their kiss deepened before Shego pulled back. She pulled Kim up onto her lap and both of them untied each other's bottoms. Kim wrapped her legs around her waist and looked into Shego's eyes. Her lips moved down and tenderly nipped at Shego's pulse. Shego started to let soft moans slip from her lips.

Laying back on the bed they discarded their bottoms. Kim's breast pressed against Shego's making them purr in pleasure. Kim slowly trailed her fingers down Shego's body. With each touch of Kim's fingers Shego's skin tingled. She moaned and gasped sharply as Kim entered her.

XX

The sun rose in the morning and Shego slowly rolled over and looked down at Kim. She smiled as she kissed her one true love before climbing out of the bed. She dressed herself before turning and walking out of their room. She moved down the hall until she was outside. She looked to see Jacob standing on a rock. Slowly she walked up and stood next to him.

"Fun filled night?" He questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, and I know it was for you too" she smirked back at him.

He just smirked back at her before both looked out over the water. The wind gently brushed by them kicking their hair up. Jacob brushed his shaggy hair back before looking over to Shego. She looked back at him and both just smiled a bit. Slowly Jacob reached up and grabbed his dog tags. He pulled them off before turning to her. Undoing the snap he pulled the ring off and snapped it back together.

"Jacob what are you doing?" She asked looking at him.

He said nothing as he placed the dog tags over her head. He then took the ring and placed it into her hand. "I want you to have those. My dog tags, in case something happens to me. The ring, the same one I proposed to Lex with. I want you to take it, give it to Kim when we get home" he explained looking at her.

"Jacob..." she started softly but stopped when she looked into his eyes. "There's something your not telling me" she said looking at him.

Jacob just looked at her and smirked softly before his attention was grabbed. Both turned to see everyone coming out of the house. Slowly Kim and Lex made their ways to both of them. They watched as Aang and Zuko walked to another area and started their training. Shego kissed Kim good morning while Jacob kissed Lex. The four of them decided to just sit on the rocks and watch them.

XX

Aang punched his fist out and flames shot forward. Kicking his foot out flames shot out following the direction he kicked.

"More ferocious, imagine punching through your opponent's heart" Zuko barked making the young air bender sigh.

"I'm trying" Aang said looking at him.

"Now roar like a tiger-dillo" Zuko ordered as to which Aang spun around and let out a weak roar. Flames shot forth from his hands and mouth but didn't travel far. "What was that? That was pathetic, I said ROAR" he bellowed at Aang.

Aang spun around again and this time he breathed a powerful fireball as more shot out of his hands. He turned and looked at Zuko who just nodded to him. Just then Katara announced that she had some watermelon juice for everyone to drink. Aang turned to run to it but Zuko just grabbed him and stopped him. When Katara convinced Zuko to let him go he sighed loudly as Aang ran off.

"I know just what to do since we've all been working so hard" Sokka said standing up and looking at everyone. "BEACH PARTY" he cheered as he pulled his clothes off and ran down to the beach with everyone following him except Zuko, Kim, Lex, Jacob, and Shego.

"More lounging around he needs to learn" Zuko muttered looking down at them.

"Then let's teach him a lesson" Shego said charging her plasma as she stood next to him.

XX

"Check out my sand sculpture of Appa" Aang said proudly as he looked at Toph.

"Not bad baldy, I've been working on my sand bending. Check this out" she said as she moved her hands.

Aang looked down as a miniature sand sculpture of Ba-Sing-Se appeared in the sand he smiled as he looked it over. Slowly he turned to look to see Sokka working on his own sand sculpture. When he turned around he looked to see both Aang and Toph looking at him.

"Is that a blubbering sand monster?" Aang asked making Sokka look at him.

"No, it's Suki" Sokka whined as he stamped his foot down.

Aang's jaw dropped as Toph started laughing. "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him" Toph said still laughing.

"I think it's sweet" she said with a soft chuckle.

Suddenly the sand sculpture was blown up by a green blast. The explosion blew back both Aang and Toph. Aang jumped up and looked to see Shego and Zuko jumping through the air at him. Both looked at him as they landed on the sand.

"What are you two doing?" He asked getting into a defensive position.

"Teaching you a lesson" Zuko said before launching a fireball at him.

Aang dodged it as he tried to run. Suddenly the sand exploded as gunfire was heard. Looking up he saw Jacob firing his gun at him. He turned as Shego used her EX dash and chased him up the hill. As he was running Zuko was punching fire at him. Zuko soon gave chase as Shego and Jacob chased him.

Aang looked back as he jumped off a ledge into a tree. Shego stood at the base of it before looking over to Jacob. Suddenly Zuko jumped off the ledge and launched a fireball at him. Aang saw it and jumped off the tree onto the roof of the house. He turned and looked as Jacob, Shego, and Zuko jumped up onto the building with him.

"Stop, or I'll blow you three off the top of this building" he threatened looking at them.

"Go a head and do it" Zuko barked at him.

Suddenly Shego and Zuko launched plasma and fire at him. He jumped off the building but using his air bending he launched himself through a window into the house. He quickly hid behind a dresser when suddenly Shego and Zuko blasted a hole into the roof. All three of them dropped down and looked around unaware of where Aang was.

Suddenly he kicked the dresser out only for Shego to kick it and shatter it. He ran out of the room and looked back as both Shego and Zuko launched a swirling torrent of fire and plasma at him. It engulfed him making his eyes shoot wide. Spinning around he cut the flames and plasma in half.

"ENOUGH" he bellowed before launching a powerful gust of air at them.

It sent them flying out the back out of the wall. They slammed into the cliff behind the house before bouncing to the ground. The three of them looked up as the group ran up to them.

"What's wrong with you three?" Katara asked looking at them.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with all of you?" Zuko asked getting back to his feet to look at them as Jacob and Shego got back to their feet. "Lounging around having beach parties, I mean what the fuck, the comet is three days away. How do you plan on fighting the Fire Lord if you lounge around like a snail-sloth all the damn day?" He questioned looking at them. He noticed all of them looking at him. "What, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"About that, I chose to fight the Fire Lord after the comet" Aang said rubbing the back of his head as he looked at him. "I need more time to master fire bending."

"And frankly your earth bending could use more work" Toph said from behind making him look back at her.

"The plan was to beat the Fire Lord and end the war but they won the war when they took Ba-Sing-Se. Things can't get much worse" Katara said looking at Zuko.

"Your wrong, it's about to get far worse. My father is going to use the comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom. If you don't defeat him before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save" Zuko said looking at Aang who's eyes were wide.

"Well it's time we end this war" Kim said stepping forward. They all looked at her as her plasma came a light. She looked at them all as she smiled before turning back to Shego and Jacob. "It's time we end this" she said as to which they both nodded in agreement.

* * *

**How was that more will be coming soon and i hope y'all stick in there. Well here's the new music for the chapter enjoy.**

**Main Chapter Song: Those nights by Skillet.**

**Jacob and Shego sparring: Kick It In The Sticks by Brantley Gilbert.**

**Bonfire and Flashback: Tonight by Toby Mack feat John Cooper.**

**Kim and Shego Making love: Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean.**

**Attacking Aang: Shine by Pillar.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Well its time to set it up for the final showdown. There is one more chapter and then the two part final showdown. After that there will be the epilogue and then Raischenzo takes his series back. Well i hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sokka had just finished laying out the plans of attack. It was just a training session but it needed to seem real. Toph stood in front of the dummy they had for the Fire Lord. In this case they called it _The Melon Lord_. They took off running up the hill towards their target. Sokka and Suki led the charge up the hill. Suddenly rock dummies sprouted out of the ground. They shot towards them. Sokka pulled his sword out and cut one in half as Suki kicked one knocking it to the ground. Suddenly a burning rock slammed into the ground almost hitting Sokka.

"WATCH IT TOPH" he shouted up at the blind earth bender.

"I AM NOT TOPH, I AM MELON LORD" she bellowed with a loud cackling laugh.

Zuko and Katara charged forward only for them to be surrounded by the rock soldiers. They got back to back and began to bend water and fire. The water destroyed the rocks as well as the fire did. Once they destroyed the rocks they charged forward to see Shego, Jacob, and Kim running forward.

A group of the rock dummies charged them. Jacob snapped his M-4 up and opened fire on the dummies. The bullets found their marks. He was firing two in the chest and one in the head. Shego jumped over him, her fist glowing brightly with plasma. She punched her fist out and shattered one dummy before charging an EX burst. Her fist shot out and the burst slammed into the dummies in front of her destroying them.

Kim shot forward sai in hand and desert eagle in her other. She charged her plasma so it wrapped around the sai and charged onto the bullets. She looked as a dummy charged her and so she snapped her pistol up. Firing the pistol, the plasma wrapped slug slammed into the dummy blowing the head off. She turned as two more came at her. She jumped forward both of her feet kicked out and pinned them to the ground. She stabbed the sai into ones head as she unloaded the clip of the pistol into the other.

"AANG NOW" Sokka shouted.

Everyone looked up as Aang jumped from a rock ledge. He flew through the air his staff cocked back he looked down at the dummy of the Fire Lord. He looked down at the dummy. His determined face turned to one of sadness. He landed on the ground and stopped his staff from hitting the dummy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AANG? FINISH IT" Sokka shouted at him.

"I can't" Aang said with a shake of his head.

"If this was real you'd been shot full of lightening right now" Sokka barked looking at him.

"I know, it's just that it wasn't me" Aang said looking up to him.

Sokka glared down at him before pulling his sword out. Spinning around he cut the melon in half with the sword. He looked down as Momo ran up to it and started eating the melon. "There, that's how it's done" Sokka said looking at him.

XX

"Everyone look what I found" Katara said in a cheery tone as she held onto a scroll. She opened it and everyone looked to see a smiling baby. "Look at baby Zuko, isn't he so cute" she said as she watched her boyfriend's brow twitch a bit. "Oh lighten up Zuko" she said looking at him.

"It's not me, it's my father" Zuko said in a low tone making everyone look at him.

"How? He looks so sweet" Suki asked looking at him.

"Well that sweet baby grew up to be a monster and the worst father in history" Zuko said looking down to his food.

"But he's still a human being" Aang said making everyone turn and look at him.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"No, Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would be better off without him" Aang said looking back to him. "Maybe we can make some pots of glue, and I can glue bend his arms and legs together" Aang said with a large smile.

"Yeah, and maybe you can show him his baby pictures. Maybe all those good memories will turn him good" Zuko said, sarcasm filling his voice as he looked at Aang.

"Do you think it will work?" Aang asked with an optimistic smile.

"No" Zuko barked making Aang lower his head.

"This goes against everything I was taught by the monks" Aang said as he paced around in front of everyone.

"You're the Avatar, if it's in the name of peace I'm sure the universe will forgive you" Sokka said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This isn't a joke Sokka" Aang snapped at him before growling deeply.

"Aang, it's just..." Katara started.

"Just what Katara, what?" He growled at her cutting her off.

"We're trying to help" she shot back looking at him.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it" he snarled before storming off.

XX

Shego looked on, watching as Katara tried to follow him but Zuko stopped her. She watched as she threw her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. Standing up she walked away from the group to be alone. Looking down at her hands she only could imagine how much blood was on her hands. All because her and Drakken had opened the pyramid.

The countless lives that had been slaughtered because of her being selfish. Yuri, her parents, Kim's mom, and Jacob's father. Those were just the ones she knew personally. She lowered her head, thinking of how much blood stained her hands.

"Shego?" Kim questioned from behind her.

"I'm fine Cupcake" she said softly as she looked up to the starlit sky.

"What Aang said got to you didn't it, reminded you of the pyramid, didn't it?" Kim asked as she walked up and rubbed Shego's back.

Shego just looked at her before closing her eyes. A lone tear slipped loose from her eye. "I have so much blood on my hands because of that day. I unleashed xenos upon the world because I wanted money. I killed Yuri, my parents, your mom, and Jacob's dad. My hands are soaked in blood" she said as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

Kim looked at her before wrapping her arms around Shego. "I told you I'd be strong for you, now more than ever. Sherron, I know you'll never stop blaming yourself for what happened. I'll have to keep telling you that it's not your fault. One thing remains constant throughout it all, I'm still here and I still love you."

Shego looked at Kim as her hand came up and her thumb brushed the tears away. They sat down against a pillar and looked up as Jacob walked up to join them. He looked down at them and he could see it in Shego's eyes some pain. Slowly he sat down next to them, none said a word as the three of them looked up at the sky. They were a small family and they knew when one hurt they all did.

XX

The sun rose in the morning and the warm rays washed over them. The three of them were asleep, heads rested on one another. Suddenly they were woke up by Lex who frantically shook them awake.

"We have a problem" she said looking at them as they each woke up.

"What's that?" Kim asked looking at her.

"Aang's gone missing" she said looking at them.

The three of them looked at one another before getting up and running into the house. They gathered with the rest of the group to see only Aang's glider was left behind. Shego pointed to the beach and they could see a trail leading down to the water. They made their way down to the beach and followed the trail. They followed it right up to the water only for the tracks to be gone.

"Was he captured?" Toph asked.

"No, no signs of a struggle" Sokka said looking out across the water.

"So the bald kid went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Jacob asked looking to the group.

"He probably ran off again" Toph pointed out.

"Again?" Kim asked looking in her direction.

"Yeah, he did it before we came to the Fire Nation. Claiming he needed to do it alone" Toph said with a wave of her hand.

"But he left his glider behind" Katara said.

"Well it's obvious on the eve of a big battle. Aang's obviously on a spirit world journey" Sokka said looking at everyone.

"But his body isn't here" Zuko pointed out. "We need to find him."

"I call Zuko" Toph shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. When it fell silent she knew they all were looking at her. "What? You all went on life changing field trips with him. It's my turn" she said with a smile.

"Try not to get jealous Katara" Shego quipped as her and Kim walked by the water tribe girl.

After spending half the day searching the whole island nobody found any sign of the young air bender. Jacob, Lex, Shego, and Kim were the last to come back. They looked as everyone was yelling at Sokka to get out of Appa's mouth. It was then told to them that Momo was missing too.

"We need a way to track him" Zuko said aloud as he started thinking. Just then he noticed everyone looking at him. "Why are you all looking at me?" He questioned looking at them.

"Well you're kinda the resident expert on hunting Aang. If anyone can find him it's you" Katara said looking at her boyfriend.

"I have an idea, come on" he said running to Appa.

XX

Juri and Viper walked behind Azula who was being carried by the servants. Ozai was directly ahead of her. Sighing she poked her head out of the basket and looked at the servants. "Come on slow pokes move" she growled at them.

Upon hearing those words the servants moved quicker. Juri and Viper looked at one another before they too picked up their pace. They glanced around at all of the citizens of the city bowing before them. Juri liked this, an entire nation bowing before her. Looking up they saw Azula run up and bow before Ozai.

"Sorry father good servants are hard to come by" she grumbled before glancing back to Juri and Viper.

"Azula you and them two will be staying here in the Fire Nation" Ozai said looking at her.

"What? But... but you said I'd be at your side for this. You can't do this, you can't treat me like Zuko" she whined looking up at him

"Azula silence yourself" he snapped at her causing her to pull back from him. He looked down at his daughter and then to Juri and Viper who were looking on at the family argument. "I have a very important task for you. You three will stay here and look over the homeland. I have also made it a point that you will be crowned Fire Lord" he explained looking to his favorite child.

"Fire Lord Azula, it does have a nice ring to it. But what about you?" She questioned Ozai looking up to him.

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world shall be reborn in fire I too shall be reborn as The Phoenix King" Ozai said as a new set of royal robes and crown were placed on him.

Royal guards began to lift new flags in the air with a phoenix embroidered into them. Two more stepped up to pillars and punched flames into them. The result was what looked like flaming wings coming out of them. Ozai smiled deeply for he was determined to rule this world.

XX

Appa landed on the ground outside of a tavern. Suddenly a man was sent flying through the doors. Both Shego and Jacob looked at one another and smiled, it was their kind of bar. Together the group slowly made their way into the bar. Zuko led the group in and they looked around. People were drinking while others fought.

"So the reason you brought us to this seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is?" Suki asked looking to Zuko.

"Jun" he replied pointing into the crowd.

They all looked to see a dark haired woman sitting at a table. She sipped on a drink and looked up to see a man charging her. Her leg kicked up and smacked him across the jaw. A second man charged her and so she threw her cup into the air. Her slender body ducked and dived through the two men. She roundhouse kicked a man and spun around to punch the last man. She slammed her fist into his face making him bounce across the ground. Her hand shot up and she caught her cup. Taking a sip of it she smirked as she licked her lips.

"I don't know who this Jun lady is but I like her" Toph said with a large and toothy smile.

"Wait isn't that the woman with a giant mole who helped you capture us?" Sokka asked looking at Zuko.

"The sheershue and yeah, back in the good old days" Zuko replied leading them towards her.

Jacob and Shego looked at her both found her to be extremely attractive. Jacob glanced over to Shego and smirked. "Dibs" he said with a chuckle making her look at him.

Before she could utter anything to protest it she yelped in pain. Kim was pinching her arm. Jacob just started laughing when suddenly he too yelped in pain. Lex had grabbed his ear and was tugging at it. Both Shego and Jacob looked at each other chuckling a bit as they moved up with the group.

"Oh great it's Prince Pouty, where's your creepy grandpa?" Jun asked looking up at the group, her eyes focused on Zuko.

"He's my uncle, and he's not here" Zuko replied looking at her.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend" She said taking a sip of her drink.

Zuko looked at Katara as she looked back at him. "Yeah, we need your help finding someone" Zuko said looking down to her.

"Hmm, doesn't sound much fun" she replied as she took another drink from her cup.

Zuko began to growl as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Does the end of the world sound more fun" he snarled looking at her.

XX

Appa and Nyla the sheershue were growling at one another. Suddenly Appa licked her bringing her off her front feet. Both dropped to the ground purring softly before looking at one another. They both looked at one another before turning their attention back to the tavern. They looked to see the group walking to them and Jun was leading the way.

"Nyla" she said raising her hand to show she had a steak in it. Tossing it forward her beast caught it and ate it in one bite. Walking over she began to rub the beast head gently. Cooing soft phrases to the animal she quickly ducked as a tongue shot out from its mouth. The tongue was coated in a weak toxin that wouldn't kill but would cause paralysis. "Ok who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" She asked looking at the group.

"I have Aang's staff" Katara replied picking up the glider.

She passed it to Jun who took it and carried it to Nyla. The sheershue sniffed it for a bit. She then lifted her head and started sniffing the air. She walked around the group nose in the air. The sensitive nose sniffed the air searching for the scent. Suddenly she dropped down and pawed at her nose making everyone look on.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"It means he's gone" Jun replied as she stroked her pet's head.

"We know that, that's why we're here" Toph pointed out.

"No, I mean he's gone gone, he doesn't exist" Jun said looking at them.

"What do you mean, is Aang... dead?" Katara asked looking at her.

"No, we could find him if he were" she said with a wave of her hand. "Wow, it's a real head scratcher. Well see ya" she said before jumping onto Nyla's back.

"Helpful, real helpful" Toph said with a shake of her head.

"Well, I think we found this worlds version of you" Jacob said with a smirk as he looked at Shego.

"Yeah, she does act a lot like you" Kim said looking to Shego.

"No wonder I thought she was hot, I was looking at myself" Shego said with a chuckle.

"Wait, I have another smell sample" Zuko said moving back to Appa. He rummaged through a sack until he gripped something. Jumping down from Appa he gripped a sandal. As he held it up flies buzzed around it.

"You kept your uncle's smelly sandal?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"I think it's sweet" Toph said with a smile. They watched as Nyla shot forward and started sniffing it.

"Let's do this" Jun said from atop her pet.

Nyla turned and ran off prompting the group to jump onto Appa. They took off into the air following Jun from the air. They followed her for about a day until they were in front of a great wall that was destroyed. They looked at it as they climbed down from Appa.

"Your uncle's close, Nyla is getting twitchy. Good luck" Jun said before turning and riding away.

"Where are we?" Kim asked looking up at the wall.

"Ba-Sing-Se. It was the last strong hold against the Fire Nation" Katara said looking to her.

"Let's make camp, we'll look in the morning" Zuko said looking at everyone.

XX

Jacob and Shego were still awake looking at a fire. They were staying awake to guard the camp. Jacob was looking down at his clips loading them and unloading them. He looked up to Shego who was looking at the dog tags he had given her. His mind was racing as he looked over to Lex who was asleep near them.

"We're about to have company" Toph announced making Shego flair up and Jacob cock the action of his rifle.

Just as everyone was ready for a fight a ring of fire shot around them. They all turned to the crumbled wall to see four older men looking at them. They each wore white robes and some purple armor. The one that looked like a mad scientist looked at them and walked forward.

"Well look who's here" he said with a snorting laugh. Making Sokka and Katara look at one another with a large smile.

* * *

**How was that now you know where its going but I'll have my own twist to go with it including a tear jerker. I'm hoping y'all have been loving it. Well here's the chapters music enjoy.**

**Main Chapter Song: Burn it To The Ground by Nickleback.**

**Shego Alone: Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch.**

**Crowning of Phoenix King: Sinner by Drowning Pool.**

**Arrival at the Tavern: Young by Hollywood Undead.**

**Arrival at Ba-Sing-Se: Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Well new chapter and there are two more left. I set it up for the final showdown. And just for you Raischenzo I showed Iroh being bad ass lol. This is going to be a lil sad towards the end. The next two will show all of the fights to save the four nations. Well please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Everyone calmed down as the older men walked down to look at the group. Kim, Shego, and Jacob looked at one another. They looked at one another as the four older men walked up. They each looked at one another as they began to introduce them. Their was Bumi, the king of Omashu and Aang's friend from a hundred years ago.

Then their was Pakku, the water bending master of the north pole. He had agreed to train Katara once he learned Katara was the granddaughter of his first true love. He had also taught Aang and then after they were done he had travelled back to the South Pole. There he helped to rebuild the tribe and rebuild his love with her grandmother.

The next was Jeong-Jeong a man with white hair and a white beard. He had scars down his right eye. He tipped his head to Zuko. He was the first man and only man to dessert from the Fire Nation. He taught Aang the basics of fire bending. He had disappeared when Captain Zhao had attacked and Aang had used his anger against him.

The last man was Sokka's master. Master Piandao, a sword master who was known worldwide. He had a black beard and looked the youngest of them all. But he was still in his late fifties. He bowed to Sokka who just bowed lower.

They went on to explain that they all belonged to a secret society. The Order Of The White Lotus. It was a group of older men. They all valued beauty, and philosophy over everything else. They were masters of bending and other forms of combat. It was revealed to them that a call for help came from a grandmaster. Zuko's uncle Iroh.

Zuko heard those words and his eyes shot wide. He looked down remembering what happened in the catacombs of old Ba-Sing-Se. He looked over to Katara who was looking at him as they both seemed to remember what happened. She walked over to him and placed an arm around his waist. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before looking back to the men in front of them.

They turned and walked back into the camp. As they were walking Bumi recounted his story of how he had escaped. They listened as he talked about taking his city back during the eclipse. They were amazed that he alone reclaimed his city. They watched as he moved his hand and a rock moved out of the way.

"Welcome to old people camp" Bumi said with a smile as the group walked in.

"Where's, my Uncle?" Zuko asked looking over to Piandao.

"He's in that tent there Prince Zuko" the sword master said as he looked back to Zuko.

Zuko looked at him and nodded as he walked away. Walking forward to the tent he was flooded with emotions as he looked at the tent. Dropping to his knees he sighed a bit as he thought.

"Zuko, are you ok?" Katara asked dropping down next to him.

"No, all my uncle did was treat me with love and kindness. I threw it back in his face and betrayed him" Zuko said looking up to her.

"Zuko, are you sorry?" She asked looking at him.

"More than anything" he replied looking at her.

"Then I'm sure he'll forgive you" Katara said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you" he said softly looking at her.

"I love you too" she replied looking into his eyes.

He looked at her and slowly leaned over and kissed her. Slowly getting up he walkedf into the tent. He prepared to say something but stopped when he saw Iroh asleep, snoring loudly. He smiled softly before getting on his knees. Waiting for almost two hours Iroh finally woke up. He sat up slowly and glanced over his shoulder. He looked at his nephew before slowly turning his head away.

"Uncle, I'm sure you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. I just want you to know..." Zuko paused as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. They burst forth as he tipped his head down. "I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you..." he never finished for Iroh had spun around and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I thought you'd be furious with me" he cried softly as he hugged Iroh back.

"I was never angry at you Zuko. I was sad because I had thought you had lost your way. But you found it again, and you did it on your own" Iroh said pulling back to look at his nephew. "And you found your way here."

"It wasn't that hard, you have a pretty strong scent" Zuko said with a light chuckle as he hugged Iroh again.

XX

"Uncle, your the only one who can possibly help us defeat the Father Lord" Zuko said looking at him.

"You mean Fire Lord" Toph said catching what Zuko said.

"That's what I said. So will you?" Zuko said looking at him.

Iroh looked at him and than back to his dish of food. "No Zuko, Ozai is Aang's fight. Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I'm not saying that I could. It would be the wrong way to end a war. History would just see it as a brother killing a brother to grab power. Aang has to defeat him for this war to end peacefully." Iroh explained looking around at everyone.

"Then, then will you take your rightful place as Fire Lord?" Zuko questioned looking at him.

"No, someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you Zuko" Iroh said looking at Zuko who's eyes were wide at hearing this.

"Unquestionable honor? But I've done so many horrible things" Zuko said looking at him and then to Katara as she took his hand in hers.

"Yes, you have. You've stumbled and fell but your destiny has finally fallen in your favor. Sozin's comet is upon us and our destinies are falling into line. Aang will defeat the Fire Lord, and this war will end. Zuko you must go to the Fire Nation but Azula will be there to stop you" Iroh explained looking at everyone.

"I can take her" Zuko said with a growl.

"Not alone, you'll need help" Iroh said looking to him.

"That's where we come in at" Kim said making them look to them. "It's time to bring her down. Katara want to help us again one more time?"

"It would be my pleasure" Katara said with a large smile.

XX

Blue flames roared around Azula as she sat in the throne room. She had just been fully cleaned and was ready to be crowned Fire Lord. She sat there, in her throne thinking about how Ty Lee and Mai had betrayed her. They were dead now and that was the fate they deserved. Because of that she had been banishing people all day. Her eyes lifted up to see Juri and Viper walking up.

"Wow, you've done a lot with the place" Juri said looking at her.

"What do you two want?" Azula asked looking at then.

"To tell you to be ready, Kim, Shego, and Jacob will be coming for us" Viper replied looking at her.

"Do not tell me what I need to be ready for" Azula snarled at them.

"We aren't Fire nation let alone from this world. We will do what the fuck we want" Juri shot back.

"Then I'll banish you as well" Azula growled jumping up. Reaching inside her robes she gripped something. Pulling it out she showed it to be the dimensional controller.

Juri and Viper looked at one another as she pressed a button on it. A portal opened and they looked to see their home world in it. Both looked at it and then to one another. Their home was right there, right in front of them. Viper could hold her daughter again and forget this ever happen. Juri could get a new eye and be back to doing what she does best. Suddenly the portal closed making them both look back at her.

"You two will be my personal guard until everything is over, then and only then will you be allowed to go home" Azula said walking away from them. She walked out of the throne room and down the halls.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you've done the one thing I couldn't. Control Juri" a voice from behind said making her stop dead in her tracks.

Turning around slowly she saw her standing there smiling at her. Black Fire was in her palace. She snarled looking at the woman. This woman had done nothing but make her life a living hell. She had threatened her life, the life of a queen. "You've got some fucking nerve coming here, to my world when the comet is just hours away" Azula hissed at her.

"Oh like I have to fear you. You can't rule this land your to fucking weak" Black Fire said with a chuckle as she walked past Azula.

"Shut up" Azula hissed as she closed her eyes.

"You don't have what it takes to be ruler. You couldn't even kill Kim, Shego, and Jacob" Black Fire said with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up" Azula growled still not looking at her.

"Face it you're daddy's favorite because you do what he wants. You probably even suck him off" Black Fire hissed from behind her.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" Azula screamed out as she spun around and shot a fireball at Black Fire. She watched as the flame shot through Black Fire. Looking on she watched as the other woman just laughed before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Shaking it off she made her way towards another room. Walking in she looked at a mirror to see her reflection. Grabbing a ribbon she began to tie her hair up. When she pulled her hand away she found her finger was still stuck in the ribbon. Tugging her finger away some of her hair fell loosely in front of her eyes. Hissing she growled as she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Ok hair prepare to meet your doom" she said as she cut her hair. She smiled looking at her reflection.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair" a woman said from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at the mirror. Looking at it she saw her mother Ursa standing there looking at her. She looked at her mother who was looking at her and smiling a bit.

"You didn't think I'd miss my only daughters coronation?" She asked looking at Azula.

"Why? Everyone else is gone" Azula said lowering her head.

"I'm your mother, all your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee" Ursa said looking at her daughter.

"Well what choice do I have. Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me" she said as she turned to look at her mother.

"No, I love you" Ursa said with a kind and loving smile.

Azula looked at her as she closed her eyes. Her lips quivered before she grabbed a brush. Spinning around she threw the brush at the mirror. The mirror shattered and she dropped to the ground sobbing. However Ursa did not come to her side, instead she was alone crying deeply.

XX

Jacob cocked the action of his rifle. Slowly he looked over to Lex as she walked up to him. She looked at him, his black hair hung in front of his eyes. He had a small beard and mustache growing. His brown eyes locked with hers. He was ready for war and this time she knew not to stop him. Her hand reached up and rubbed his cheek. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her.

"We're going to drop you off at that small town south of the town we met at" he said looking at her.

"Why, I want to help" she protested as they walked towards Appa.

"No" he said softly as he walked towards the group.

"Why not? They destroyed my town" she growled turning him around.

"I LOST YOU ONCE, I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN" he roared at her making her flinch. He calmed down and looked at her. Reaching up he wrapped her in a tight embrace. He held her close saying nothing as he breathed in her scent. "I love you Lex, I will do all that I can to protect you" he said softly before looking at Shego.

"It's time to go" Shego said as she looked at them. Lex moved towards Appa. She saw the look in her eyes as she looked back to Jacob who had his head down. "What's wrong?" Shego asked him.

"I told her she's not going with us, we're dropping her off at a town near where we met" he replied looking at her.

"Probably a good idea, once we win we can get her and then head home" Shego said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He just looked at her and nodded as they started walking towards Appa. "Sherron, if I'm killed, take Lex home with you" he said looking at her.

"I will" Shego replied with a nod as they climbed onto Appa.

"Goodbye General Iroh" Katara said looking down to him.

"Good luck, today destiny is on our side, I know it" he said looking at them.

The group looked over to Sokka, Toph, and Suki. They looked at one another and nodded. Appa took off into the air and they flew away. Jacob looked at Lex who was sitting across from her. Moving across to her he looked at her. Standing up they looked into each other's eyes as the sky started to change to an orange color. Everyone looked back to see the comet appear on the horizon.

Both Kim and Shego looked at one another both sensing something. Slowly both looked at their hands as they tried to activate their plasma. Nothing happened and it made them look at one another.

"Our plasma isn't working" Kim said catching everyone's attention.

"Why?" Katara asked looking at them.

"Because this comet is like the one that gave me my powers. The power of the universe is in it. The Fire Nation is meant to be this universe's protection" Shego said looking at her.

"Well at least you two can still kick ass without your plasma" Jacob said as he looked down. He saw the town coming up.

They landed and together the group watched as Jacob and Lex walked into the town. They made their way to a bar, it was her grandfather's bar. He looked at her as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"Promise me, promise me you'll come back" she said looking at him.

"I don't make promises if I can't keep them" he said looking at her.

"PROMISE ME" she screamed grabbing his vest and looked into his eyes.

He just looked at her as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Slowly his head lifted up, his eyes looking into hers. Reaching up he pulled her hands off his vest. Looking at her he just softly kissed her again before turning and walking away.

Lex stood there watching him leave. She sobbed loudly as she dropped to her knees. She looked at him as he stopped and looked back at her. Soon though he jumped onto Appa's back and the group left the town. Lex looked up as the comet lit the sky and the group disappeared. Suddenly her head snapped skyward as she let out a powerful and heartbroken scream. She feared she would never see Jacob again.

XX

Iroh stood in front of the White Lotus army for they had gathered in front of the wall of Ba-Sing-Se. He looked at the wall before him. He remembered the last time he was he he tried to concur the great city. Now he was going to be it's savior.

"Ba-Sing-Se the order of the White Lotus is here" Bumi said from behind him.

"Here to set you free" Pakku said finishing it for him.

"A fire bender only fells power like this once every hundred years" he said as he closed his eyes.

Breathing through his nose he felt as the power of the great comet. With each breath he took, a swirling ring of fire grew behind him. Suddenly his eyes opened. Letting out a powerful roar his hands shot out. That moment a large orange fireball appeared in front of him. Suddenly the fireball turned into a massive beam of fire. It flew forward and slammed into the wall. It exploded blowing the wall away. He looked at the city as the army charged forward. The battle for Ba-Sing-Se and the world had begun.

* * *

**And that's where we'll end it but since I've got the ending stuck in my head I'll be uploading it quickly. I know its going to be something y'all will love. Well here's the music list for this chapter enjoy.**

**Main Chapter song: Going In Blind by POD.**

**Zuko and Iroh reunion: Should've when you could've by Skillet.**

**Azula going crazy: Before I Forget by Slipknot.**

**Jacob leaving Lex in the Town: Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban.**

**Iroh Leading the charge: Last Resort by Papa Roach.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hello folks and it's time for part one of the two part showdown. One more chapter to go and this story will be over. After the chapter comes the epilogue but until then it's going to be wild and unpredictable. Well hope you enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Azula walked out of the palace, Juri and Viper right behind her. They looked as the head Fire Sage stood before them surrounded by the other Sages. Azula moved in front of them and knelt before the head Sage. Juri and Viper moved to each side of her and looked at her.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now pronounce you Fire Lord..." the head sage never finished as he looked up.

Azula growing impatient growled looking back at him. Before she could utter a word she heard it, a loud braying. She looked back to see Appa landing in the courtyard. Zuko, Katara, Shego, Kim, and Jacob jumped down from the great beast. Appa then took off and flew away leaving them there. Juri and Viper ran down the steps and got into fighting stances in front of the steps.

"Sorry your not going to be Fire Lord today, I am" Zuko said making Azula laugh.

"You're hilarious" she said looking at her brother. Putting her hand up she stopped the Sage from crowning her. "Fine you want to be Fire Lord then let's settle this. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Ki" Azula said standing up to face Zuko.

"You're on" Zuko said making Katara look at him.

"What are you doing? She's baiting you, she knows she can't beat us together. She's separating us" Katara protested looking at Zuko.

"I know, but there's something off about her, she's not herself. This time I can take her" Zuko said looking back at her.

"But you even told your uncle you'd need help with her" Katara said looking at the princess.

"I'll be fine" he said with a soft smile.

She looked at him before leaning over and kissing him. Backing up she looked as Shego, Jacob, and Kim stepped forward. Jacob moved to be in front of Juri while Kim and Shego were in front of Viper. Azula moved to the duel ring in front of the palace.

XX

Shego looked to Kim who was focused on Viper. Suddenly gunfire erupted making her look as Jacob charged Juri. Just as they were about to collide a blue flame and orange flame slammed into one another. She looked up as they shot into the sky. Turning she looked as Viper charged forward.

Shego was going to ignite her plasma but it didn't work. She cursed loudly as her memory returned, reminding herself that she had no plasma powers. Running forward she jumped up and looked as Viper kicked Kim back. Landing behind Viper her foot shot out and slammed into her back.

Viper staggered and turned to look at Shego. Her glove crackled with electricity. She prepared to attack her. Suddenly Kim kicked her in the back making her stagger away. Viper looked at both of them but in a flash she shot forward. She punched Kim with her glove before activating her glasses.

The red beams shot forward and slammed into Shego. She was sent flying back causing her to slam into a building. Lifting her head up, Shego looked to see Viper's rockets in her shoes come to life. She was flying forward towards Shego. Just as she was getting closer her glasses fired again. The beams slammed into Shego throwing her through a pillar.

Using her speed Kim was up chasing after Viper. As the other redhead got closer to her love. Jumping up her foot shot down and she slammed it into Viper's back. She looked as Viper grunted a bit before slowly getting back to her feet. She turned to face Kim before glancing back towards Shego. The flames lit their faces up as Zuko and Azula continued their fight.

Her glasses activated and the beams shot out. They slammed into the building above Shego. Looking up Shego screamed out as the building collapsed on her.

"SHERRON" Kim screamed as she watched Shego get buried by the building.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Viper said with a smile as she turned to Kim.

XX

Jacob staggered backwards, blood dripping from his mouth. He was breathing deeply as he focused on Juri. Blue and orange flames shot between them. Their faces lit up before the flames subsided. Jacob tossed his M-4 down and raised his fist up. She looked at him and smiled as she too got into a fighting stance.

Juri charged forward and so did Jacob. In a flash both jumped at one another. Jacob's fist came back but she spun around. Her foot shot out and slammed into his chest. He bounced back to the ground as Juri landed next to him. Suddenly his foot shot out and tripped her up. He quickly shot over and was on top of her. His elbow dropped down and slammed into her head.

He prepared to strike again but she kicked him off. Suddenly there was a wave of fire shooting by them. It separated them and Jacob was able to get back to his feet. He looked at her when suddenly she shot forward. Not able to get out of the way in time she jumped up. Spinning through the air her fist slammed into his chest.

He staggered backwards before looking up to her again. Her empty eye socket caught his attention making him smirk. She saw the smirk, and where he was looking making her growl. She ran forward but this time he was ready as she jumped for him. He suddenly shot forward, jumping up and kicked her. She slammed back into the ground.

Jacob grabbed his pistol from his hip and walked up. He looked at her as she rolled onto her back and looked at him. He pulled the pistol hammer back as he walked up to her. Suddenly her foot shot up and kicked the gun away. She was up in a flash and started to punch him in the gut. Her fist were flying in a flash as she kept punching him.

She roundhouse kicked him sending him reeling away. He bounced across the ground and landed hard with a grunt. He looked as his revolver fell from its holster. He laid there looking at the initials etched into the grip. He closed his eyes seeing Lex again. Slowly he got back to his feet. Shaking his head he cleared the clouds in his vision as he turned to look at Juri.

"Why won't you just die already" she growled at him.

"Never learned how" he replied as he wiped the blood from his lips.

Jacob smirked a bit as suddenly she was on him. Her fist shot at him, but he dodged it. Suddenly his leg shot up and slammed into her chest. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He looked into her eyes before he slammed his head into hers. Smirking he grabbed her head and brought it down into his knee.

Juri staggered backwards before looking up at him. He was rushing her when suddenly she was up. Her open palm slammed into his chest. There was a loud crack and Jacob roared in pain as he felt a rib break. He looked at her as she quickly kicked him across the face. He bounced to the ground. She rolled him over and looked at him as he laid there.

"This time, you will die" She growled stepping on his chest.

XX

_**(Ba-Sing-Se)**_

Iroh looked around as the army of master benders and fighters fought the Fire Nation army. He moved forward towards the palace before him. Stopping he looked as suddenly he was surrounded by five fire benders. He looked at them when suddenly they all punched massive fireballs at him.

He stood there looking at them as the fireballs grew closer to him. Suddenly the fireballs collided and the fire benders looked on. Suddenly the fireballs swirled around. Iroh was left standing there as the flames disappeared. Suddenly he started breathing his Dragon's breath technique. He breathed out massive flames at the soldiers.

Looking around he looked as the soldiers were left in burning corpses. He continued walking towards the palace. He was blocking all attacks that were coming at him. Throwing flames he slammed them into the soldiers. Looking up he saw a line of tanks blocking the path to the palace. He charged forward blocking flames that were shot at him.

XX

_**(Air Ship fleet)**_

"What just happened?" Suki asked as they watched Ozai's royal air ship crashed. She watched with Sokka and Toph from the bridge of a captured air ship. They had taken it over and now they were going to try to stop the air fleet.

"It's Aang, GO AANG AIR BENDING SLICE" Sokka said looking at her with a smile.

"Should we help?" Suki asked looking at him.

Sokka looked back at her and then to the battle between Aang and Ozai. "No, the Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to focus on stopping the fleet of air ships" Sokka said looking back at the air fleet.

"And how do we do that, I can't see outside the air ship?" Toph asked turning her head to Sokka.

Sokka looked at her and then back to the fleet. He smiled as an idea hit him. "AIR SHIP SLICE" he shouted as he made a sweeping motion with his arm.

Suki stepped out of his way as he moved to the control panel. He started to turn the air ship as the others started their attack. They looked as solid columns of fire shot from the air ships as they started to burn everything.

"Whoa, that's a lot of fire isn't it?" Toph questioned, her milky eyes staring blankly at the fleet.

Sokka moved the ship around and looked at the line of air ships. Pulling some levers and flipping some switches the air ship sped up. He turned and motioned Suki to run while he pulled Toph along. They ran to a ladder. He let the girls go up first only pausing to kiss Suki quickly.

The air ship was flying at the line of attacking air ships. It slammed into the first ship with a thunderous crash. It started cutting through them stopping the fire benders. The three of them were on the top of their air ship as pieces of metal flew up around them. They started running for the nose of the ship. Suddenly the nose broke away with Sokka and Toph on it. Suki was left behind as the ship started falling backwards.

"SUKI" Sokka screamed as she disappeared from sight.

XX

Aang landed on the top of a rock structure. He looked as Ozai landed in front of him. Ozai charged his lightening and fired it at Aang. His hand shot out and the bolts caught into his fingers. He started to move the lightening through his body like Zuko had taught him. He redirected it to be pointed at Ozai. He saw the shocked look on Ozai's face. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill Ozai.

Turning his fingers up he launched the bolt of lightening into the sky. The power made him collapse from it over whelming him. He looked up as Ozai smiled at him and then launched a massive fireball at him. Aang had no time to react. There was a massive explosion that sent him flying through the air. His eyes were closed as he kept falling towards the water. Opening his eyes he saw the water coming quickly.

He started to bend the water so that he would land softly. Splashing into the water he looked up as Ozai started flying down towards him. Seeing this Aang used an air burst. He ran across the water back towards the shore. He stumbled forward into a rock structure. Looking back he looked as Ozai was coming at him and fast. Thinking quickly he encased himself in a rock ball.

"You're weak just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world. Prepare to join them... PREPARE TO DIE" Ozai roared as he struck the rock with flames.

XX

_**(Fire Nation Capital City)**_

Zuko breathed deeply as he looked at Azula. She too was breathing deeply as she looked back at him. His fist slammed into the ground and a swirling torrent of fire was launched at her. He looked on as she dodged it. Using her fire bending she launched herself towards him. She circled around him.

Zuko punched fireballs at her missing her fully. Getting fed up he dropped onto his back and spun around. He kicked a ring of fire at her. It knocked her face first into the ground. She looked at him, her hair out of place as she growled at him.

"What's the matter Azula no lightening? Afraid I'll redirect it?" He taunted her.

"Oh I'll show you lightening" she cackled looking at him. She started to charge her fingers with lightening as she prepared to fire it. She held it in, charging it as she looked at her brother. Her eyes shot over to look at Katara who was standing off to the side. Punching her fingers out she sent the bolt of lightening at the young Water Tribe girl.

Time slowed down as everything happened. Zuko was looking back at Katara and then to the lightening. He jumped in front of it, his fingers going out to catch the bolt. "NO" he shouted as the bolt slammed into him. Moving his fingers out he still managed to redirect the lightening.

Katara looked on in shock as Zuko slammed into the ground. Lightening still arced off of him as he twitched a bit. "ZUKO" she screamed as she tried to run forward. Just as she did there was an explosion as Azula launced flames at her. She looked up as Azula cackled and ran forward at her.

XX

Shego had climbed out of rubble of the building and looked around. She saw Zuko laying on the ground moaning in pain. Her attention turned to see Jacob fighting Juri. He was loosing, and badly. She watched him get kicked away. She heard Kim scream in pain making her eyes shoot wide. She looked back to see Viper had Kim on her knees and was shocking her.

Shego ran for the redhead that had hers on her knees. Jumping up she kicked Viper in the back knocking her away. Kneeling down she looked at Kim as smoke rolled off her body. She was out cold making Shego growl. Looking up she watched as Viper got back to her feet and stared at her.

Standing up Shego got into a fighting stance to face Viper. She growled as she suddenly charged at Viper. The redhead charged in and slammed into her. They punched and kicked at one another as they jumped around. Shego was growling loudly as she tried to punch Viper.

Stopping the attack Viper kicked her foot out and slammed it into her chest. Shego staggered backwards when suddenly there was an explosion blowing her back. She looked up to see Azula looking at her. She threw another fireball at her as to which she dodged.

She looked as Azula looked down at Kim , and she smiled cruelly. Kim was defenceless and Azula saw that. Charging her lightening she prepared to strike her. She prepared to end the redhead once and for all. Shego saw this and quickly ran forward.

The bolt of lightening raced forward at her. Shego got there just in time. Throwing her arms out the lightening slammed into her chest making her scream out in pain. She dropped to the ground unmoving as she laid there.

Shego's screams of pain seemed to wake Kim up. She sat up with blinding speed as she turned and looked. She looked to see Shego was laying on the ground. Looking at her tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at her love. Slowly her hands reached out and stroked Shego's head. Looking up she looked as Azula looked at her. Just then her head shot skyward as she let out a wounded cry of vengeance.

Suddenly there was an explosion that sent her and Shego flying back. She looked up to see Azula on the roof of a building. She thew another fireball at Katara keeping her pinned behind a pillar. Azula turned her attention back to Kim and she launched another fireball at her. Kim used herself to shield Shego as gravel rained down on them.

"I'll be strong for you" she whispered into her unconscious lover's ear.

XX

Jacob bounced across the ground. He coughed up blood before turing his head to look at everything around them. Memories flooded back to him of his battles. Getting up slowly he turned back to face Juri. Blood dripped from her mouth as she looked at him. He was weak, he was loosing blood and a few of his ribs were broken.

Juri ran at him and in a sweeping motion she kicked him across the face. Blood shot from his mouth as he crashed back to the ground. He slowly started to crawl away fom her when suddenly she landed in front of him. He looked at his revolver laying on the ground. His hand slowly reached for it but in a flash Juri's heel came down on is hand.

He roared in pain as slowly she bent down and grabbed his gun. Looking up he watched as she handled the weapon before pointing it at him.

"This time you will die, I'll make damn sure of it" she hissed pulling the hammer back.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter what's going to happen. Someone will die and something will happen that will make you tear up. I'm going to have the story finished by the end of the week. The next chapter is the last one so until the next chapter is up have a good one. Here's the chapter mix for y'all.**

**Main Chapter Song: Hero by Skillet.**

**Kim and Shego against Viper: Down With The Sickness by Disturbed.**

**Jacob against Juri: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Iroh against fire benders: Bodies by Drowning Pool.**

**Aang against Ozai: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Azula against Zuko: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd.**

**Change in battle: Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**It's time for the final chapter of Falling Stars and it will make you cry. Someone will die but who. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow and then the story will be over. Once its over Raischenzo will be taking it back for AVKigo: Resurrection. Well hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_"COME ON YOU FUCKING PUSSIES, YOU WANT TO BE US NAVY SEALS? FUCKING PROVE IT" Frank Castle bellowed as he looked at the group he was training._

_ Jacob grunted in exhaustion as he kept running. He was in the middle of the group of fifteen as he kept running. Two weeks ago there were thirty but with the training half washed out. He thought of Lex, when he got back from training he was going to be with her for a while. She was his driving force behind doing what he did. He looked as Castle ran beside the group._

_ This is the second lap that they've done around the island they were training on. Finally the lap was finished and Jacob dropped to his knees breathing deeply. He looked around as some others were laying down to catch their breath._

_ "A HUNDRED SIT UPS NOW" Frank bellowed making the recruits look at one another._

_ Jacob started doing sit ups but as he was he felt like his abs were on fire. He took a few seconds to rest in between some of his sit ups. This however did not go unnoticed by Frank._

_ "What the fuck is this Jacob? I know you ain't trying to rest. I knew a football star couldn't cut it as a SEAL" Frank said looking at him when suddenly he kicked Jacob in the side._

_ "I can make it sir, I never learned how to quit" Jacob said looking up at him as he ignored the kick and kept doing sit ups._

_ "No you can't, you're weak you'll just end up washing out like all the others" Frank snarled getting into Jacob's face._

_ "No sir I won't" Jacob said starting to get mad. "No one tells me I can't do it."_

_ "I'm telling you, you can't do it" Frank said looking at him. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_ "What's the record sir for staying in the water sir?" Jacob ask looking at him._

_ "Six hours" Frank replied looking at him._

_ Jacob jumped up and looked at him. He was as tall as Frank and so he was looking him in the eyes. He started to strip down until he was in his boxers. He looked back at Frank who was looking at him. "I'll beat it by two" Jacob said before running down to the water. He walked in until he was knee deep. He sat down and stared out across the ocean before him._

_ Six hours passed and Jacob was still sitting in the water. His lips were blue and quaking from him being cold. His whole body was shaking for he was in the early stages of hypothermia. He was weak, the fifty degree water was sucking all the heat from his body making it hard for him to breath._

_ "Kid you've tied the record, maybe it's time to get out of the water?" Frank questioned from behind._

_ "No sir" Jacob replied through chattering teeth._

_ Two more hours went by and Jacob was fully hypothermic. He was shivering violently as he sat there in the water. He was focused on Lex as he sat there in the water _

_ "Congratulations Kid, you've done it" Frank said from behind him making him glance back before slowly standing up._

_ "Thank you sir" he replied looking at him. Suddenly Jacob fell forward, passing out from pure exhaustion. Frank caught him just before he fell into the water. He looked at Jacob before he called for the medics._

_ Two hours later Jacob's eyes fluttered a bit and opened. He found himself wrapped up in a thermal heating blanket. He looked over to see Frank looking down at him. He moaned softly as he tried to sit up, only for Frank to place his hand on his shoulder stopping him._

_ "You've earned my respect Kid. You did something that's hard to do. Why did you do it?" He questioned looking at Jacob._

_ "Because I don't give up sir. That and no one tells me how it's going to be" Jacob said looking back to him._

_ "Well Kid I'm impressed, why did you join the Navy? Better yet why did you want to be a SEAL?" Frank asked as he crossed his arms._

_ "To make a difference sir... I will make a difference" Jacob replied as he felt the warmth return to his body._

_ "I know you will, and if we get more soldiers like you then this world will definitely start to see a change" Frank said patting Jacob's shoulder before walking away. He stopped and looked back at Jacob. "I expect to see you back in line in a few days" he said before walking out of the room._

_ "Yes sir" Jacob replied as he laid his head back down._

XX

Jacob remembered his training as he stared at the muzzle of his own pistol. Juri was smiling with evil intent as she looked down at him. His mind flashed, seeing Lex again. Suddenly in a flash his free hand shot forth from his belt. In his hand was a knife, as to which he stabbed it into her calf muscle.

Her head snapped back screaming in pain as she stepped back. She reached down and pulled the knife out of her leg. Her head lifted back up to see him rising back to his feet. Jacob had a glare on his face as he stared at her. Sudden his fist shot out and he continued to keep jabbing at her. With each strike the blows landed with thunderous impacts.

Her head was snapping back but with each strike it made her think. He had a suddenly burst of energy and this time it seemed like he was being driven by anger. She dropped his gun as he was moving to fast to shoot. She tried a counter attack but he just caught her leg. Once he did he smiled at her as he picked her up and slammed her into the ground.

The impact made her bounce across the ground. She growled in pain and rolled over to see him advancing towards her. She staggered back to her feet before suddenly he kicked her in the chest. She staggered backwards and he was on her his hand wrapped around her throat. He squeezed it tighter as he looked into her eyes.

"This is why I'm stronger, I don't give up. I have someone I love waiting for me. Love is the greatest weapon ever" he growled looking into her eyes. Suddenly he let her go. As soon as he did he jumped up and kicked her in the chest sending her flying through the air. He looked as she slammed into a pillar. She crashed to the ground unconscious.

He looked down at her before giving her one more swift kick for good measure. He turned and looked to see Kim huddled over Shego's body protecting her. He prepared to run to her aid when suddenly a lightening bolt slammed into the ground in front of him. It blew him back making him growl as he slammed into the ground. Looking up he watched as Azula kept cackling as she threw more fireballs. As long as she was still going they were in trouble.

XX

_**(Air Ship Fleet)**_

Sokka landed on the top of a zeppelin. Looking up it was raining metal down on them. Instinct kicked in and so he jumped over and covered Toph with his body shielding her. Once the metal stopped falling they both got up and turned towards the tail of the zeppelin. They ran up to it and he turned to her.

"Toph metal bend the rudder so it's jammed in the turning position" he said looking at her.

She moved up, pushing him out of the way. Her hands shot up and she grabbed the rudder. She began to pull at it bending the metal until it was stuck in a turning position. The air ship turned and slammed into the last undamaged air ship still burning the land.

"Have I mentioned how sweet it is you invented metal bending?" Sokka asked with a smile as he looked to her.

"You can stand to mention it more often" she said with a chuckle as she turned her head to him.

A hatch opened behind them making them look back. They looked to see a fire bender pop out of the hatch. He looked at them as they started to run. As they were running the fire bender punched a fire wave at them. They jumped off the side of the air ship. Acting quickly he stabbed the sword into the side of the air ship. They slid down until they were halfway down. They then free fell until they slammed into a platform.

"MY LEG" Sokka shouted as he felt the bone break. He looked back down to Toph who was gripping his hand. "Hang on Toph" he said to her.

"Aye aye captain" she said to him.

He looked up to see two fire benders run out onto their platforms. They looked at them as they prepared to kill them. Acting quickly Sokka grabbed his boomerang and threw it at the first one. The weapon impacted the first one in his head knocking him down. Kicking his foot up he kicked his sword up. He caught it and threw it at the other platform. He watched the sword cut through the platform and plummet to the ground below.

"Bye space sword" he called to the blade. Looking back up he saw a line of fire benders come running up. He felt Toph start to slip from his hand. He glanced back at her. "Well Toph, this is it. I don't think boomerang is coming back" he grunted. Suddenly the fire benders gasped in fright before running away. He looked at them confused before the answer came quickly. It came in the form of a damaged air ship crashing into the one they were on. They fell onto the ship and looked up at the first one they were just on.

"What happened, did boomerang come back?" Toph asked making Sokka look.

"No, Suki did" he said with a large smile to see his girlfriend still alive. She was controlling the rudder of the air ship making it slam into the one they were on.

XX

"COME ON OUT AVATAR, YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER" Ozai yelled as he kept burning the rock ball that Aang was in.

Ozai jumped back and threw two fireballs at it causing it to jump into the air. Throwing another it pushed the ball into a structure. Looking at it he smiled as he ran up still throwing fireballs at it. He placed his hand over it and started to to launch a wave of fire onto the ball. Jumping back he charged a pure ball of fire in his hand. He ran forward and slammed it into the stone ball. The explosion destroyed it and sent Aang flying back.

Aang slammed into the rock wall, more importantly into a jutting out rock. That in turn unlocked his seventh chackra. His eyes shot wide as he felt it, his Avatar State had returned. The rocks collapsed onto him burying him.

"Come on out little boy" Ozai chuckled as he walked up to the pile of stones.

Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed his beard. He looked to see Aang's tattoos were glowing. He looked as suddenly Aang shot up out of the rocks glowing. They looked at one another as Ozai tried to attack only for Aang to deflect it. In a flash Aang threw his hand out blowing Ozai back. Ozai was sent flying back before slamming into a rock structure.

Looking up he yelled out in fear as Aang bended all the elements. Aang than began to chase him through the rock structures. He was flying away quickly but Aang was chasing him. Suddenly a water tendril wrapped around him. He yelled loudly as he was slammed into the top of one of the structures. Suddenly rocks were wrapped around his hands and feet.

"FIRE LORD OZAI, YOU AND YOUR FOREFATHERS HAVE UPSET THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD. FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE" Aang roared in a voice that was over laid in multiple voices. The voices of the avatar's before him.

Ozai looked up as Aang's hand raised up. As it did a swirling line of fire, earth, air, and water shot up behind him. It hooked around and stopped for a bit before suddenly it shot down at Ozai. Closing his eyes and turning his head away he prepared for his death.

Suddenly Aang's hand stopped glowing. The flames and air went away as the water and rocks fell around Ozai. He slowly lowered back to the rock structure his back to Ozai. "No, I'm not going to end it like this" he said, his eyes closed.

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak" Ozai growled from behind him.

Aang felt the attack coming, Toph's training kicked in. He ducked to the right dodging the attack. His leg kicked up trapping Ozai's hand in a rock. Spinning around behind Ozai he blocked the next attack capturing Ozai's other hand. As he moved around in front of him he looked at him. He pushed his hands down trapping Ozai. He in turn breathed fire out at Aang.

Using a powerful gust of air Aang blew the flames away. He made it up to Ozai and placed a thumb on his head and one on his chest. He started to concentrate before his head snapped back and his eyes glowed brightly. Ozai's eyes started to glow as well before his whole body started glow red. Aang was glowing blue before he started to take in the red glow. It moved up his body until it reached his eyes.

Suddenly his head shot down and a blue glow overtook them both. A solid blue beam shot into the sky as they separated from one another. Ozai sat up groaning as he punched his fist at Aang, only for nothing happened. He tried again and once more nothing happened. Falling back he looked up to see Aang standing over him.

"What, what did you do to me?" He questioned the young air bender.

"I took your bending away. You can't use it to hurt anyone anymore" Aang said looking at him.

Turning around he glowed quickly before raising his hands bringing the water up. He flooded everything with the water putting the flames out. He turned and looked as an air ship landed. Out walked Suki, Toph, and Sokka. He ran over and hugged them before his attention turned to Toph. Suddenly he kissed her making her eyes shoot wide before she started to kiss him back. The war was over and now they had each other.

XX

_**(Ba-Sing-Se)**_

Iroh looked at the last tank as a massive fireball shot from his hand. He made it flip through the air and crash into a building. Walking up the steps he looked as the Fire Nation flag hung down from the palace. Some flames grew on his fingers before throwing it at the flag. The flames burned the flag away leaving the Earth Kingdom symbol in place.

"Now the world is free" he said softly as he smiled.

XX

_**(Fire Nation Capital City)**_

Katara looked as Zuko still laid on the ground moaning in pain. She looked as Azula was focused on the other fighters. Looking at a fountain her hands moved up sending a wave of water to where Azula was. The water splashed down on the building but she wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow only to hear Azula land behind her.

Looking back she took off running away. Blue flames chased her and she made it to a drain. Looking down she looked to see water rushing through it. Looking up she saw chains dangling from a door. Running forward she grabbed them and turned just as Azula came around a pillar. They stood there looking at one another for a few uneasy seconds. Suddenly Katara threw three water whips at her but she dodged them. Rolling across the ground she came up. Her fingers were pointed ready to end her life with a lightening bolt. Katara however threw her arms up and they were encased in ice.

Azula's eyes moved around looking through the ice before they moved back to Katara. The water bender breathed through her nose melting the ice around herself. She moved through the ice until she wrapped the chains around Azula's wrist. Lowering them both to the grate she immobilized her. Her hands shot down and the water rushed away making them gasp for air. She secured the chains before standing up.

She looked back to see Zuko laying on the ground unmoving. She took off in a dead sprint towards him. She got to his side to see he was still breathing. Rolling him over she looked at the star shape burn in his chest. Pulling water from her water skin she wrapped it around her hands making it glow blue. She placed it over his chest and looked down at him as he gasped for air. She smiled deeply as tears rolled of joy from her eyes. Leaning down she kissed him with passion and love.

"Thank you Katara" he said weakly.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" she said kissing him again.

XX

_Shego's eyes opened in a dark room. Looking around she sat up before her attention was caught by something. A white light and at the end of it were her parents. They smiled at her beckoning her to join them. She smiled as she looked at them._

_ "I wouldn't if I were you" an all to familiar voice said from behind her. Turning she looked to see Drakken standing there looking at her. He smiled as he walked up to her and looked at her. "Shego, the one who never gives up is about to after being hit by a bolt of lightening" he said looking at her._

_ "Yeah it's a lot worse then you're making it out to be" she shot back at him._

_ "Can't be much worse than having a xeno explode from your chest" he said with a smirk as he looked at her._

_ "Good point" she said with a shrug of her shoulders._

_ "Now you need to go back Juri and Viper are still alive. Kim and Jacob need your help. Go and show them what your made of" he said before smacking her on the forehead._

XX

Shego's eyes shot open and she looked around. Jacob was fighting Juri once more as Kim was facing Viper. Getting back to her feet she turned to Jacob who was kicked away. He bounced across the ground and came to a rest at her feet. He looked at her feet before looking up to her.

"Take a break, I'll handle her" Shego said stepping past him.

She looked at Juri who was staring at her in shock. Suddenly Shego rushed her making the Korean woman back up in fright. In a flash she jumped through the air and punched her across the face. Juri staggered backwards as Shego quickly kicked her back.

Without warning she clawed Juri across the face. This in turn made her scream out in pain and shock. Juri lifted her head back up to look at Shego. In a flash the green skinned woman was in her face. Her trademark smirk graced her face. Without so much of a hint Shego's fist slammed into her jaw in a powerful uppercut. Juri was sent flying through the air. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"This time stay down" Shego ordered.

XX

"If I have to kill you to get back to my daughter so be it" Viper growled as she tackled Kim to the ground. While she didn't take pleasure in this she knew she had to do it to protect her child. Her gloved fist came back ready to end Kim as it surged with electricity. Her fist shot forward to end Kim.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and a bloody hole appeared in her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as she spun around and fell off of Kim. Kim looked at her as she laid there blood beginning to pool around her. Sitting up she looked to see Jacob darting forward pistol in hand and it was leveled on Viper. Walking up he looked at her before turning to Kim and extending a hand to her.

"Thanks" she said looking at him.

"No problem" he said looking at her before rolling Viper over. "I didn't kill you because I know how bad you want to see your daughter. It's over come peacefully and we'll make sure you get home" he said helping her back to her feet, his gun still trained on her.

"Ok" she simply said with a nod.

Kim looked at him and then to Shego as she walked up. When she saw her, her eyes shot wide as she slammed into her hugging her tightly. A lone tear of joy slipped from her eye. She kissed her with passion before she noticed it. Juri was sneaking up behind Shego, a knife in hand. Acting quickly she pushed Shego away. She drew her sword and in a flash she swung it cutting Juri's hand off.

Juri looked on in shock at her hand laying on the ground. Her attention went back to Kim as suddenly the blade was driven into her gut. Her eyes shot wide as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"You deserved this bitch" Kim growled at her as she pulled the blade out of Juri's gut and watched her fall back to the ground. She turned to face Shego and Jacob as she flicked the blade splashing blood across the ground. She sheathed the blade when suddenly they heard cackling. Looking over they saw Azula had gotten free.

"THIS IS MY WORLD, MINE. I'M THE FUCKING FIRE LORD YOU WILL..." she never finished as she started screaming in pain as currents of electricity shot through her body. They looked as she fell to the ground leaving a wounded Viper standing there.

"God that bitch needed to shut up" Viper said before leaning over. She pulled the dimensional controller from her belt. Walking over she looked at Kim as she activated it. The portal opened behind them making them turn and look at it. "Let's go home" Viper said looking at the three of them as she handed the device to Jacob who had an outstretched hand.

Both Viper and Kim walked up to it with Shego right behind them. Jacob stood there remembering something he needed to do. Kim said her goodbyes to Zuko and Katara wishing them the best. She stepped through the portal with Viper. Shego was about to do the same when Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Take this" he said placing a camera in her hands. "You still have the ring?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded as she pulled it out of the pocket of her cat suit. "Jacob what's going on?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing, I'll be right behind you" he said with a soft smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Green eyes met brown eyes, both looked into the other's as he stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but just as he did a gunshot rang out and he howled in pain as he felt a bullet carve into his shoulder. Looking back they both looked to see a wounded Juri holding his fallen pistol. The gun was jammed and so she threw it to the wayside. She was moving towards them and so Jacob looked back to Shego.

"Don't say it" she choked out seeing the look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Sherron, I love you" he said before suddenly pushing her into the portal.

"NO JACOB DON'T, DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU" he heard her say as she disappeared into the portal.

Jacob just looked at the portal before turning around. Juri was right behind him and in a flash she kicked him to the right away from the portal. Her attention turned back to the portal before her. She started to walk through it when suddenly Jacob tripped her. Her top half fell into the portal while her lower half was still outside of it. He wrapped his massive arms around her legs and looked to his right. Laying there on the ground was the controller. Reaching to his hip he grabbed his pistol.

Pulling it out he leveled the gun on the device. Pulling the hammer back on the .45 he prepared to fire the gun. A lone tear slipped from his eye as he fired the gun. The bullet found its mark destroying the device. He looked back as the portal began to fluctuate before exploding. It sent him flying through the air making him slam into a pillar. He heard a cracking sound as he fell to his side. Looking to his left he saw the severed lower half of Juri laying nearby.

"I'm sorry Sherron" he whispered as blackness overtook him.

XX

_**(Go City)**_

The portal was fluctuating as Kim and Viper came through. They looked around at the warehouse they landed in. Turning around they looked to see Shego as she came out of the portal. She spun around and looked to see the portal still fluctuating. She stared on to see a figure coming through the portal. She could make it out to be Juri.

Her plasma ignited ready to end this thorn in her side once and for all. She looked on as only her top half came out of the portal and landed at her feet. She looked down at the dead woman before looking back up to the portal. _Come on Jacob _she thought as she stared at the portal. Suddenly it closed making her eyes shoot wide. Her knees quaked as she stared at the emptiness before her. Slowly she fell to her knees as she looked into the empty space.

"JACOB" she screamed into the empty warehouse space as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**That's the way this chapter will end. Jacob didn't come back but Shego and Kim made it home. How will Shego take it going on without her best friend well until the epilogue have a nice time. Here's the music mix for the chapter.**

**Main chapter song: So Far Away by Staind**

**Jacob coming back to fight Juri: Blood Brothers by Pappa Roach.**

**Aang unlocks the avatar state: Bodies by Drowning Pool.**

**Katara against Azula: Sick of it by Skillet **

**Shego waking back up: Rise by Skillet**

**Jacob and Shego in front of portal and portal closes Say Goodbye by Skillet.**


	26. Epilogue

**Well the epilogue is here and I have to say I loved doing it. This was truly fun to do. I will be picking up my Last Bit Of Humanity prequel but that Will not be the enf of that series. There are three more stories slated for that series as well as two one shots. Well i hope y'all enjoyed this story enjoy the epilogue and stick around for the music mix please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or ATLA universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Zuko grunted in pain as he pulled on his royal robes. He looked at the star shaped burn mark in his chest from where Azula had shot him with lightening. His sister had gone mad, and now she was in prison at the Boiling Rock. He growled more, remembering the fight just a few days ago. If it hadn't been for Kim, Shego, and Jacob he and his bride to be would be dead.

"Need some help?" He heard a voice say behind him making him turn and look. He smiled when Katara walked up to him. She gently wrapped the robes around him. He grunted a bit in pain as she tied the robe together. Reaching up she kissed him lovingly before pulling back.

"I love you" he said softly as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too, and after today I'll be your Fire Lady" she said looking at him.

"It's all I ever wanted" he said as they went to get his hair dressed up.

XX

Aang was in his formal Air Nomad robes. Hanging from his neck was his old master's necklace. His eyes were closed as he meditated a bit. Slowly his eyes opened to see Toph near him. She held onto Momo, gently stroking him making him purr.

Jacob was standing in front of the window. He wore a nice pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt. On his thigh was his .500 revolver. His black hair had been cut short, to just above his ears. Looking back to Aang he smiled, showing the crossing scars on his left cheek.

On a couch sat Suki, and she was wearing her Kioshy Warriors outfit. Her face was painted white with red under her eyes. She wore a green and tan colored kimono with her fans on her hips. Her violet eyes looked at her gloved hands before looking to her left.

On the couch Sokka sat next to Suki, wearing Water Tribe formal clothes. He had his right leg wrapped up in a cast for he had broken his leg while trying to stop the air fleet. Crutches were next to him so he could walk. He looked over to see Zuko walking up. His sister on his arm and he smiled at seeing her truly happy.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down" Zuko said walking into the room, Katara clinging to his arm.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice" Aang said standing up.

"And now we're friends" Zuko said with a smile as they walked towards the doors of the palace.

Zuko opened the doors and looked as people cheered for the group. Sokka and Jacob moved to Zuko's right, while Katara, Suki, and Toph moved to his left. He looked over to Katara and smiled before looking back. He motioned Aang to come out behind him. Turning back to the crowd he smiled. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar" he said raising his hands before stepping to the side so Aang could join them.

"A hundred years has left the world scarred and divided. I hope to rebuild the honor of the Fire Nation and restore it to what it once was. It's time we enter an era of peace and love. With the Avatar's help it will finally be the era we need" Zuko gave his speech as to which everyone listened. He knelt down and lowered his head as the Fire Sages walked up behind him. They held onto the Fire Lord's crown.

"All hale Fire Lord Zuko" the head sage said placing the crown into his top knot.

Zuko turned and extended his hand to Katara. She walked over to him. They smiled, their eyes locked as their hands joined. Looking to the fire sage Zuko nodded. The man began to go through the marriage ceremony as he looked at both Zuko and Katara. Once he was done both kissed signifying their marriage. People cheered as they turned to face everyone. Zuko parted and walked over to Jacob who was looking at him.

"Jacob I'd like to offer you the position of my second in command" Zuko said looking at him.

Jacob looked at him before looking back out over the crowd. Slowly he looked back to him and smiled as he extended his hand. "I'd love to, I just need to go back to the Earth Kingdom to get something" he said shaking Zuko's hand.

XX

Jacob climbed off of Appa as they landed away from a village. He looked back to see Appa flying away carrying Toph and Aang. He looked at the village before him and smiled. He hefted his duffle bag up to his shoulder and walked forward. He looked as people walked around the town. As he walked he reached into his duster. Pulling out a picture he couldn't help but smile as he looked the picture over. It was of him, Kim, Shego, Tiara, Ron, and Wade, just before everything happened with Black Star.

"I'll miss y'all" he said softly, a lone tear dripping from his eye.

He looked up as he came to a stop in front of a tavern. Looking at the door he took a deep breath as he remembered the last time he went through this. A week later he lost the one he loved. Slowly he opened the door causing the bell to ring.

"Be right with you, have a seat anywhere" a woman said not turning to face him.

He dropped his duffle bag to the floor and looked at her. The woman slowly turned and looked at him as he stood there. A glass shattered as she dropped it to the ground. She moved around the bar and stopped to look at him. "Jacob" she said softly moving towards him.

"Lex" he said moving to close the distance between them. As soon as they were close she jumped into his arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she clung to him tightly.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again" she said softly tears dripping from her eyes as she hung onto him.

"Nothing, not death, not even hell itself was going to stop me from coming back to you" he said softly stroking her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her before tipping his head to hers. "I finally have you back" he cooed closing his eyes and taking her scent in. Slowly his lips met hers making them smile.

"I love you" she said softly kissing him again.

"I love you too" he said closing his eyes finally finding his sense of peace he had been searching for, for over a year.

XX

**(Two Days Later)**

Iroh played his sungi horn as everyone walked around his tea shop, _The Jasmine Dragon. _He played the soft music. He stopped to see Zuko sit a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled up at his nephew before looking to his right to see Zuko's mother Ursa next to him. He smiled at her, her returning the smile to him.

Ursa had returned the day Zuko became the new Fire Lord. She wasn't going to miss that, or seeing her only son get married. Zuko had been overjoyed to see her return to him. He had a place for her as not only an adviser to him, so as not to let power go to his head. Not only that but she would be looking over the future grand kids that she was bound to have some day.

Jacob looked as Zuko handed him a cup of hot tea. He looked at the clay cup as tea steamed up. He leaned down and sniffed the tea. It was Jade tea, his and Iroh's favorite. He sipped the tea before he looked down at himself. He was wearing his Fire Nation royal robes. Since he had accepted the position Zuko had offered him, he was now royalty. He felt as some hands reached up under his chest as a chin rested on his left shoulder. Smiling he looked at Lex before kissing her softly. She was now also royalty like he was since they were due to be married in a few months.

"Zuko stop moving" Sokka complained making them look at him. "I wanted to do a painting to remember the good times" he said before moving back over the paper.

"That's sweet Sokka" Katara started as she looked over his shoulder. Her eyebrow arched as she shot down to look at the picture better. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?" She questioned looking at him.

"Those are your hair loopies" he said looking at her.

"At least it looks like you, mine looks nothing like me. I look like a porcupine, my hairs not that spiky" Zuko said pointing it out to them.

"Um, I look like my gun is growing from my chest" Jacob said before noticing the two next to him. "And Kim and Shego seem to be flying in the air."

"And why did you paint me fire bending" Suki asked looking at her boyfriend.

"You know, I thought it'd look cool" he replied to her. He looked over as Momo hopped onto the table and started chattering at him. "Oh you think you can do better Momo?" He questioned the lemur.

"Hey my belly's not that big, I've really trimmed down" Iroh said pointing at the picture.

"Well I think you all look perfect" Toph said with a laugh making everyone laugh.

Jacob looked at everyone before backing away. He needed some time alone. He looked at Lex who was looking at him. He just motioned her to stay where she was. He walked outside and looked as the sun was setting. Reaching up he brushed the scar on his cheek, the one Shego had given him.

He closed his eyes, remembering the gunshot. He kept his eyes closed remembering the good times he had with them. Reaching down he pulled out his picture, the one he had of them together. "I'll see you again" he said softly.

"You truly do miss them, don't you?" Lex asked him from behind.

"I do, they are my family, but knowing Shego they'll be back" he said looking back at her.

"Well until that day comes I'll do my best to be like the Lex you knew" she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No, you be yourself, I fell in love with you again. It's going to be a brand new adventure" he said looking back at her smiling. "Let's go home, since Zuko gave us that nice house out in the country of the Fire Nation. A few miles from the capital."

She just nodded and they along with Zuko, Katara, and Ursa got onto the royal air ship. They rode it back to the Fire Nation stopping to drop them off at their house. Jacob said goodbye to Zuko as Lex hugged Katara. Tomorrow Started Jacob's first day as second in command of the whole Fire Nation.

Jacob turned and walked back into his and Lex's house. He carried his duffle bag towards the backroom of the house. He looked into the bedroom of the mansion to see Lex in bed waiting for him.

"Come to bed" she said in a seductive tone as she curled her index finger at him.

"Just a minute, I have to take care of something" he said walking into a room down the hall from their bedroom.

Striking a match he lit a candle. He looked around the room before setting the duffle bag next to a trunk. Grabbing the flickering candle he got down on his knees. Opening the trunk he turned to the duffle bag. He opened it and took out the black duster that was folded neatly. He sat it in the bottom of the trunk. Taking out his ammo vest and empty holsters he sat them in the bottom of the trunk next to the duster.

He then took out his boxes of ammunition, clips, knives, and silencers. He sat them on top of the vest and duster. He then reached in and took out his two slide action pistols and revolver. Setting them in he looked at them before placing his sawed off shotgun and P-90 in next to them. He then grabbed two more weapons, his M-4 and Kim's broken black handled sword. He placed them on top of everything.

He looked down at everything in the trunk, all of the weapons he had used over the years. His memories flooded back to him. Lex giving him the revolver, his journey to the island looking for Cortez, his and Shego's stand against XeYori, his fights to save Kim and Shego. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his picture and with some adhesive paste he attached the picture to the top inside of the trunk. Reaching up he kissed his finger tips and touched them to the picture.

Standing up he closed the trunk, a few tears slipping loose as he rubbed the top of the trunk. Turning he sat the candle on a table and blew the flame out. Looking back to the trunk he smiled a bit before closing the door. Walking into the bedroom he looked to see Lex smiling at him. He smiled back, his new life free of violence was finally about to start. He finally found his peace.

XX

**(After Kim and Shego came through the portal)**

Shego sat there on her knees looking at where the portal once was. It was quiet in the warehouse where they had came through at. Looking down she looked at the severed top half of Juri. Jacob had stayed behind and managed to prevent Juri from coming through after them.

She heard a clanking sound making her look down. She looked down at Jacob's dog tags that hung down from her neck. She reached up and took them in her hand. She looked at them, looking his name over before letting them go. Looking to her right hand she looked at the camera and the ring she's supposed to give Kim. Her eyes slowly trailed down to her right thigh, there still in its holster was the .45 he had given her, in case he ever snapped again.

She looked back at Kim who was standing there looking at where the portal was. Viper was still bleeding from the bullet wound in her shoulder. The wound was bleeding a bit from where Jacob had shot her. Kim sat her down before moving over to her side.

"I heard you tell Jacob that you loved him, and I know you too kissed" Kim said looking at Shego as the green skinned woman looked up at her.

"Look Kimmie, it's not what you think" Shego replied as she looked back down to the ring and camera in her hand.

"I know, you two were family, and I know he wasn't fully back when he kissed you. I had heard what he said about that white haired woman who saved him" Kim replied looking at Shego who was still looking at the stuff Jacob had given her. "I'm sorry Shego, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how close you two are." Kim said dropping down next to her, knowing she needed comfort after loosing her best friend.

"Jacob told me to give this to you, it's the engagement ring he gave Lex" Shego said holding the ring up.

Kim looked at it before looking to Shego as she placed the ring on her finger. She looked down at the ring before back up to Shego. Leaning in she placed a kiss on her lips softly. She tipped her head to Shego's, closing her eyes before opening them. "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" Shego said softly back to her before kissing her.

Kim looked down at the camera and took it from Shego. Looking it over she turned it on to see Jacob on a screen. It was a video clip and both looked at one another as it started playing.

The camera lifted up and they looked as it stopped moving. They saw Jacob's back before he sat down on a rock. Looking at the camera he lowered his head and sighed. Running his fingers through his hair he looked back up to the camera and smiled a bit.

_"Hey Shego, hey Kim" _he started looking at the camera. _"If you two are watching this it means one of two things happened. One I died in which I finally got what I deserved, in that case I'll see you two in another lifetime. Or two, I stayed behind. You two may have forgiven me for what I did to you two but I never did. With me gone you'll never have to worry about me being a threat again."_

He paused a bit and looked away from the camera. Looking back to the camera, he let out a sigh as he looked at it. _"If you two haven't see her yet, I met that world's Lex Murphy. I finally found her again, and I'm feeling whole again. It was my plan from the time I walked through the portal to never return. I wanted to keep you two safe from anyone using me against you two ever again. _

_ "A day may come when you need me again. When that day comes go to Bellwood Colorado. It's about thirty miles south of Middleton. There you'll find Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. They are old friends of mine from when the Highbreed invaded. Their holding onto something of mine._

_ "I'm truly sorry for leaving you two. I broke one rule in my life that should never be broken. I turned on my family for an empty promise. I love you two so much, and I know you well enough Shego. I'll see you both again someday. But until that time I need you to make me a promise. Watch out for one another, protect one another and keep each other safe. Be safe, I love you, both of you"_

They watched as his hand reached out and covered the camera. Just before his hand went over the camera they saw the one tear drip from his left eye. It traced its way through his scars before falling off his cheek. It stopped playing the video. Kim looked over to Shego who was crying. She tipped her head down, her fist wrapped around the dog tags. Slowly Shego's head lifted up and looked over to Kim. Both were crying after hearing Jacob's final message to them. Kim's hand went up and wrapped around Shego's hand that clung to the dog tags.

"We better go and let everyone know we are back" Kim said softly tipping her head to Shego's.

"Yeah" Shego said softly getting to her feet. She turned to Viper who was sitting on a chair. Her head was lowered, looking at a picture of her daughter. Slowly Viper's head lifted to look her in the eyes. "Let's get you fixed up and home to your child" she said helping her to her feet. Shego moved her in front of herself as Kim came up to her side.

"We'll get him back somehow" Kim promised as she kissed her.

Shego just looked back at her and nodded. They had been through so much together and now it seemed like it was over. She looked as Jacob's dog tags clanked around her neck. _I love you Shego, I swear to God I'll see you again_, she heard Jacob say in her mind. She stepped forward but stopped when she heard the sound of paper crinkling under her foot.

She looked down to see a news paper under her foot. Bending over she gripped the paper and stood back up. It was old, tattered a bit but she could see it said on the top of it _The Daily Bugle : Go City Edition_. She looked at it before her eyes shot wide. In large bold letters it read; _**SUPERMAN FALLS**_. Looking below it she looked at the faded color picture to see a slain Superman laying on a road. People were gathered around him, many screaming, other's faces were frozen in cries. Where the S was on his chest was a bloody outward facing hole.

Looking to the other side of the article. Her eyes fell on another article making her eyes grow wider. It read; _**KIM POSSIBLE AND SHEGO STILL MISSING AFTER CHASING FUGITIVES TO ANOTHER WORLD. **_She looked over to Kim who was just as shocked as she was.

"Shego look at the date" Kim said making her look.

"October Sixth... 2016, but that's three years after we left how... how is that possible?" She questioned looking at Kim who was looking at her.

"The dimensional control" Viper said making them look at her. "Because we travel between time and space the device that controls the opening of the portal is what tethers us to the time we left. It must have been destroyed on Jacob's end, making us jump through time" Viper explained looking at both of them.

Kim and Shego looked at one another before running past her. They pushed on the door to the warehouse. It suddenly fell backwards and fell on the ground with a loud thud. They ran outside and stopped when their eyes beheld everything in front of them.

Go City had burned out skeletons of buildings in front of them. Some fires still raged on, casting an eerie orange glow over the skeleton of the city. Looking to the right they both gasped loudly when they saw Go Tower. The O was toppled over laying in the ocean. The G was burnt out, half of it was crumpled away into nothing. Looking at one another they turned their attention down the road.

There were burnt out cars with charred skeletons inside of some of them. Some skeletal remains had their rib cages broken outwards. Both of them couldn't help themselves as they fell to their knees. Then they heard it a loud roar making their blood run cold. They looked at one another before looking into the direction of the roar.

"What the fuck?" Shego questioned.

* * *

**The End?**

**Well I left it like that because Raischenzo asked I end it like this. This is where I'm leaving it, Everything worked out, Juri died, Viper and Azula were caught, Shego and Kim made it back to earth, and Jacob ain't dead. He'll make a return in AVKigo : Resurrection where many answers will come. That's the next story in the series since this is Raischenzo's series a felt honored he allowed me to write this. Well sir I hand your series back over to you. Here's the music mix hope y'all like and until I return have a good one.**

**Main Chapter Song: One Day To Late by Skillet.**

**Before crowning ceremony: Carry Me Down (piano version) by Demon Hunter.**

**Jacob's return to Lex: A Place For Us by Leigh Nash ft Tyler James.**

**Tea Shop Reunion: Into The Light by In This Moment.**

**Return to the house: Hello World by Lady Antebellum.**

**Shego staring at the empty space: Believe by Skillet.**

**Kim and Shego watching the video: Running Up That Hill by Placebo.**

**Finding the newspaper and the destroyed city: Lullaby For A Dead Man by Elena Siegman ft Kevin Sherwood.**


End file.
